


All the magic I have known

by arriveslikeitstrue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriveslikeitstrue/pseuds/arriveslikeitstrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zuko! Did you pass out? Is your head that fragile?" The extra weight and awkward positioning of another person added to Sokka's broomstick jolted them precariously.</p>
<p>Zuko struggled in his grasp, making them list to the side. "No, you idiot. I haven't passed out. Put me down!" he ordered. </p>
<p>Sokka blew out a breath of relief. "Oh good, you're still an asshole. I didn't injure you to much," he said. </p>
<p>"Sokka, you just attacked me with a bludger. I'm not going to fall over myself to thank you," Zuko complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Sokka and Zuko compete for the Quidditch Cup during their seventh year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Shel Silverstein poem.   
> "But all the magic I have known  
> I've had to make myself.”

 part one

 

 

Sokka swerved and ducked his head, barely missing the bludger careening past. He tucked his navy beater's bat under his shoulder and gripped his broomstick tighter. The Quidditch game around him was bustling despite the chilling October wind, which cut through all of his layers. The warming charm Teo had cast on his cloak was wearing off and Sokka didn't have the energy or concentration to spare on recasting it. His team was losing. 

Sokka had strategized during his whole summer holiday for their first game of the season. Ravenclaw had a fierce rivalry with Hufflepuff, stretching back before he came to Hogwarts, and Sokka wasn't about to miss his last chance to beat them. As a seventh year and the captain of the team, Sokka had a lot riding on their win. Also Toph bet him five galleons on the game, which he did not currently have. Worried Toph would demand a variety of illegal and dangerous potions as payment, Sokka was even more committed to winning the match. 

On his broom, he flew higher for a better perspective of the players below him. He saw Teo was distracting Aang by showing off his cool flying tricks on his accessible broomstick. Sokka expected to be called to Headmaster Iroh's office after the match to face punishment for the modified broomstick.

Sokka turned his focus to the Hufflepuff chasers. Zuko and Ty Lee were on fire, scoring a majority of their team's points. Mai, one of the Ravenclaw Chasers, floated lazily behind them, refusing to put in any effort when they played Hufflepuff. Or Slytherin. She really only played her best against Gyffindor, and Sokka suspected that was more an effort on her part to make Suki or Jet cry. 

The two were amazing, probably some of the best Chasers at Hogwarts with Ty Lee's incredible speed and Zuko's fierce determination. But normally they never fared well against his team, because the Ravenclaws has Sokka as a Beater. 

Right now Sokka struggled to join the game as he dodged another bludger sent flying towards him. It seemed like the Hufflepuff Beaters had been told to attack him with bludgers; normally he was able to use that to his advantage and fired them off at the closest opposing Chaser. But the Hufflepuff Beaters seemed to have greatly improved. Sending the bludgers to him from out of his line of vision, waiting until he was distracted trying to get in position for one of those bludgers. He was the target. 

Idly wondering who had devised that strategy, Sokka dove down to chase after a rogue bludger. Haru was racing to the Hufflepuff goal with Ty Lee speeding behind to catch up. Sokka needed to break the Hufflepuff's momentum. Swinging his bat with as much strength as he could muster, he hit the bludger careening towards Ty Lee who was guarding Haru and had her fingers outstretched, about to steal the quaffle from him. The bludger flew towards Ty Lee, passing by just millimeters from her shoulder and crossing in front of her face. Startled by the near miss, Ty Lee's distraction allowed Haru to charge forward and score a goal. 

With the Hufflepuffs in possession of the quaffle again, Sokka quickly flew to nearest bludger and sent it towards Zuko. Though Sokka had carefully aimed for Zuko's back, he hadn't anticipated Zuko suddenly swerving down with his hand stretched out to score. The bludger slammed to the back of his head; Zuko let go of the quaffle and tipped forward. Sokka watched with horror as Zuko fell off of his broom. 

Without thinking Sokka urged his broom forward, forgetting about the game and their three-point deficit, he sped as quickly as he could manage. Someone must have cast an  _arresto momentum_  charm, because Sokka was able to grab Zuko and pull him into his lap. 

"Zuko! Zuko! Did you pass out? Is your head that fragile?" The extra weight and awkward positioning of another person added to his broomstick jolted them precariously. Sokka tried to slow down so they both didn't go flying off. With only one arm to secure Zuko, Sokka felt dangerously off-balanced and headed for the ground as carefully as possible. 

Zuko struggled in his grasp, making them list to the side. "No, you idiot. I haven't passed out. Put me down!" he ordered. 

Sokka blew out a breath of relief. "Oh good, you're still an asshole. I didn't injure you to much," he said. 

"Sokka, you just attacked me with a bludger. I'm not going to fall over myself to thank you," Zuko complained. Sokka rolled his eyes as he lightly landed the broomstick on the ground and released Zuko from his grip slowly. 

He asked Zuko touch his nose and answer some basic questions, which he did with increasing reluctance. 

"I'm not telling you what my _patronus_ is, Sokka!" Zuko finally burst out, losing patience. 

"I'm trying to see if you're injured! No one in the wizarding world knows anything about brain trauma!" Sokka defended himself. "If your answers are sound, then it could rule out a concussion. But really I should really check your pupils," he added reaching for Zuko's face. 

Zuko spun away and blocked his arm. "Stop it! I'm fine! And you don't even know what my _patronus_ is, so how would you know if it was the right answer?" Zuko gingerly pressed his hand along the back of his head, grimacing at the pain. 

"That's a good point," Sokka acknowledged. "I didn't mean to hit you in the back of you head." 

Suddenly Mai and Ty Lee landed beside them. 

"Are you all right?" Mai asked in a low undertone. 

Zuko snatched hand away from his head. "Fine, I'm fine. I just didn't have a good enough grip on my broom. I thought Sokka was too distracted to send any bludgers after me."

Sokka gasped, like one of those actors in Gran Gran's stories. " _You_  told your Beaters to spend the whole game attacking me! That's devious! You could have gotten them ejected from the game."

"Like anyone calls that rule anyways. You almost got Ty Lee with a bludger earlier and she didn't have the ball," Mai retorted, sounding both bored and irritated. 

"That bludger didn't even touch Ty Lee! One that your beater sent earlier almost took my arm off!" Sokka protested. 

"I didn't see that! Who sent it?" Zuko asked sharply. 

Ty Lee interrupted Sokka as he began to respond, "Don't worry Sokka, you got your payback. He went flying off his broom earlier!" She lightly grabbed his wrist, "You're the best Beater in the whole school." Sunny and bright, she smiled wide at him, while fiddling with her long braid. 

Sokka gave her a wide, cocky grin. "Thank you, Ty Lee. It's about time someone acknowledged--"

Zuko cut him off, "Enough. We have a game to play," he sounded furious. "I need to talk to Long Feng. Ty Lee go check in with Aang." With that, Zuko stiffly summoned his broomstick and flew over to the ref. 

A little surprised at the abrupt end in conversation, Sokka returned to the air and joined his gathered team. He quickly tried to give them all pointers. They needed a huge lead to stand a chance of winning this game. 

The yellow card Long Feng gave Sokka for the unintentional headshot was inevitable. Less expected was Zuko insisting to complete the play and take the penalty shot. But Zuko was either distracted or more affected by the bludger to the head than he was willing to admit. As the quaffle sailed easily into the Ravenclaw Keeper's arms, Zuko ducked his head and got into a defensive position. 

Missing the shot was unexpected, but Zuko seemed determined to get back into the game, if the way he was dogging after Haru was any indication. Haru managed to pass to Mai, who was suddenly much more invested in the game. She deftly dove and feinted and made an easy goal, before rushing to cover Zuko on defense. Things were looking up for Ravenclaw. 

As the game continued, with Sokka more aware of the Hufflepuff's battle plan against him, he was able to anticipate their attacks and get himself into a better position to use those bludgers sent towards him as ammo. Finally, after Sokka had disrupted every attempt the Hufflepuff Chasers made to score and assist his own Chasers in scoring, Zuko flew over to his Beaters to yell at them to stop sending bludgers at Sokka.

Zuko's face was twisted up in a scowl and he was fumbling the ball. Maybe the bludger had given him a headache or something. He was off his game. 

The game had quickly turned around; Ravenclaw had a sizable lead in front of the Hufflepuffs now. At this point, they could afford to loose the snitch, unless one of the Hufflepuff Chasers scored again. 

After sending another bludger after Ty Lee, Sokka whipped his head around to check on Teo when he heard the crowd start cheering madly. Teo was in a nosedive following after Aang, who was a good meter or so ahead of him. Teo wouldn't be able to overtake Aang, one of the best flyers in the whole school. Sokka spotted a bludger flying close by. Bringing his Beater's bat out to strike, he quickly followed after the bludger, hoping to stall Aang. 

Idly he noticed Zuko speeding toward the Ravenclaw goal, but Sokka didn't have time to focus on that. Getting into position he sent the bludger towards Aang, who must have heard it coming towards him. Aang quickly rolled on his broom out of its path, causing a few seconds delay and Teo was now a lot closer. 

Racing after the other bludger, Sokka swung his arm back to to send it after Aang, but Aang reached out and grabbed the snitch. Triumphantly Aang headed to land on the pitch, a resolute but supportive Teo trailing behind. 

Quickly calculating in his head, Sokka turned to watch the quaffle Zuko shot approach the Ravenclaw left ring. If he scored, they would be tied and it would be horrible! Sokka needed this victory; he needed to defeat their ultimate rivals! It was his last chance! 

The snitch had been caught, the game was over and no one could interfere with the ball in play. Zuko must have released the quaffle before Aang had caught the snitch, or Long Feng would have blown his whistle. It was up to chance; there was nothing he could do. 

He avidly watched the quaffle sail towards the goalpost at an awkward angle. The quaffle finished its arc and bounced off the rim of the ring before harmlessly spinning out of range.  Looking back, Sokka realized that Zuko must have been body checked by Mai, as she was disentangling herself from him.

The sound of the Ravenclaw students in the crowd broke the stillness of the arena. Cheering as loud as he could, Sokka pumped his fist in the air as he landed on the pitch. Haru and the rest of the team patted each other on the back, grabbing Sokka and pulling him into the middle. A chant rose out of the crowd, shouting "Ravenclaw" repeatedly. Admittedly not their wittiest cheer, but it could be forgiven in the face of the tense game and high adrenaline. Ravenclaw Head of House Professor Piandao whooped gleefully before collecting some galleons from a disgruntled Professor Jeong Jeong. 

Aang had caught the snitch, but the Ravenclaws had barely eked out a victory. He hurried to hug Teo, who had put up a great fight against the best flyer in the entire school.

At the other end of the pitch, Sokka saw the Hufflepuffs patting each other on the back. Sokka released Teo to walk over to Zuko and shake his hand. It was a good match. And he should probably apologize for that bludger to the head. Even if it wasn't his fault. 

"That was a spectacular game, man. Your team is really something," Sokka started. 

Zuko glared at him. "I don't want to hear it, Sokka. Go gloat somewhere else."

Sokka lifted his hands and shrugged. "No, I'm serious. It's always a pleasure to play your team! Slytherin's the worst. And when we play the Gryffindors, I had to interact with Jet and his freedom fighters," Sokka insisted. 

Zuko titled his head, considering Sokka's honesty. At last he gave in, offering, "But when you play them, you get permission to pummel Jet with bludgers. Don't pretend you don't love that."

Sokka laughed loudly. "That's actually one of my favorite things about Quidditch in general," and he grinned back. "But in all honesty, your team is a worthy opponent. You're an excellent captain." Sokka stuck his hand out for Zuko. 

Zuko quietly observed it, before grasping his hand gently and shaking it. "It was a good game, Sokka. Well done."

"And you still feeling that bludger to the head?" Sokka asked trying to sound apologetic. 

Zuko squeezed his hand gently. "It's not too bad, barely hurts anymore. Thanks for catching me," Zuko lifted his chin to face Sokka more directly. 

Sokka smiled wider and started to respond until Ty Lee slinging her arm through Sokka’s and pulling him close interrupted him. Zuko abruptly let go of Sokka's hand. Sokka totally forgot he was still holding on. 

"Sokka," Ty Lee gushed, "That was an amazing game! You are such a great player. Now that we're no longer competitors, we should hang out tonight."

Sokka tried to disentangle himself from Ty Lee as he replied, "I'm not sure if I--I mean, I'm probably celebrating with my team tonight." She was so beautiful; she made him nervous.

"Maybe another time, what are you doing for the next Hogsmeade weekend?" she asked. 

"I, uh, I'm not sure. I think I have plans with uh, some of my friends, but uh, maybe--" Sokka was relieved to be cut off by Zuko, until he realized that Zuko had a scowl on his face and was standing stiffly. 

"I'll go. Good game today," he bit out shortly before curtly turning away and walking off. 

"I wonder what's irritating Zuko," Ty Lee wondered, idly rubbing at Sokka's arm. "Maybe he's taking this loss pretty hard." 

"I should go!" Sokka's voice cracked; and he flushed bright red, feeling the heat rising on his cheeks. "I'm gonna head, uh, back to my team!"

"Bye, Sokka! Let's talk soon," she called out to his retreating back. 

Sokka was surprised; Zuko had been such a good sport until Ty Lee came over. Maybe he was more upset than Sokka realized. But they had barely won, only by one goal. The Hufflepuffs were definitely still in the running to win the House Cup. Sokka decided to let that train of that thought go. Zuko had always been an enigma; Sokka would never understand what he was thinking. 

As he returned to his team to be swallowed into a huge team hug, Sokka couldn't help but smile and revel in his victory. They had done it. They had defeated the Hufflepuffs. 

After the team let go, Sokka was not surprised to find Aang in the middle of the circle, grinning widely and congratulating every player. When Aang caught sight of Sokka, he shouted out and ran to envelop Sokka in a hug. 

"Congratulations, Sokka! I know this game meant a lot to you! You did a great job! I swear I almost toppled off my broom trying to avoid your bludger!" Aang was so excited and happy for him. 

"And that broomstick is awesome. How did you modify it? Can I fly it?" Aang babbled, pulling Sokka over to Teo, who was situating himself in his chair with his broom hovering idly next to him. 

Sokka shook Aang's shoulder. "Ask Teo. And excellent job yourself. I can't believe you avoided my bludger and still kept accelerating. You're like a flying lemur or something!" 

Aang grinned widely back before trying to convince Teo to let him examine the broom. Teo gently rebuffed Aang's request to ride it, which Aang took easily in stride, simply asking more about the spec modifications. 

The team quickly showered and headed up to their common room, where the entire House celebrated their victory. Piandao stopped by to wish the team well, clasping Sokka on the shoulder to congratulate him. He leaned down to whisper, "That broom is an intelligent piece of magic. You should be proud."

"Thanks, I planned the modifications with Teo!" Sokka felt relieved. "You think it's fine, then? No one's going to object?"

Professor Piandao let out a hearty laugh. "Who knows? Long Feng will need to examine it and you'll absolutely be called in for a meeting with the Headmaster. Maybe get a few detentions. Worst case scenario, our team is banned from Quidditch for the rest of the season," he explained jovially. 

"What?" Sokka gaped. "We might be banned for the whole season? Seriously?"

Professor Piandao shrugged. "It's illegal to tamper with a broom. Also against school rules. But Headmaster Iroh is an understanding guy. I'm sure it won't come to that." He let out another large laugh at Sokka's desperate expression. "Don't pretend it wouldn't be worth it, Sokka! Teo played his first game of Quidditch today. That's incredible!" Professor Piandao moved to congratulate the other players before leaving for the evening. 

Sokka watched as Haru and their Keeper ask for permission to hoist Teo onto their shoulders. When he agreed and was lifted up, a mighty cheer rang out for his first match ever. He saw Teo's his flushed cheeks, teetering between embarrassment and happiness. He felt the glee in their common room as most of their classmates celebrated. Even Mai, partially hidden in the corner, had a small smirk on her face. Yes, whatever the consequences, it would be worth it. 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

Throughout his time at Hogwarts, Sokka endeavored to avoid most Slytherins, except Toph. While she was aggressive and headstrong and terrifyingly powerful, at least she wasn’t a raging, bigoted psychopath. That is to say, she was nothing like Azula, who was equally as terrifying and aggressive but without any impulse control. She would hex a wizard without looking and dodge a spell without blinking. And she was the embodiment of all the horrible, bigoted ideas that festered in the Slytherin house. Sokka wisely avoided her as much as possible. 

Katara, his little sister, did not. Instead of ignoring the comments Azula made, Katara embodied her Gryffindor potential by never backing down from a fight. Though part of Sokka was proud to see his little sister stand up the evilest witch of their age, mostly he was petrified that one day Azula would snap and go too far. 

Sokka didn't know how their duel started. On his way to the library he stumbled across the large crowd gathered around Azula and Katara, closing them in. He was surprised that no professors had stopped by, but Azula was calculating and probably had waited until she could harass his sister without repercussions. When he finally edged his way to the front of the crowd, Aang was standing close by. 

Relieved his sister hadn't been hexed yet, Sokka whispered, "What's happened?"

"Azula called Katara a Mudblood," Aang answered.

"That's it?" Azula called him and his sister that every chance she got; Katara wasn't baited so easily.

"She made fun of your mother, too, Sokka. I don't know how Azula heard anything, but she said all sorts of nasty comments." Aang cast a nervous glance at him. 

Sokka breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly to calm his anger, tamping down the crazy desire to jump between the fighting pair, to make Azula suffer for daring to talk about their deceased mother. But Azula could take him down with a flick of her wrist, and he wasn't about to head into the fray without a battle plan. 

A deadly silence hung between Azula and Katara and quieted the crowd. Sokka waited for Azula to strike first. Gryffindors had foolish ideas of chivalry preventing Katara from starting on the offensive. 

Proven right a moment later, Azula flicked her wand and shouted, " _Confringo_!" A blast of blue fire shot towards Katara, who expertly diverted it by casting a non-verbal  _aguamenti_  spell, extinguishing the flames. Despite her foolhardy bravery, she frequently relied on easy, basic charms as her defense, a strategy that made her one of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts as it required little energy and allowed her to start on her offensive maneuvering. 

Azula dodged Katara's _expelliarmus_  and sent back another curse. Then the duelers started brawling, sending everything they had to catch the other off-guard. As their match continued, neither of them could gain the upper hand; they were equally matched in their abilities. 

Ducking from a  _reducto_  curse, Azula changed her footing and suddenly aimed her wand at Sokka, standing in the crowd behind Katara. 

Caught unaware, Sokka would have been hit, if it weren't for his sister, who casted a massive  _protego_  charm. A move that expended a great deal of Katara's energy and focus. She needed a moment to recover, which exactly what Azula bet on. 

Azula quickly cast  _expelliarmus_  at Katara. Unable to dodge the scarlet flash of magic, Katara was sent flying backwards and her wand flew towards Azula, who caught it deftly and twirled it lightly between her fingers like a baton, causing white-hot sparks to shoot out.

Katara, who had been caught by Aang and steadied on her feet, refused to ask for her wand back. Instead she stood her ground, quivering with self-righteous anger. Azula smirked and waited for Katara to break and plead in front of the crowd. 

Sokka nudged Aang and gave him a pointed look. At Aang's firm nod, Sokka stepped forward and drawled, "Congratulations, Azula. That was some well-done cheating."

The smirk widen on her face. "Thank you, Squib," she replied, tucking back a loose strand of hair. "It always feels good to put a Mudblood in their rightful place. Especially your sister."

His hands clenched with his rising temper.  _Focus_. He walked forward until he was past Katara, standing off of her right-hand side. "You must feel so accomplished," he said. "Instigating a fight with a Muggle-born. A fight you're clearly unable to win unless you cheat. Papa Ozai must be proud." He ducked instantly as he finished his last point, only barely missing the blazing, blue fire Azula spelled towards him. 

Katara shouted after him, but he ignored her. If she hadn't rose to Azula's bait, they wouldn't be in this position in the first place.  

Azula shifted her stance to face him, smirk still present. Calmly she twirled Katara's wand again. "I'm not without honor. I won't attack a foolish Squib." She paused before adding, "Unless I'm provoked." Her words lingered threateningly in the air. Her smile turned sharp, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, that sure is a relief," Sokka said, breaking the silence. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a Squib!" Raising his wand, he shot out as many blue sparks at her as he could while diving behind a nearby table. 

She instinctively reared back, before recognizing the sparks weren't a combative spell. Letting out a dismissive laugh, she aimed another blast of fire at his hiding spot. The table burned down more quickly than he expected. Magic fire, always unpredictable. 

Suddenly the heat from the fire was blocked by a sturdy  _protego_  shield sent from the crowd behind him. 

Before Sokka could turn and see who had protected him, he was distracted by Aang jumping forward and shouting " _expelliarmus_!" at Azula. As the red flash of light hit Azula, both wands were ripped from her hands as the force of the spell tossed her backwards. 

While Katara's wand flew into Aang's grasp, Azula jumped off of a table behind her and leapt up to catch her own receding wand.

Entranced by Azula's fight against the laws of physics, he didn't notice someone crouching beside him until a hand roughly shook his shoulder and drew him back into the crowd. 

"Come on," a low, rough voice whispered. "Once she sees you she's going to hex you."

Sokka bolted through the crowd to escape. As soon as he lost sight of Azula and turned the corner, he risked slowing down. 

"Zuko?" He gaped, "did you send that  _protego_  charm?"

He hadn't had a real conversation with Zuko in years. Sure they were respectful enough on the Quidditch field, but the last time they actually spoke to each other intentionally was back when in their third year. They almost became friends, before the Winter Holiday. Before Zuko came back to school with a terrifying injury from a magical accident. Before Zuko let everyone know how much he hated all Muggle-born students. They were almost friends once, before Sokka realized Zuko was a pureblood jerk with anger management issues. 

Zuko ignored the question. "What is wrong with you? Why did you challenge my sister?"

"She deserved it! I was trying to help defend my sister!" Sokka insisted. 

"Whether or not Azula deserved it, Sokka, that was a really stupid idea! Your own sister couldn't take on Azula, and she's much more powerful than you!" Zuko pushed him a little as he let go of Sokka's shoulder. 

Bristling, Sokka said, "It worked out just fine! And my sister would have beaten her. You sister cheated!"

"Right. Azula, an overly ambitious Slytherin, cheated," Zuko remarked dryly. "How unexpected."

Sokka's cheeks heated up at Zuko's mocking tone. But he took a deep breath and forcefully reminded himself to be grateful. "Thank you for sending that shield. I didn't realize how quickly that table would ignite. I appreciate it. Third degree burns are such a pain." Experimenting as often as he did with potions and using cauldrons of varying reliability, he knew how irksome burns could be. 

Zuko lifted his head to stare straight at him, with an expression warring between irritation and incredulity. "Oh, are they?" he said flatly. 

The angle of the light on his face highlighted the scar covering the left side of Zuko's face, making him look almost vicious. It was larger than Sokka remembered. It was also weirdly hot. 

Sokka floundered attempting to explain. "That's not what I meant! I uh, I think that you know, it's your look?" 

Relieved that Zuko hadn't set him on fire yet, he spoke more confidently. "I respect that. I'm not trying to, uh, cramp your style." Either this crazy excuse was miraculously going to work or Zuko was going to transfigure him into a newt and then stomp him into a paste.

Looking exasperated but thankfully not homicidal, Zuko just rolled his eyes. "No, I wouldn't want that."

"Exactly!" Sokka felt a dizzying rush of relief. "You got a whole hot and menacing thing going on. I've gotta a dashing, debonair thing. Everyone has their look!" 

"Debonair? That must be a mistake," Zuko said.

"Hey!"

Zuko continued over his objection. "And hot but menacing? What?"

Sokka blushed furiously. "Yeah, you're whole--" Sokka waved his hands at Zuko ineffectually. "You. It's a compliment!"

"I'm not sure that it is."

"It's because you glare a lot. But you're mostly hot, don't worry." At Zuko's strained expression, Sokka panicked a little. "Not that I--I mean, that's what Mai said in our common room one time. Also Suki uh, had said something like that. And Jet agreed. I've heard this from other people!" Sokka gave up and smacked his forehead in dismay. "This is mortifying, can we move on?"

An odd look passed across Zuko's face. Almost like he wanted to laugh, but that was impossible. No one had ever seen Zuko laugh before. Except maybe Aang, who  _claimed_  that Zuko once laughed at him during a Quidditch practice when Aang had fallen off of his broom trying to imitate Ty Lee's mid-flight handstand. Sokka wasn't convinced. 

"Fine with me," he agreed. Sokka muffled his sigh of relief, as Zuko continued. "In the future, try to avoid Azula, okay? She's going to be gunning for you." As if Sokka hadn't been trying to steer clear of Azula since she first arrived at Hogwarts. Zuko nodded tersely at Sokka before walking away. 

And sure, there were moments when she was unavoidable, filled with Azula's constant verbal and magical attacks, whispered under her breath, causing Sokka to vomit urchin-slugs or tumble down a flight of stairs or grow buck-teeth. It was annoying. But when Zuko started making eye contact in the hallways and sometimes he said the counter-curse as he passed by, it made the attacks easier to bear. 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

When Sokka arrived at the library, a figure hunched over a book occupied his favorite table. Assuming Teo or maybe Haru had decided to join him, Sokka threw his bag on the table and collapsed in the nearest seat. "I don't know how we're going to beat Slytherin--" Sokka cut himself off in surprise.

The seated figure snapped his head up just as Sokka grabbed his shoulder. It was Zuko, with his mustard yellow tie loosened and hair in disarray. He had one eye stretched wide in surprise and the scarred eye set narrowly. Abruptly he straightened his posture, spine taut, appearing defensive. 

Sokka removed his hand from Zuko's sculpted shoulder. Damn, this guy trained so much, even his shoulder was impressive. Which wasn't fair. Zuko already had too much going for him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! I thought you were--I mean I'll let you get back to studying," said Sokka, looking at the book Zuko was trying to shield, "Muggle Studies?" Sokka raised both eyebrows and heard his voice crack. 

Zuko's cheeks flushed. "It's an--it was this or Divination." He cleared his throat. "It's, I have to, um. I don't know any of this stuff. I'm from a pureblood family."

"Of course you are." 

Of course he is. Everyone in the entire wizarding world knew about Zuko's family, tracing their bloodline for generations. Notable favorites include Lord Sozin, a famous racist, who held office as Minister for Magic a century ago and launched a crusade against Muggle-born wizards and half-bloods, through passing horrible, exclusionary laws as well as inciting his supporters to attack Muggle-borns. He orchestrated the Massacre of the Western Air Temple, a magical community that got almost entirely wiped out despite being mostly full of purebloods. Sozin called them bloodtraitors.

Also the same family also features Lord Azulon, Sozin's son, who held office as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and continued in his father's efforts to destroy every Muggle-born's standing in the wizarding world. After his removal from office for secretly compiling a Muggle-born registration list, he spent the rest of his lifetime bitterly fighting, politically and violently, against Muggle-borns and any their supporters. 

And now Lord Ozai, Sozin's grandson, spouted identical prejudice to his grandfather and father's ideals in his speech three months ago announcing his candidacy for Minister for Magic. 

Not to be left out, Headmaster Iroh, Ozai's older brother has refused to publicly condemn prejudice against Muggle-born students in the entirety of Sokka's time at Hogwarts. 

For over a century, Zuko's family has had an incredible amount of influence in the wizarding world; the entirety of which has been used to exclude or suppress Muggle-borns.

Sokka felt unsure of how to proceed. The face of inequality he and his sister faced had been Zuko's and Azula's for a long time. And still was Azula. 

But Zuko hadn't called him or Katara Mudbloods in a long time. He wasn't violent or constantly furious anymore. Lately he had been outright friendly.

Despite the amazing opportunity to yell at Lord Ozai's son for all of the horrible beliefs that forced him and his sister and so many other witches and wizards to constantly defend their right to exist, Sokka thought twice. Zuko wouldn't become open to Muggle-born rights through unleashed boiling resentment.

Deftly ignoring over a hundred years of Muggle-born oppression, Sokka tried to face Zuko, not his family history. Though he couldn't help his small disbelieving laugh, as he turned to Zuko and offered, "Is there anything you need help understanding? Aang took Muggle Studies last year and could not understand the banking section for the life of him."

Zuko blanched. "There's a banking section?"

"Yeah," Sokka nodded. "But that's later in the year. And it's not too hard! Even Aang got the hang of it!" 

Zuko gave a halfhearted smile. Aang had notorious problems with focusing.

“Aang took Muggle Studies last year. As a third year?” Zuko asked. 

“Maybe a little earlier than most people, but he’s madly in love with Katara. I think he hoped it would impress her,” said Sokka with a smirk.

Zuko coughed a little. “And did it?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. I’m sure Katara appreciates the opportunity to rant to someone else about Muggle inclusion,” said Sokka with a grimace. “I can’t listen to those lectures every day, you know?” He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but he thought he should warn Zuko. “You’re not taking Muggle Studies to impress her too, right? It might be too little too late, no offense.”

“No! I couldn’t face a whole year of Professor Wu’s predictions. My scar isn’t an omen! I don’t want to hear any more about the battle between good and evil!” Zuko huffed. “I’m not trying to impress anyone. I’m just reviewing," he said a little gruffly. 

He hesitated before he glanced over at Sokka shyly. "But thank you for your offer. To help explain Muggle things. I'm sure everything in this book is basic, common sense to you." He sounded defensive. 

"Of course some of it is. Some things are part of being a Muggle, or being raised like one. But it's not universal. My family isn't like the ones in the book, because I'm not from the UK. We're from much further north," Sokka said. Definitely getting a little too personal. 

Yet, as he was apt to do when he was nervous, Sokka rambled on. "There's also actually a surprising number of errors." He grabbed for the book and flipped through the pages until he reached the section on technology. "I saw this when I was helping Aang study last year. Electricity is spelled wrong. And the whole concept is not explained correctly and lightning is given too much credit, since it's most likely to blowout a fuse. Also it's wildly unreliable, Muggles do not rely on lightning to power their cars or homes or anything." 

"I was wondering if Muggles always had to wait for a storm to use their internet. It would be idiotic," said Zuko. 

Sokka ignored Zuko's insulting tone; it didn't seem intentional. "Yeah, Muggles invented a number of ways of harnessing energy. That's a major problem with the class! All Muggles are presented as identical. But the only thing all Muggles have in common is that none of them use magic! A Hufflepuff doesn't act like a Slytherin. Even in Slytherin, not all of them act alike. How can anyone expect  _all_  Muggles to act the same?" 

Sokka realized he was short of breath only when he stopped taking. Perhaps he got a little carried away, especially looking over to see Zuko's surprised expression.

Sokka felt like he should apologize; Muggle issues always made him passionate. Yet his pride couldn't take apologizing to Lord Ozai's son about Muggles. 

"Okay, that was a little much," Sokka said as apologetically as he could manage. "I'll head to a different table and stop distracting you." 

Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm, halting his departure. "No, it's fine. We can both use this table. If I have any questions, I could, uh, ask you." 

"All right," Sokka hid all of his recon and notes about the Hufflepuff team at the bottom of his Quidditch materials, instead pulling down his breakdown of the Slytherin team. "Any Muggle trouble, I'm here on the double!"

Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes, "I changed my mind," he said jokingly. 

Sokka let out a small laugh and paused in reading over his notes. Fair to give the guy a heads up and avoid this in the future. "By the way, Zuko, this is normally my preferred table. I'm usually here a lot." 

Zuko gave him a long stare, despite his cheeks reddening. "Yeah, okay. That's--" Zuko broke off and looked down, scratching the back of his neck. "That's good to know." 

Take that, Katara! He can be sensitive or whatever. Sokka returned to his Quddi-sheet of Slytherin's last game against Gryffindor; whenever he looked up he saw the outline of Zuko's shy smile.  _Makes him look less angry_ , Sokka thought to himself. 

The rest of their studying passed without incidence.

 

 

 

 

The next day, later in the evening, freshly showered from a tiring Quidditch practice, Sokka was ready to outline the new plays he had tested in practice today, after working out some of the issues. As he continued to his usual table, he noticed it was occupied. Zuko again? 

Confused and a little wrong-footed, Sokka approached him carefully. "What are you doing here?" 

Zuko looked taken aback. "What?" 

Sokka almost slapped his forehead. "I mean, didn't you have practice tonight? I thought you had the field after us." 

Zuko looked nervous as he responded. "We moved our practice up earlier. I needed to get some studying done." He shyly nudged his Muggle Studies textbook. 

Sokka sat down and joined Zuko at the table. "That's means you switched with Jet, right? What sort of horrible favor do you have to do for him?"

"I have to take care of his mandrake until it matures," Zuko said glumly. 

Sokka gave him a sympathetic look, "Ugh that sounds horrible. Jet is the worst. Hopefully you get enough studying done so it's worth it." 

Zuko gave him a rather peculiar stare, intense like he usually is. It was odd; Sokka hadn't realized that he'd been so relaxed. "I think it will be," Zuko replied softly. 

Sokka thought he should try to explain the situation at least once more. Maybe be a little more direct. "This is my favorite table by the way. I'm usually here." 

Zuko just blushed and didn't say anything and gave brief nod. Well, Sokka tried. If Zuko was trying for some passive aggressive power play, he wasn't going to budge. Zuko didn't have any more of a right to the table, no matter who is in his family. 

Sokka's stubbornness ensured that they started studying together on a weekly basis. 

 

 

 

 

By the fifth time Sokka caught Zuko at his favorite spot in the library, he sat down at the table without comment. Sokka was uncharacteristically quiet during most of their time together. And Zuko had never been the most expressive guy.

Zuko didn't have any questions about Muggles and Sokka really didn't know what to say to Ozai's son. So they usually didn't talk much.

This time, before studying, Sokka rummaged around his bag. Pulling out cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs and blubbered seal jerky and a portable mug of tea, he opened the packet of jerky and stuffed a handful his mouth.

He turned to see Zuko's judgmental look. "You're not supposed to eat in here," said Zuko. 

"Wan Shi Tong already hates me. Nothing can make it worse at this point!" Sokka had difficulty talking with his full mouth, but Zuko seemed to get the picture. 

Taking a sip of tea, Sokka nudged his snacks over. "Want any?" 

Zuko timidly reached for a chocolate frog, as if he thought Sokka was going to snatch it back. He opened it with gentle hands, carefully folding back the lid and grabbing the hopping chocolate frog without hesitation. "Thank you," he said softly.

"What card you'd get?" Sokka leaned over to look. He has a robust chocolate card collection that was entirely respectable. He didn't get why Katara and Toph made fun of him for it so often. 

Zuko popped the frog-shaped chocolate into his mouth and then stared at the card for a moment.

"I actually don't know who this is," he said. "Kuruk?" He faced the card towards Sokka. 

"Whoa! I've never seen him on a card before!" Sokka excitedly grabbed the card out of Zuko's hands and examined it. "He was a Muggle-born too!" 

"So he's like you?" Zuko asked. 

Sokka paused. "We do have similar backgrounds, but he was so powerful. He's more like Katara really." 

Zuko lightly angled the card in Sokka's grasp to read the description on the back. "I don't know, Sokka. It says he was brash and arrogant." He glanced up and gave Sokka a wry look. "Doesn't seem entirely unlike you."

Sokka elbowed him in the side, which Zuko ignored as he continued, "Still I've never heard of Kuruk before."

"You have probably, just not by name. He's the wizard who unleashed the Face-Stealing monster. He also captured it again, but people  _always_  focus on the first part," Sokka said. 

Zuko said, "Oh, he lost his fiancé to the, what was it called?"

"Koh," Sokka said. "Yeah, he did. What a horrible way to loose someone you love."

Zuko agreed and then thrust the card at Sokka. "You should keep it."

Sokka let out a little chuckle. "No, trust me, that's not a good idea. It would be really bad for me to take this back. It's a whole thing back home." 

 Zuko insisted. "Sokka, this is a brilliant wizard who released a monster out of arrogance and destroyed his life. He clearly embodies your self-inflicted struggle and anguish more than any other wizard I can think of," he said with a wide smirk. 

Sokka snatched the card back from Zuko while complaining. "Professor Wu is a crackpot! And my anguish isn't self-inflicted!" Sokka slammed his fist down on the table to punctuate his point, and ended up knocking his tea off the table and on his lap. Startled he leapt up to wipe at his lap, nearly flipping the table in his urgency. 

Zuko steadied the table before he raised his eyebrows. He didn't say a word.

Sokka paused to take in the sight of the mess he made. "This doesn't prove anything!" 

Zuko burst out laughing and couldn't stop himself even when Wan Shi Tong came over to quiet them. Quick to anger and already holding a grudge against Sokka because  _one time_  he had stolen a book from the library  _three years ago_ , and also seeing all of the food Sokka snuck into the library, Wan Shi Tong expelled them from the library with a great deal of satisfaction. 

As Sokka packed his things quickly, unnerved by the residential owl's piercing, predatory stare, he rushed out of the library. Grasping the forgotten Kuruk card in his hand, Sokka realized that Zuko actually laughed. He had a beautiful laugh. 

 

 

 

 

A few days later, with some distance, Sokka finally realized that something  _must_  be going on. Sure Zuko acted all friendly and awkward and charming and started to laugh like a human with real emotions or whatever. And he did help out with that fight with Azula. But it was weird for Zuko to laugh! It was weird for them to be hanging out! Or getting along! He was even acting like he enjoyed hanging out together. Obviously he was up to something. 

Sokka couldn't figure out what. He decided to bide his time and wait for Zuko to strike.

At their next study session, munching on another pack of chocolate frogs, Sokka made a spectacular catch of a errant frog that tried to jump off the table and tossed it in his mouth. 

"Impressed? Don't be intimidated. It's my natural reflexes. I could have been Seeker, you know," Sokka bragged. "No one believes me but you've seen the proof."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and easily tossed a chocolate frog up in the air and caught it in his mouth. “Don't worry. I think I can keep up," Zuko gave a small grin. "Did you ever think about trying out for Seeker? Or do you prefer to play Beater?" He shook his head a little. "I don't get it. Bludgers are so barbaric," Zuko's tone sounded dismissive. 

This was it! Quidditch espionage! That was Zuko's endgame. 

"It's not for the faint of heart, I'll admit." Sokka couldn't help his wide grin; it takes a special person to be a Beater.

"It's not only taking a beating," Zuko replied. "Don't you ever--isn't it weird bludgeoning your classmates? We might not be in your house, but we are your friends." Suddenly Zuko flushed and looked down. "I mean, Aang, right? Aang's your friend. So's Suki. And Ty Lee is your... Well, you guys get along," Zuko said sourly. 

"Oh, but I-- there isn't-- it's more--hold on." Sokka paused to gather his thoughts. "Now Jet might be an exception, but I try to never seriously injure or impede a player." Seeing Zuko start to object, Sokka continued. "I know, when I was younger and more foolish, when I first started off, I would hit anything I thought I could get away with. Whether if it was against the rules or not. I stopped in the middle of my fifth year when I got Suki in her shoulder too hard. She didn't even have possession of the quaffle." Sokka took a deep breath and let it out. It hurt to remember the pain on her face. "Sure, there are accidents, like our last match. My bludger was perfectly on course, but you swerved suddenly and it clocked you on the back of the head. I didn't mean to do that." 

"So that why so many of your plays actually don't make contact? I thought you just had a shaky aim some days," Zuko said. 

"Hey! My aim has always been impeccable, ever since I was young. After I accidentally injured Suki, I practiced for hours with Aang after the season ended, figuring out how to get the bludger near a player without making contact," Sokka admitted. Then he realized exactly what he said. "Don't tell anyone that. I mean I'll hit them if I need to. If the game's on the line, I'll get 'em!" 

Zuko laughed. "Of course you would. How is your aim so good anyhow? Luck? A focusing charm?" 

Sokka was aghast. "I would never," he objected, clutching a hand to his chest. "How dare you imply that I would cheat! That's pure skill, Huffy. I spent my childhood using a boomerang, first playing games and later using it for hunting."

"Sokka, I was--" Zuko held up his hands and tried to speak calmly. 

"I can't even cast a focusing charm that accurate! And I wouldn't have the energy to cast spells like that all throughout the game!" Sokka threw himself backwards into his seat and petulantly crossed his arms. 

Then he realized what he accidentally admitted to again.  _Now Zuko knew exactly how pathetic a wizard he was_ , Sokka thought. He smacked his head and forced himself to shut up for once. This anti-espionage was not going to plan; he had already embarrassed himself twice.

Zuko didn't say anything for a while organized his parchment and picked up his pen, like he was going to start working again. Then he looked over at Sokka. "What a boomerang?" he asked lightly. 

"It's a Muggle weapon. You should look it up. It's really cool." Sokka paused, now was definitely time to change the subject. Before Zuko asked exactly how weak a wizard he was. "So why are you a Chaser? It's a tedious position, almost as boring as being a Keeper. You're probably quick enough to be a Seeker, right?" 

"Hey! Chaser isn't that bad! Sure it's not as violent as a Beater, but it's an integral part of the team," Zuko defended. 

"Beaters add strategic chaos to the game. That's my specialty, and it can make the difference between winning or losing a game," Sokka smirked. "Or did you forget our last match?" 

Zuko rolled his eyes and gave Sokka a playful shove. "You're an idiot." Sokka was surprised by how fond he sounded. 

Zuko was silent for a moment, "I was training to be Seeker actually, when I first joined the team. When I was younger, before I started at Hogwarts, I spent most of my free time on a broom. But Azula always made me play Keeper, so I would play Seeker by myself." A solemn look passed across his face. 

"Did you change position when you were captain?" Sokka let out a laugh. "All that power go to your head?"

"No," Zuko said frankly. "I saw Aang at try-outs. That kid is a natural born Seeker, if I've seen any. I mean Teo is good and Suki is smart, but I've never seen someone ride a broom as well as Aang. No fear of heights or problems with control. He's a talented kid." 

That was the most he ever heard Zuko say at one time, he was sure. 

"So you learned a totally new position?" 

Zuko considered the question, "Yes, but it wasn't too difficult. Chasers are pretty boring, aren't they?" 

Sokka rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I get that you like it, but you have to admit, it's pretty basic. Get the quaffle, throw it through the hoop. How hard can that be?" 

Zuko gave him a considering glance. "We should scrimmage together. After practice one day. I'll train you with some Chaser drills. We'll see if I can't change your mind," he said in a low voice with a slight rasp. 

Weighing the likelihood of making an ass of himself in front of Zuko versus his natural competitive streak, Sokka was torn. And agreeing would mean voluntarily spending more time with Zuko. 

"Unless you're worried you can't keep up," Zuko said loftily, smiling. "Not everyone is cut out to be on the front lines of the game. Quidditch is a rough sport." 

Narrowing his eyes at Zuko, Sokka said, "You name the time. I'm there. And after I dominate your position, maybe we'll see if you have what it takes to be a Beater." Sokka cocked his head to punctuate his challenge; only after speaking did he realize how suggestive he sounded. 

Zuko maintained eye contact. "It's on," he agreed. "I'll reserve the field for Friday."

"Sounds good, that way on Saturday I can have a victory butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks after I kick your ass," Sokka gloated. 

"Not if I--" Zuko started to say. 

"Hey guys! Are you guys talking about Hogsmeade next weekend?" Teo interrupted, ignoring the smack talk between them. He spoke loudly and cheerfully, as if the sheer force of his happiness would derail their argument. 

Sokka wasn't sure if it was an argument. Sure it sounded aggressive and teasing like always, but this time it was almost a little more flirtatious? On his end at least. Merlin's balls, he better watch himself before Zuko picked up on it. He didn't want to imagine Zuko having to let him down gently. Not that he wanted to ask Zuko out or anything! 

At Teo's overbearingly pleasant tone, Wan Shi Tong walk by to give Teo a stern glare, which he missed as he pushed the chair at the table next to Sokka away and wheeled himself up to Sokka's favorite table.

Not waiting for their response, Teo gave Zuko a bright smile and said, "Zuko, it’s good to see you! Were you trying to distract Sokka from boring you about Quidditch? I keep telling him there are other things in the world! He should broaden his horizons, right?"

Sokka objected furiously, "That's not all I talk about! I discuss a variety interesting subjects! I'm a Renaissance man!" Sokka protested.

"A what?" Zuko asked at the same time Teo agreed sarcastically with a wide grin.

Zuko snorted quietly as he began to pack up his belongings. 

Teo noticed and said, "You don't have to leave just because I'm here! We aren't going to discuss any sensitive Quidditch strategies. We're adapting a propulsion charm for the lift I take to get into Ravenclaw tower." Teo pulled the schematics and references books from his backpack. 

"We definitely can get it to go faster permanently, without having Haru or Aang nearby to cast the spell," Sokka added. 

Zuko offered them a strained smile. "No, it's okay. I don't know anything about spell diagramming. I wouldn't be any help. And I was planning on heading back to my common room anyways."

"Okay! And hey Zuko, if you don't have any plans this weekend for Hogsmeade, you should join us! We're planning on heading to Zonko's and then the Three Broomsticks."

Sokka stared at Teo in shock. Zuko was a Hufflepuff sure, and okay he could admit to himself that maybe Zuko didn't have a nefarious plot. He hadn't asked at game strategies at all. And okay, they had been spending more time together. But still, he was Ozai's son.

And he was always rude to Aang. Well, not anymore apparently. Aang had been gushing about how much better their Quidditch team had been bonding this year. But Zuko was constantly arguing with Katara in class, though Suki readily admits that Katara was the one to start most of those confrontations. 

Zuko wasn't their friend. He really only hung out with Sokka, and that's only because they were both too stubborn to use another table in the library. He probably didn't even want to be their friend. 

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I can meet you at the Three Broomsticks, what time?" 

Sokka was flabbergasted, a preposterous word for a ridiculous emotion, but there was no other way to describe it. "What?" he asked, though he grimaced at how rude it came out. "You're going to meet us? Why? I mean," he backtracked at Zuko's startled almost hurt expression and Teo's look of concern. "Don't you have a date or something planned?" Or any Ozai rallies to attend? Luckily he stopped himself from saying the latter.

"No," Zuko sighed, like the drama queen he pretended he wasn't. "No date. Or anything." 

Sokka was still confused but he doubted asking Zuko a million questions was going to make him feel welcome. And he'd already been rude. "Okay, well, that's good." Sokka said slowly. "We'll see you Saturday." 

"See you then," Zuko replied gruffly, but that was his usual voice. 

Zuko hefted his bag into his shoulder, but before he could turn away, Sokka asked, "Wait, why won't you come with us to Zonko's?" 

Zuko snorted and readjusted his bag. "I'm not an imbecile, Sokka. I'm not going to go with you to a joke shop."

Teo burst out laughing, only to be shushed by Wan Shi Tong, his neck stretching to shoot his head above the top of a bookshelf. Sokka tried to summon up an indignant expression, but instead he shrugged. "Honestly that’s probably a smart choice." He gave a wry smile.

Teo patted Sokka's arm, "Don't worry, I'll still go with you." 

"See you Saturday?" Zuko asked and only walked away after Sokka agreed.

It was only after Sokka done adding his suggestions to Teo's propulsion charm that he realized Zuko hadn't done any studying at all.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, a few days later Sokka was summoned to Headmaster Iroh's office. While he assumed that Teo was also going to be present, because both he and Teo had modified the broom, instead only the four team captains had been asked to come. 

Sokka knew tampering with brooms was both illegal and against Hogwarts policy; he figured he could argue that it was only done in order to make the game accessible to Teo. This was not the first battle Sokka had fought with Teo against the administration.

Ignoring Jet, Zuko, and Azula, Sokka stared down Headmaster Iroh, hoping he wasn't going to be expelled during his seventh year. It would be cruel to do it in front of three of his greatest enemies. Well maybe just two, Zuko had been a lot more tolerable lately. 

Instead of waiting for Headmaster Iroh to start, Sokka jumped in on the defensive, reminding his unsympathetic audience of Hogwarts's dismal accessibility record, which affected Toph and Teo. Especially with Ravenclaw Tower, which Teo had to traverse in order to get to his own common room and dorm. The proposed solution had been to rely on an advanced student to use  _wingardium leviosa_  to levitate Teo up the cramped, spiraling staircase.

"Teo was too young and inexperienced to accomplish the spell on his own. So everyday, multiple times a day he had to wait for a prefect or an older student he knew well enough to ask, which was humiliating for Teo! And he was too kind to raise any objections, but it was more than the tower." Sokka could tell he was getting off topic but this has enraged him for a long time and he could finally talk to Headmaster Iroh about it, instead of complaining to Teo and Katara. Teo would sigh with a weak smile, and insist it wasn't that bad and try to think of a clever, magical solution. And Katara would get as fired up as Sokka, each sibling feeding off the other until they worked themselves into a tantrum and had to spend the next few hours sulking. 

"Did Teo have any friends to help him with the spell? Or only prefects were allowed to help?" Azula asked, sounding so innocent, her tone light and inquisitive. 

Sokka felt shame crowd him. He dropped his gaze and indignant tone. "He had assistance from anyone who could manage." Anyone except him. Though he was a few years older with more magical experience, he still didn't have the magical ability necessary to help Teo. His face burning, Sokka remembered waiting uselessly besides Teo, as they each hoped someone would come by and help Teo up the stairs, feeling so powerless. Sokka always wondered if being a friend who waited with him had been at all helpful, but he knew being a powerful wizard would have been more useful. 

Headmaster Iroh softly interjected, "Successfully producing a levitating charm is easy with feathers and books. Attempting to lift an entire person is a strenuous for anyone."

Sokka reminded himself that Headmaster Iroh probably didn't mean to sound condescending. But it was grating considering that every witch and wizard but Sokka in this room could have performed the spell for Teo. They never had too. None of their friends had been discriminated against. None of them had to plan their schedule around when other students could take the time to help. The wizarding world had been built for Ozai's family. "But it wasn't getting to the common room that was an issue! It was everywhere, all of his classes and the even Great Hall! We had to ask for a spell that would remove parts of the benches so Teo could join us at the table! Luckily he's a strong wizard and now can get anywhere he needs to go. But this school didn't support Teo in his first year or since. And I don't think my team should be punished for trying to help our friend play Quidditch. Everyone deserves a chance to play!" Sokka's embarrassment receded as his indignation returned, finally back on track. 

Gently Headmaster Iroh began, "I understand where you are coming from--"

But Sokka feared if he stopped now he would loose his nerve and give up the fight. Interrupting, he continued, "The lack of support isn't only concerning Quidditch! When the administration finally figured out that forcing a first year to rely on a levitation charm was not a viable solution, they compromised and built an external passage to Tower with a gradual ramp that took twenty minutes to get up!"

After the ramp was constructed, Sokka organized a protest where all the Ravenclaws used the ramp instead of the stairs. While the students were supportive, it was a cumbersome form of protest that only affected their housemates with very little visibility to the rest of the school. Sokka wanted to transfigure all of the staircases in Hogwarts to the same specs at Teo's absurd ramp, but Teo suggested that they try to figure out an alternative solution instead. With Professor Piandao’s help, Teo and Sokka constructed a pulley-lift powered by magic. Much quicker and easier to maneuver.  

"If Hogwarts isn't going to address these issues, then students shouldn't be punished when they are forced to take action!" Sokka slammed his hand on Iroh's desk in frustration; the sound rang out too loud. 

There was a brief silence, during which Sokka sat back down in his chair as he collected his thoughts. He didn't remember standing up.

Jet cut off Sokka's dramatic display when he laconically asked, "Do I really need to be here?"

Sokka tried to be levelheaded in his response, but Jet's hypocrisy burned him up. "I get it, Jet. You don't care about anyone but yourself and your idiotic Freedom Fighters. But Teo deserves the right to play Quidditch, like everyone else, which is something I thought your little club care about. If all the other teams and Heads of Houses refuse to allow Teo the same rights and access as every other student here, then the entire Ravenclaw team will recuse themselves from the rest of the Quidditch season this year." 

While most of the other members present had looked bored with all of Sokka's typical ranting, his final point, threatening that the Ravenclaw team wouldn't play at all, finally garnered a reaction from the most of collected team captains and Headmaster Iroh, whose eyebrows rose high on his face. Jet gave an undignified double take. Zuko's jaw literally dropped. The only one unaffected was Azula who sat uninterested, filing her nails. 

Again undercutting Sokka's dramatic announcements, Jet ended the startled silence by smirking and leaning forward, "Trying to be more like your little sister, huh? Does the rest of your team agree with your crusade here?" 

Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment. "I have the signature from everyone on my team agreeing to disband for the year in protest of this gross injustice. The hallowed halls of Hogwarts should not abide such inequality!" Oh no, that sounded much better in his head, from Zuko's quiet snort, it must have sounded pretty bad. 

Ignoring his impassioned speech, Azula snagged the paper out of Sokka's hands. "Hmm, it seems Mai in fact did not sign her name, but instead she wrote ' _I don't care_ ' in cursive." 

Sokka felt his cheeks grow hot and replied, "I honestly thought that was just Mai's signature. I heard that's what she wrote on her Apparition license."

There was a small choking noise from Zuko that was muffled quickly. 

Azula narrowed her eyes at Sokka. "For something as meaningless as this, I'm surprised she wrote anything at all," she said. 

Sokka decided not to mention all of his asking, then pleading, then eventually bargaining he had to do to get Mai to write that much. Admitting that at least one of these signatures was bribed would not help his case. Actually Azula probably knew all about his deal; she was probably the one who insisted on a bottle Felix Felicis potion as payment.

There was another brief silence, until Zuko cleared his throat. "You would really--if Teo wasn't allowed, you wouldn't play Quidditch? The whole year?" 

Sokka understood their surprise; it was a large part of his identity at Hogwarts. He remembered how strange magic was until he discovered Quidditch. Before seeing his first match, he had written to his father asking to come home. As a confused Muggle-born struggling with magic, everyday brought new challenges and failures. He remembered his first few months as a tiny, naive Ravenclaw, trying to live up to the house of intelligence and wit, while not knowing anything about the new, magical world he'd discovered a few months previously. Quidditch though, that made him feel like he could belong at Hogwarts, like magic could mean something to him too. The game relied on skill and strategy and invited random chance to wreck any possibilities of a pattern. It wasn't another subject to struggle in; he wasn't already years behind his peers for once. 

"We wouldn't compete for the Cup, but we could play Quidditch on our own time. Start a club or something," Sokka said. "Oh! It could be an underground league for people who aren't bigoted or prejudiced. Like a  _Fight Club_  for Quidditch, except instead of punches the winners get potions, like polyjuice or amortentia. We could do a bracket!" 

"Sokka," Headmaster Iroh cut him off with a raised eyebrow, "while I'm sure your plan for organizing an illicit, forbidden club along with brewing highly advanced, banned potions was merely a hilarious joke, I feel it's my duty to remind you that doing either of those activities will immediately lead to your expulsion. Additionally there is no need. None of your peers have objected. I inspected the broom myself. It had well-constructed modifications for access but no undo advantage. Teo is of course welcome to play for the Ravenclaw team."

"What? None of you objected? None?" Sokka gaped at Jet and Azula. They were two of the biggest assholes at Hogwarts, how did they not object? They had a problem with everything! Jet once picked a fight with a ghost! 

Jet spoke up first. "Of course I don't object, Sokka. I'm going to beat you this year fair and square. So you need all the help your team can get. And Smellerbee would hex me if she found out that I didn't help Teo join the Quidditch team."

Right. Sokka, in his glory and indignation, had forgotten that Smellerbee had fought relentlessly for a salary for house-elves. It was the flagship cause of the Freedom Fighters, protesting what they saw as the pureblood enslavement of magical creatures. All of the Freedom Fighters were Muggle-born or half-bloods, no doubt they saw this conflict with Teo as another example of pureblood bigotry. As much as he hated Jet and the Freedom Fighters, Sokka couldn't disagree with them entirely. 

"To be clear, Jet, you didn't help Teo at all. You just weren't a scumbag when we all thought you would be. You don't deserve a medal," said Sokka. "And really no one else objects?" He didn't know why he was prying into it; there was no reason for Azula to hide her disdain. She wasn't  _shy_. 

She straightened her already perfect hair. "Like Mai and probably everyone else in this room, I don't care. Am I free to go now?" 

Headmaster Iroh nodded. "Yes, you are all dismissed. Thank you for your patience regarding this matter." 

"Of course, Uncle," Azula said in her lilting, conniving voice before exiting. 

Jet, Zuko, and Sokka also rose to leave. "Thank you, Headmaster Iroh," said Sokka. 

"Thank you, Uncle," said Zuko. 

As Zuko and Jet exited, Sokka paused and gave Headmaster Iroh a sheepish grin. "One more thing. Before this meeting, Katara and I looked up the school policy on this. And you would have been within your rights to expel Teo and me without notice. Which I don't think is fair, not without some sort of system in place to hear our side of the story. And according to our  _current_  school rules, technically witches aren't allowed to study the phases of the moon, out of fear of inducing hysteria? But that one topic is about a fourth of Divination and a significant portion of Astrology! If I have to study those dumb things, then so does Katara!" 

Headmaster Iroh chuckled and looked at Sokka with twinkling, kind eyes. "What are you proposing?"

Sokka let out a breath. "Well, my sister has been nagging me--I mean, I've been having some discussions with some of the other students, and we do think there should be a revision to the student policies at Hogwarts." 

Uncle Iroh nodded slowly with a straight face but his eyes gleaming. "I agree, we've been needing those changes for a long time! Maybe a student proposal calling for those changes would set the wheels in motion." 

Sokka had expected to be told no or to be brushed off with a promise to consider it. He never thought he would be told to do the work himself, and he wasn't exactly sure what to think about that. "Thank you sir, I'll let my sister know. I'm sure we'll have a rough draft of a proposal within a few weeks. And thank you for supporting Teo playing Quidditch." 

"Of course! Everyone deserves to experience the joy of the game! Would you like to stay for a cup of tea? It's my favorite, white jasmine! Tea can sooth the most lonesome hearts or quiet the loudest fears, if only for a moment." Everything Headmaster Iroh said sounded wise. Sokka had to learn how to do that.

"I'm sorry, sir, I want to tell Teo the good news. He was worried about getting kicked off the team," said Sokka feeling genuinely apologetic, he couldn't even imagine all of the fantastic stories Headmaster Iroh had to tell.

"Perhaps another time!" Headmaster Iroh said as he wandered away to the tea set by his desk. 

Sokka turned and exited Iroh's office quickly and made his way to library, excited to tell Teo the good news. 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

Zuko had come to the Ravenclaw's Quidditch practice earlier that day. Startled and worried about spies, Sokka immediately went over to chastise Zuko into leaving. Unperturbed, Zuko merely asked Sokka to stay after his practice today for their scrimmage. Apparently he had reserved the pitch. 

Now Sokka stood like an idiot in the middle of the pitch, about a half an hour left of sunlight left, the wind turning from brisk to chilly in the late evening. He watched Zuko slowly pull off his black and yellow knit sweater. It looked familiar. Aang probably made it as a gift for his Quidditch team last year. Sokka got a similar sweater in navy and black from Aang, who loved learning crafting charms. 

Nervous and with too much pent up energy, despite recently finishing up practice, Sokka started to ramble. "I'm more the man with a plan, you know. I'm not usually involved in the close-range action," said Sokka as he tried to figure out why he was flushing so much. Why was he so nervous? And why did he feel a little hot under the collar? The wind was cutting through his cloak. And they hadn't started anything physical yet. Like Quidditch! 

"I know," said Zuko with a smirk. "You'll get better with more practice. The bludgers won't always be there, sometimes you have to get in people's face, get physical."

Sokka felt his cheeks heat up more at Zuko's word choice. He never felt so grateful for his skin tone than at this moment, which excelled at hiding his flushed cheeks.

"I smack bludgers at players all the time. I'm not afraid of pain or defending my space," Sokka protested. 

Zuko gave him a glib smile. "Right, but today we're gonna play Chaser on Chaser. No bludgers, no distractions, just simple head-on interaction."

"Okay," Sokka reluctantly agreed, "but don't get too mad when I'm awful." He smiled sheepishly and tossed his broomstick between his hands. It was an old dusty Cloudsweeper, a dated model littered with dents. He had borrowed it from the broom cupboard under Long Feng's watchful eye since his second year. He sold potions to buy a cheap replacement for the school; this broom has seen him through a lot of games. He wanted to take it with him when he left. 

Besides the illegal mods could get him into trouble if he left it lying around. It was nothing outrageous, but enough so the ancient Cloudsweeper wasn't a disadvantage. Unlike Teo's broom, there wasn't any excuse but his inability to pay for a fancy, new broom. And that was no excuse at all to most of the wizarding world; in fact that was defect of character. The Ravenclaw Head of House Piandao must have known by this point that his broom had been modified, but Sokka never fielded any questions on it. Luckily.   

"Your strategy and long-distance planning is great," Zuko said. "But some close-range tactics would be beneficial. It could help you position your Chasers more effectively, and you will be able identity weak spots in the defense. Let's warm up." 

Sokka caught himself staring at Zuko; he shook his head to snap out of it. Zuko had this intensity, and precision, and dedication and also he filled out his old, threadbare long sleeve shirt well. He was distracting to say the least. 

Sokka imagined other activities that Zuko would be as meticulous, as a precise and strenuous about.  _Stop it and focus,_  Sokka reminded himself, grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes. Zuko didn't set up this scrimmage to be objectified and ogled.  _Start being grateful! And less creepy! He wouldn't want a Mudblood checking him out anyways!_ thought Sokka. 

Zuko had started to stretch and get loose for their practice. He had a smirk teasing at his lips. His arms were stretched over his head, raising his tight shirt to show his lean, defined muscles. Sokka looked on half in envy and half in lust. Of course he's fucking perfect, with the perfect body and the perfect face and the perfect smile that used to be so rare, and perfect enviable competence and perfect searing intelligence. Sokka was getting off track, so he forced himself to start stretching too, feeling a little sore after an intense practice with his team. He hoped he didn't fall over or do anything too foolish. Staring like a ravenous animal was embarrassing enough. 

Finally they got up in the air, and Sokka nimbly caught the quaffle tossed at him. 

"Let's do man-on-man to start," Zuko called out from the goal posts he was defending, a smirk still on his face. Sokka didn't think it was possible to blush anymore. Zuko's horrible phrasing and smirk and glowing golden eyes, oh god, someone find his dignity! 

"Okay," Sokka said after a long pause, avoiding eye contact. "Don't be too intimidated."

"Don't worry, I can take it," Zuko replied. 

"You--you're very confident," Sokka blurted out. Then he smacked his forehead. 

"Yeah. I am. This is something I can do. I can play Quidditch," Zuko said firmly. The assurance in his tone was not unfounded. He was one of the best Chasers in the school and had played on the team since his second year, like Sokka. Though Zuko had quit briefly in the middle of their third year, after he had the accident over winter holidays. With his left eye covered by gauze and his temper shorter than ever, playing Qudditch wasn't feasible. 

While Sokka had become captain of his team first, Zuko didn't serve as captain until his team until last year. This was Sokka's third year as captain and Zuko's second. And as seventh years, this is the last opportunity for the both of them to win the Quidditch Cup. As the winners of the Quidditch Cup for the previous two years, the Ravenclaws were the defending champions, the team to beat. But the next two games would determine Zuko's chances for the Cup. While Sokka had won the last match between their two teams, his team only won by ten points so the Hufflepuffs were definitely still in the running.

Sokka was also an excellent Quidditch player, by far the most effective Beater in the school. He knew this, but Zuko distracted him. He didn't know why this was suddenly a problem, he was fine against them during their match earlier this year. He didn't even really keep track of Zuko during the game. Except when he stopped playing and forgot about the game to catch Zuko in his arms. Except for that. 

Sokka hesitated, trying to create a strategy for approaching the goal. Zuko would throw himself head first into the fray, risking getting shoved from his broom and broken bones to score a goal. He was the highest scoring Chaser for the last two years running, mostly due to his mad, sheer determination. Usually on defensive, Zuko preferred to fall back and let his opponent fumble themselves into a corner, which was typically how Sokka took advantage. At the moment Zuko was about to pounce and close the gap, Sokka would send a bludger towards Zuko, startling him out of position, and allowing the Ravenclaw Chaser to score. 

There were no distractions this time. Up close and personal. Sokka could sense the on-coming humiliation. And he couldn't return the favor; Zuko would probably easily master a Beater's bat.

"Get on with it!" Zuko shouted. 

Sokka saw how far back Zuko was hanging and how he had accidentally drifted lower than the goalposts unthinkingly. Sokka launched the quaffle from his hands, far outside of the typical scoring zone. Zuko cursed and rushed up to intercept it, but was a fleeting second too late. The quaffle slipped past his fingers and into the center goal. 

Zuko fetched the ball and sent it back. "That strategy won't work again. And at some point you're gonna need to get physical," he yelled. 

"Sorry, did you say ten points to Ravenclaw? There's a bit of a draft," Sokka shouted back. 

Zuko didn't respond, simply got into position, this time much closer and much more focused. Sokka gulped.  _That may be the only goal I score here today_ , he thought.  

Sokka tucked his quaffle under his arm, like he'd seen Mai do. He started flying head on to Zuko, who accelerated to meet him. No more breathing room.

Sokka dove on his broom to the right, and barely eked by Zuko who followed behind closely.

As they neared the right, lower goal ring, Sokka raised his arm to dunk the quaffle when Zuko's body checked him, as gently as he could to still mess up his trajectory. Jolted out of range but still level with the goal ring, Sokka aimed his best shot and threw for the farthest left goal with as much force as he could manage.

Zuko loftily intercepted the quaffle before turning to face Sokka with a cocky grin. With sweat building up and his chest heaving, Zuko looked like all of Sokka's Quidditch fantasies rolled into one.

Sokka ignored the sight Zuko made and flew back into position. He needed score another goal; it couldn't be one fluke. 

Sokka again flew straight on, Zuko immediately trailing him, giving him way less room than he usually have a competitor that far away from the goal. Zuko tried to steal the quaffle away from him, sliding along his back before Sokka broke off by making a sudden dive down. With his attention focused on catching up--it almost looked like Zuko's plan was to tackle him midair, Sokka slowed down minutely as Zuko made large gains cutting the distance, with his speed increasing. Suddenly without warning, Sokka wildly chucked the quaffle as close as he could to the goal posts, yanking his broom to start moving directly vertically to catch up to the quaffle. 

Due to his inertia trying to catch up, Zuko flew right past the quaffle as it rose toward the goal and barely managed to he change his direction. He was able to loop around the base of the goal post, redirecting his momentum.  But by that point, Sokka had already reached the quaffle and lobbed it to the left goal ring.  

Zuko, urging his broom to gain height as quickly as it could, was closer than expected to the quaffle but still unable to snag it before it went through. 

Furious, Zuko let out a shout and smacked his thigh. Quickly retrieving the ball and throwing it back, Zuko added, "Best of five before we change position. And you should be careful, that trick won't work again."

Sokka tried to identify if Zuko was genuinely upset or just being dramatic as usual. He decided he couldn't spend his entire friendship tiptoeing around Zuko's temper. "It doesn't need to work again! It only needs to work the first time!"

Sokka gave a smug grin, which grew wider when he saw Zuko's wry smile aimed back at him. 

Sokka was only able to score one more time, which technically put him ahead of Zuko in terms of points scored. But during the last play, when Zuko had spiked the quaffle down, that was genuinely humbling. Sokka should have thought more about that play; he felt served. It was only Sokka's sharply honed survival instincts that had him diving out of the way in time and avoiding a quaffle to the face.

They switched positions, with Sokka trying to personally defend Zuko, which seemed near impossible. He was quick, strong, clever, and not afraid to get physical. Not at all. As desperately as Sokka was trying to stop Zuko, Zuko leaning into him, pressing into Sokka’s body to create space, constantly distracted him. The round to five passed too quickly, with Sokka unable to stop a single goal. He knew Zuko was a powerhouse, but this was humiliating. 

They landed to catch their breath and take a water break. The sun was setting, and the goalposts cast a long shadow, stretching across the pitch. Zuko kept looking over curiously. Sokka couldn't focus on that, too busy trying to squash his anger and embarrassment so he didn't do something stupid like take it out on Zuko. 

They got back on their brooms, Sokka on defense again. They played until it got too dark to see the quaffle clearly. Sokka had only been able to block Zuko's goals about a forth of the time, which was a remarkable improvement from where he started, but still dismal. He had never fully appreciated how much his own Chasers do to for their team. 

Sokka tried to hide how disappointed he was in his performance. As he walked to his kit, Zuko grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. 

"You're a natural talent, Sokka.” Zuko’s voice sounded raspy and gruff, sending a chill down Sokka's spine.

"You think too much. Rely more on your instincts and you'll pick up what works. You might fail over and over again, but eventually you'll get the hang of it. This is an entirely new way of playing Quidditch for you, and you improved so quickly. You should be proud of yourself," Zuko sounded so earnest. 

"What makes you think I was beating myself up?" Sokka scoffed, brushing off the kind pep talk was.

Zuko let out a happy laugh, "You have absolutely no poker face, Sokka. I can see everything you're thinking on your face!" 

Stifling down a shot of panic, Sokka reminded himself that couldn't possibly be true. There's no way Zuko would want to hangout with him if he had any idea was Sokka was feeling today. Not that Sokka had any idea what he was thinking. He had never thought Zuko was hot before, where was this coming from? He played Quidditch matches against Zuko before without being distracted. Studying in the library wasn't more difficult with Zuko hanging around, except for when they were chatting. Was he really that shallow? A hot guy in a tight shirt on a broom and suddenly Sokka couldn't concentrate? 

Zuko looked down shyly before he continued. "Also, I do the same thing too. If I don't get it right the first time. I can get pretty down on myself, lost in my head." 

This was bad. Zuko cared about him; he was being vulnerable, opening up. Zuko was a talented, beautiful jerk who was quickly becoming a good friend. And at this point, Sokka had to admit that they were definitely more than acquaintances. But Zuko was also devastatingly handsome, with piercing eyes and a sexy scar and a taut body-- _Stop_ , Sokka reminded himself,  _friends don't jerk off to friends._  He forced himself to not think about his history with Suki that proved otherwise. 

"Well thanks for the lesson, Zuko," he forced himself to say, ignoring his dumb, lustful thoughts. "Maybe one day we can get back out here. I'll show you how Beaters get it done." The cockiness of his words was undercut by how soft his voice was. 

Zuko gave him a blisteringly bright and huge smile, showing in his eyes and stretching the skin around his scar. It almost looked painful. "I'd like that a lot, Sokka," he said. "And I'll see you in Hogsmeade tomorrow!" 

"See you there," Sokka said, pretending to take more time to pack up his kit. "I need to stow my broom in the Ravenclaw cupboard, so I'll see you later." It was a flimsy excuse for turning away and going alone to the Tower instead of the Great Hall with Zuko, but he needed some space, to quiet his mind.

Sokka threw his Cloudsweeper over his shoulder as he walked away. He had to get a grip. Sokka knew himself; he fell too deep and too hard, regardless of whether they liked him or not. He had a history of growing massive, embarrassing crushes on anyone he found hot, especially if they were friends. While he noticed looks easily, he luckily wasn't aware of attraction all that often, too distracted by his thoughts and his projects. But the people he did noticed, stayed on his mind for years. He didn't date anyone at Hogwarts until his fifth year, because he had been so in love with Yue from back home. Then in mourning, when--And the last time it had happened, after being friends with Suki for years, it was like he woke up one day with glasses on, he suddenly realized how beautiful she was. After acting nervous around her for weeks, she finally walked up to him one day and kissed him, right before he had a match against Slytherin. The last time he had been so lucky. She had returned his feelings. 

A chill went down his spine. He wrapped his cloak around himself more tightly.

That wouldn't happen now. Zuko would never return his feelings. 

Zuko was Ozai's son. Zuko dropped him as a friend in their third year when he realized Sokka was Muggle-born. Zuko was the one who laughed when Azula taunted and hex him or Katara. 

But he didn't seem like the same guy. The angry freshly scarred fourth year student, seemed so different from this friendly, calm Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. Zuko seemed have grown up and let go of his anger, well most of it. And he seemed curious about Muggles and life as a Muggle-born, not hateful like he was years ago. 

Sokka uselessly warned himself,  _Don't get a crush on him!_  Zuko might be a more tolerant friend, but that doesn't mean he would want an awkward, smartass Muggle-born for a boyfriend. There are limits to how much a person can change. Despite acting like he's not an angry jerk now, Sokka has experienced firsthand how quickly it can change. He remembered vividly how Zuko spoke to him with respect one day, and the next only saw him as a Mudblood. 

But during this entire practice, every time he looked at Zuko he felt his heart racing and his palms became clammy. It was like with Suki and Yue, like he suddenly got glasses and the whole world was in focus. Now that he noticed it, he couldn't forget how beautiful Zuko was. 

He smacked his forehead and groaned. He was falling for that angry jerk. It was going to hurt like hell. Zuko was Ozai's son. He could become more accepting and more gentle and considerate. But Zuko could never love a Muggle-born. He would never love Sokka. 


	2. Chapter 2

part two

 

 

Sokka spent his morning trying to distract Suki from her History of Magic essay in the Gryffindor common room. Because Suki was taking classes for the Auror tract and Sokka was technically training to become a Potion Master (only if his Quidditch career didn't pan out), they didn't have a single class together this year. They had barely seen each other.

"Suki, please tell me honestly, why do you suddenly hate me?" asked Sokka, head thrown back on the couch. He pulled the saddest face he could manage.

"Sokka," said Suki, rolling her eyes.

He waited but she just continued scribbling away with her quill.

"Then why don't we see each other anymore?" he whined.

Suki looked up with a glint in her eye. "Aside from most meals and right now, apparently you've been busy getting cozy with the angriest Hufflepuff," she said.

Sokka gaped at her. "We're only studying together! That's it! How did you know?"

She expertly raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so he's not joining us in Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Suki lightly.

He sputtered, "No! Yes, but that's not, there's nothing--"

"Why's Sokka so red?" asked Katara as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing," yelped Sokka.

"Zuko," said Suki at the same time.

"Oh Sokka," Katara sighed.

"What? I'm not blushing. It's fine. We've been hanging out more. We're friends. At least, I think we're friends," rambled Sokka.

"You've thought that before," his sister said gently. Still it stung.

"Thanks for reminding me, Katara. Because I was worried I'd forget." He decided to come clean, "By the way, Zuko is joining us at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday. Teo invited him."

"What!" Katara shouted.

"Also I have Quidditch practice tonight, so please don't attack me. However, again, Teo invited him, so cast whatever curses you want at him. He's strong, he can take it."

"Why is he coming? This is crazy! Aang! Did you hear this?" Katara was furious. Aang was too busy chasing Momo around the Gryffindor common room to comment.

"Are you that surprised? They've been hanging out," said Suki.

"Yeah, but I thought it was just a few meetings in the library. Not forcing _me_ to spend time with Ozai's son," ranted Katara. "Aang, get over here!"

Aang was currently avoiding doing his homework by hanging upside down on the banister with his flying lemur Momo hanging off his shoulders. "I heard! That's great! Do you think he'll play wizard's chess with Sokka so I don't have to?"

"Hey!" Sokka objected. "Those games gave us some quality male bonding! It's where we came up with Wang Fire!"

"Aang! Sokka! I need you to take this more seriously! Zuko's father is the leader of the Muggle-born movement who's running for Minister for Magic, and you want to share a butterbeer with Zuko?" Katara jutted out her chin, glaring at them for disagreeing.

Sokka wasn't sure what to say.

"Katara, we can't judge someone because of who their parents are! That's exact what Ozai is saying," Aang pointed out.

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Katara stood up. The other students in the common room couldn't pretend not to stare anymore. They were officially making a scene. "Azula calls me a Mudblood any time we interact. Ozai is calling for a registration of all Muggle-borns. Zuko might be a Hufflepuff, but he's still one of them! Suki, don't you care?"

Suki paused before she spoke, giving time for Katara's anger to defuse. "Sokka wouldn't be friends Zuko if he acted like his family. If Sokka thinks Zuko has changed, then I believe him," she said reasonably.

That was an excellent assist from Suki. Taking his cue, Sokka said, "Katara, I know where you're coming from, but I've been hanging out with Zuko lately. He apparently never leaves the library this year. He's really different. He isn't that angry fourth year anymore."

She rounded on him. "You of all people should know how fake he can be! How he quickly he can shift from friend to enemy with no regrets! In your third year, you thought you knew him, Sokka, but he dropped you then and he could do the same now," Katara said tersely.

"I don't think he would, Katara. That was years ago. After Zuko came back from the winter break, he had the accident that gave him his scar. You remember, he wore all that gauze over his eye for almost the whole semester. Clearly he was going through some stuff." Sokka hoped Katara believed his nonchalant attitude over being ignored and called a Mudblood until he finally stopped trying to be Zuko's friend.

"That doesn't excuse how he acted! He wouldn't talk at all, and if someone asked if he was okay or about his eye, he would shoot fire at him until they stopped. You can't treat people like that!" Katara was riled up with no signs of calming down.

Sokka paused, working to keep his voice calm. "I agree," he started carefully, "but I do think he's changed. I don't think he's that angry jerk we remember." His tone became defensive. "If he drops me or insults me or curses me, this is my choice, Katara. It's my decision, and I'll suffer the consequences. I don't need your permission." _You're not my mom,_ he thought but managed to hold back.

Perhaps she heard in it his silence, if the way her eyes welled up with tears was any indication. "I'm only trying to look out for you! I don't know why you're getting mad at me!" She sat down on the edge of the couch and covered her face to hide her frustration.

Sokka hated to see his sister upset and tried to think of a way to reason with her. He also hated Zuko's family and everything they stood for. He was terrified Ozai was going to become Minister, and then his sister and him would have to spend their lives fighting increasingly oppressive laws and maybe even government sanctioned acts of violence.

But Zuko wasn't his father. Sure Sokka didn't know everything about his new friend, but he could tell that much at least. Zuko was respectful when they talked about Muggle things and was weirdly curious about Sokka's life back home. Aang was right; it wasn't fair to judge a person based on their family.

"Katara, I'm not going to uninvite him. He going to join us," he said firmly. Sokka took a breath to make sure his voice was level. "That said, let's get to know him better. Ask him his opinion. Figure out where he's coming from. I doubt he would voluntarily hang out with bloodtraitors and Muggle-borns if he agreed with his father."

Aang spoke up, "I'm not sure about that, Sokka. Since he became our captain, I've never heard him say anything bigoted at practice or in the common room, and he comforted Song when she was feeling homesick that one time. And she's a Muggle-born. But bringing it up first thing, it might be a sensitive issue for him."

Katara leveled a fierce glare at Aang. "It's a sensitive issue for all us, Aang," she snapped at him. "Sokka and me especially."

"Besides," Sokka said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Zuko knows Iroh better than anyone. If we casually brought up our proposal, he could give us some pointers on how to present our work to Iroh."

Katara looked uncertain, like she still wanted to argue. But Sokka had years of experience tricking her into being reasonable.

"I believe the quality of our ideas will be enough to get his approval," Katara said huffily.

Sokka shrugged. "It should, but Headmaster Iroh is Ozai's brother. The most support he's shown Muggle-borns is when he chose to not segregate us into our own House, and that was only because there was an anti-segregation law passed by the Ministry. We don't know anything about his beliefs."

As Aang ran off to follow Momo hanging off the paintings lining the wall, Katara settled on to the couch and said, "Okay, Sokka. He can come. But I don't trust him!"

"You don't have to. But please try to give him a chance," said Sokka, surprised by how invested he was in standing up for Zuko.

Aang had caught Momo and now was running away from the lemur, with Sokka and Katara watching in silence.

"I know we don't want Dad to worry, but sometimes I wish we could tell him about all this," Katara said wistfully.

"Yeah, me too. I feel like he would know exactly what to do," said Sokka. He snorted. "But he would tell Gran Gran, and could you imagine that?"

Katara stifled her laughter. "Oh, she would barge right into Iroh's office give him a piece of her mind!"

He slung his arm around his sister's shoulders to pull her close. "Thanks for hearing me out," he said.

"I didn't realize this was so important to you, but honestly, I think you can do better," Katara said.

"What?" Sokka's voice cracked. "That's not it at all! We're--it's not even. I don't even know what you're talking about." He felt ashamed that his stupid crush on Zuko was so obvious. How horrifying.

As Aang passed by again chasing after Momo, Sokka snagged him as he neared, ignoring Katara's laughter. "Come on, Aang, let's head outside. I don't want you to end up banned from the Gryffindor tower for the rest of your life."

"I don't think anyone cares about me playing tag," said Aang as he shouldered his bag and grabbed Momo. He gave Katara a quick wave and headed towards the exit, Sokka following behind.

"Aang we love your visits, but please stop playing tag in our common room," Suki said, looking up from the essay she was working on.

"They wanted to add it to the house rules, but I told them it was too personal," Katara said.

"Thanks for taking it outside!" The Duke called out as he slid down the bannister.

With his shoulders slumped, Aang stuffed Momo in his jacket, whispering to it to stay put until they get outside.

Sokka nudged Aang. "Want to practice your _windgarium leviosa_ spell? We can see if you can make me fly higher than Momo?"

Aang straighten up with a wide, goofy grin. "Absolutely, I've gotten a lot better. The other day I lifted up Appa with my spell alone," he said excitedly.

Sokka started to feel a bit apprehensive. "Uh, are you sure Appa didn't feel sorry for you and help you out?"

"Nope! I tried when Appa was sleeping! I'm sure I can levitate you to the Gryffindor window from the outside! You could say hi to Suki," Aang said.

"Okay, let's try it." Sokka gulped and marched outside. At least Aang could catch him if he fell. Probably.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Sokka expected to be the first at the Three Broomsticks, planning to get there early enough to grab a large table. He was startled to see Zuko already seated when he walked in.

He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I join you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "No. I need this huge table all for myself."

It was hard to tell with Zuko, but either that came out more sourly than expected or he was in a salty mood. They still didn't know each other well enough. "You want a butterbeer?"

"It's all right," he said and began to stand.

"Nonsense!" Sokka placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders and shoved him down. "I'll get it. We invited you here. Well Teo did. But I'll be your host until Teo arrives. Don't worry." Zuko flinched a bit, but Sokka couldn’t figure out if it was something he said or if it was from touching him.

Returning with their drinks, Sokka set one down in front of Zuko.

"Thanks," murmured Zuko. They both took a small sip.

"Uh, where's Teo?" Zuko forced out.

"With Aang at Honeydukes. They'll be here soon," said Sokka. Zuko didn't respond, which led to an awkward lull. He racked his brains trying to think of something to say, a joke or fun fact or anything. Nothing came to mind.

Disturbing the heavy silence, Zuko asked if Sokka had read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning.

"I haven't, why? Has a dragon escaped? Has Gringotts gone bankrupt?" Sokka was trying to think of fun news items that wouldn't be related to Zuko's family. Hopefully Lord Ozai hadn't done anything particularly horrible this week.

"No," said Zuko flatly. "But Uncle was mentioned. In an article questioning his place as Headmaster, wondering if he has become too much of a loose cannon to be responsible for students." Sokka could almost feel Zuko's anger, from the heat radiating from his gaze.

"What? That's nonsense." Sokka scoffed. "Iroh hasn't done anything controversial. Ever," he added dismissively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The ire behind his words was unmistakable.

"It's not like anyone would consider your uncle a bloodtraitor," Sokka spoke plainly. This was obvious.

"Sokka, my Uncle stood up against segregating houses! And he was so understanding about Teo's broom!" Zuko ran a hand through his hair. Pulling a newspaper clipping from his pocket, he added, "That's what the article was about, mind you. How Uncle is a dark horse, who doesn't play by the rules because he's allowing modified broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch. The article asks, and I quote, _'How can we trust a man who has demonstrated his abject disdain for the law to take care of our children?'_ My uncle supported you, supported Teo, and this is the thanks he gets?"

Sokka was taken aback. "Zuko, I didn't write that article. And what on earth does Teo's modified broom have to do with anything?"

Zuko glared at him. "Maybe you've forgotten because there was no punishment for Teo's broom, or even for the obvious mods you did on your own Cloudsweeper, but I thought someone would have reminded you. Modifying brooms is _illegal_. Not just at Hogwarts. It's banned by the Department of Magical Games and Sports! And by not punishing you, people now think that Uncle believes himself to be above the law."

Sokka grabbed the article and skimmed through it. There was no mention of himself or Teo, instead an unidentified witness reported several "unnamed students." No mention of the meeting with the other team captains and no record of why the mods were necessary in the first place.

"They didn't even write _why_ we modified Teo's broom. This is a load of bullshit. It'll blow over," said Sokka.

Zuko sent him a nasty glare. "My uncle is getting smeared in the press and you can't even pretend to care? As long as you got what you needed from him!" Zuko's voice was low and furious; his hands were clenched tightly.

Sokka grit his teeth and let out a breath, but he felt annoyed and off-balance. Apparently Zuko couldn't see things from his perspective. "Look, I get that he's your uncle and that he's important to you, but do you seriously think he's done anything for me or for any Muggle-born students at Hogwarts? Are you kidding me? And this thing with Teo's broom, I can't believe that I have to explain this to you, but I wasn't in the wrong! I did the right thing. So I'm not going to pretend to be grateful that I wasn't expelled!" Sokka almost smacked Zuko while gesticulating wildly. He forced himself to lay his hands on the table.

Zuko snapped his gaze to meet Sokka's for a tense moment before swiftly turning away. He stared at his butterbeer for a moment before taking a long and deliberate drink.

"Maybe we should talk about something else. We clearly don't see eye to eye about this," he bit out slowly.

"Sounds good to me," said Sokka.

They each took a sip of their drink and stared straight ahead until he hear a familiar voice call out to them. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Aang leading in the rest of the gang. Finally. His friends could break up this excruciating conversation.

Aang and Suki went to the bar to get the group's order, while Katara, Toph, and Teo got comfortable. Sokka could see the full Honeydukes bag hanging off of the back of Teo's chair. Aang and Suki came back with four butterbeers and a charmed fizzy water for Katara. Suki sat on Sokka's left and gave him an encouraging smile. He nudged her playfully.

"Zuko, did you visit any shops in Hogsmeade? There's a lot of great new stock at Honeydukes!" said Teo.

"No, I came straight here. I don't like sweets," said Zuko sourly.

"But you like chocolate frogs?" Sokka didn't mean to phrase that like a question.

"They've grown on me," said Zuko shortly.

What did that even mean? There was another lull in the conversation while Sokka tried to parse it out.

"Now that Zuko's here, do I have to pretend to support Lord Ozai's campaign?" Toph broke the silence.

Zuko winced as Katara scoffed.

"No Toph, obviously none of us here are going to pretend to support a bigoted, racist, cruel, idiotic--"

Sokka decided to interrupt his sister before she really got started. "Toph, let's not pretend you're political all of the sudden. You're just an instigator."

Her satisfied smile was answer enough. Sokka almost groaned out loud. They needed a new topic.

"Zuko, I need to know, does Aang play tag with his Momo in the Hufflepuff common room?" Suki interjected.

Sokka was so grateful he reached over to squeeze her hand under the table. She offered him a sweet smile in return.

"Not anymore. I told him only the bravest could handle Momo," Zuko responded stiffly.

Suki burst out laughing, remarking on how clever that was, as Aang rushed to defend himself and his flying lemur. “You all should know that Momo has been personally invited to every common room at Hogwarts!"

"Personally invited? He was mentioned by name you mean?" Teo asked.

"Or by invitation on engraved marble delivered by hippogriff?" Toph added.

"If anything it was probably by Howler," said Katara, trying to keep a straight face.

"I bet Momo forged all the invitations himself," Sokka laughed.

"Someone had to tell Aang the answer to the Ravenclaw riddle. Do you think Momo figured it out?" Toph responded.

"No, Momo probably asked Appa to solve it for him," Aang chimed in, smiling, too good-natured to let the opportunity for a joke pass him by even at his own expense.

At that everyone at the table burst into laughter. Even Zuko's lips turned up briefly.

Suki said, "Has Momo really been to the Slytherin dungeons? Even I haven't been there."

"Yes!" Aang asserted proudly, "Toph invited him."

"I did, for some reason Momo brought Aang along, even though the invitation didn't mention a plus one,” Toph said.

"How long did they last in there?" Zuko wondered.

Sokka tried to work out if that was an insult or not.

Toph cackled aloud. "Oh Momo almost caused a riot! Half our common room caught on fire."

Sokka turned to stare at Aang; they never heard this story.

Aang scratched the back of his head, abashed. "It wasn’t that bad! It wasn't like I had to dodge anything serious. I almost got a bat-bogey hex."

"Ha!" Toph scoffed, "I definitely heard some fire! Idiotic first years, too foolish to realize they were damaging their own common room."

"Why were some first years trying to attack you? Were you that annoying?" Zuko asked.

"Momo wanted to ride one of their brand new brooms, I’m guessing?” Sokka said.

There was a bit of a pause.

Then Aang blurted out, "I gave it right back the next day! I even polished it for them!"

"Still a first year using _incendio_? That's intense," Teo piped up.

Aang glared at Toph, which she seemed to sense, if her widening grin was any indication.

Suki hid her smile behind her hand. "Do you have any idea, Toph, how they knew that spell?" She asked.

Toph innocuously cocked her head to the side, "I may have taught it to them."

Sokka couldn't help his chuckle.

"That's a dangerous curse, Toph! Someone could have hurt Aang!" Katara looked scandalized.

Toph waved her hand flippantly. "Nah, a couple of First Years holding a wand for the third time in their entire lives and barely pronouncing the spell correctly? I'm surprised they made any fire at all. I could have hit Aang before they did."

"Yeah, but you can cast a spell in a different room and still hit your target," Sokka pointed out.

Toph's magic was inexplicably precise. She was able to sense magic and magical signatures through space. Sokka had conducted experiments on it since he met Toph. Though he couldn't reconstruct the effect himself or in anyone else, Toph's magic was disturbingly accurate regardless of what obstacles were placed in her path.

"True," Toph agreed smugly. " But I wanted someone to say it in front of Huffy-Puffle here. It's smart to fear me."

"If instigating attacks is how you treat your friends, then I probably couldn't survive being your enemy," Zuko said.

"Keep that in mind, Huffy." Toph pointed a finger in front of her, directed at Sokka. "And it wasn't a dangerous attack. It was safer than most Quidditch games. Better to start with shaky first-years than Sokka's bludgers."

"That's true," Zuko and Aang agreed at the same time.

"Whoa, most the time I don’t even make contact; usually I fire off warnings. Right, Teo?" Sokka defended himself.

" _Now_ you don't make contact. And Sokka, even your warning shots are terrifying,” said Teo.

"Once in a game, Sokka hit the snitch with his bludger, right as I was about to grab it. Almost took my hand off and ruined the play!" Aang idly rubbed his hand as if reliving the attack.

"Against Slytherin one time, Sokka hit the bludger off of the goal post to scare the Keeper away from a Ravenclaw Chaser trying to get open for a pass, but it ricocheted and hit the loose quaffle into the goal," Suki said.

"No, no, that was intentional, Suki! I've said that all along," Sokka insisted. She just bumped his shoulder in response.

"During my first time playing against Sokka, he aimed the bludger at a quaffle in the middle of a pass, which caused the quaffle to smack Zhao in the face. Zhao was so disorientated he ended up chasing after the bludger, and Sokka's team got an easy goal," Zuko added his own story. Sokka would fondly remember that play for the rest of his life; it was spectacular.

But he had to object because shots to the face weren't very honorable. "Now _that_ was an complete accident. You aren't allowed to hit players in the face anymore. I never expected that outcome!"

Zuko raised his eyebrow, unconvinced.

"I would never intentionally hit another player in the head," Sokka defended. "Unless they were a total asshole who absolutely deserved it."

Zuko said, "You hit me in the head during our last match."

"But that was a _real_ accident!" protested Sokka.

"Speaking of Quidditch," Katara interrupted obviously, "how did that talk with Iroh go?"

Sokka shot her an exasperated look. She was probably the second person he told after Teo. They had spent hours discussing the proposal Iroh had agreed to consider. And probably everyone at the table knew it. Zuko stiffened and turned slowly to give Katara a knowing look through narrowed eyes.

Teo, trying to keep the peace, answered, "I heard it went great! We got Headmaster Iroh's full support!"

Zuko glanced over at Sokka with a thin, unhappy smirk. He barely stifled his groan.

"Huh," Katara continued in her fake voice. Sokka almost threw his hands up in defeat; she wasn't even trying to be believable. "Sokka and I happen to be working on a proposal for Headmaster Iroh to stop discrimination at Hogwarts." She gave Sokka a significant glance.

Looking down at his clenched hands, Zuko bit out, "What do you want?"

Sokka thought he do everyone a favor and get to the heart of the matter when he bluntly asked, "Hypothetically, on a scale from Katara to--I don't know--your father, where would Headmaster Iroh fall?"

Half the table groaned; Aang cradled his head in his hands.

"Is this why I was invited here? You wanted information on Uncle for your hopeless crusade?" Zuko responded heatedly, rubbing at his temple.

"No! I didn't even invite you. That was Teo! And he doesn't have a conniving bone in his body," Sokka said.

"Right, well you've made it clear you didn't actually want me here, but now it makes sense. It's so obvious. Another one of your incredibly idiotic plans. Or maybe it was Katara who was the mastermind behind this nonsense," Zuko voice grew increasingly loud, cutting off the conversations at the nearby tables.

"Don't be ridiculous! Katara didn’t want you to join us," Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko softly groaned, as Katara let out a scandalized, "Sokka!"

Abruptly he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You guys never could cut it Slytherin, could you? It really isn't a place for Muggle-borns."

Sokka's jaw dropped. That was uncalled for! Katara screeched out, “Excuse me!"

"Neither of you have any tact at all it seems. You couldn't be sneaky if your life depended on it!" Zuko's voice was barely under a shout. Fumbling Zuko pushed out from the table and stood up.

Sokka looked down, confused and hurt; he felt like this conversation had suddenly skipped ten paces.

"Uncle is a soft, old fool, who loves Muggle-born students despite their stupidity and general incompetence compared to pureblood students. You don't need to worry about him. What you do need to worry about is how my father and his supporters will respond once he takes office. He is not nearly as tolerant." With that Zuko turned on his heel and stomped out of _The Three Broomsticks_.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Zuko hadn't spoken to Sokka since he angrily had run out of _The Three Broomsticks_. They had seen each other in class and in the halls. He spoke to Ty Lee and Mai and went to Quidditch practices. Zuko was around, constantly on the periphery and it seemed impossible to avoid him completely. Except in the library, he hadn't stepped in there for over a week as far as Sokka could tell.

The entire situation made Sokka wary; he didn't know how to approach Zuko. It seemed weird to walk up to someone and demand that they apologize before asking to be friends again.

Sokka arrived at his favorite table in the library, unsurprised to find it empty. He pulled out his notes and books to finish all his necessary homework, meaning the work that was already a few weeks late. He heard someone coming up behind him. Expecting Teo, he turned around, but the words died in his throat. Sokka almost fell out of his chair he was so startled. "Zuko?" he gasped out.

Standing before Sokka's favorite table, Zuko avoided his gaze and thrust a small box towards Sokka. Chocolate frogs. Sokka looked up with a furrowed brow and a question on his lips.

Zuko held up a hand to halt him. "I am sorry for what I said at _The Three Broomsticks_." He swallowed and took a deep breath, and finally he looked Sokka directly in the eye. "I am very sorry for what I said last Saturday. I will apologize to Katara later. Before I do, I would like to talk to you in private to explain myself more fully." Zuko broke off and looked down, his fingers twisted together nervously. "But I understand, if you don't want to talk to me again. That's your choice." That last statement sounded like it was more of a reminder for Zuko.

Sokka paused to consider the offer. What Zuko said had hurt a lot, and he wanted to understand more about why he said it. If he believed it, then why did he want to be friends with them? But at the same time, Sokka hated to talk about feelings, especially his own feelings, especially feeling vulnerable and hurt and even a little betrayed. He didn't want to hash it all out and say something he might regret.

"Look Zuko, if you're actually going to apologize to Katara, which you absolutely need to for us to be friends or she'll transfigure me into an ice sculpture, than we are going to have to talk about feelings and prejudice and miscommunication at length. Can we save it for then, instead of having to endure it twice?" Sokka hoped he hadn't come off as too pleading; it's not like he was the guilty one!

Zuko gave him a long stare. His scar didn't appear so menacing in the soft light of the library (horrible to read in, ironically) with the anxious twist of his mouth. He looked like a sorry friend, eager to fix things. Sokka noticed his hands fidgeting, tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

Finally Zuko spoke up. "Of course, that sounds... Um, you know, economical." Zuko's face tilted down. "In the, uh, meantime?" he asked.

"In the meantime, I guess I should say that I won't ever tolerate it, if you try to speak to me or Katara or any Muggle-born like that ever again." Sokka held eye contact with Zuko until he nodded solemnly. “And I should say, I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t welcomed. I was glad for you to join us. I hope you can hang out with us again. No motives or anything. Unless wanting to be friends is a motive--“

Zuko interrupted his babbling. “Thanks, Sokka. I get it.”

"Actually I can work on all this later." Sokka shoveled everything into his satchel. "Let's sneak into the kitchens and get some drinks to wash down these chocolate frogs!"

Sokka started the lead the way over to the Hufflepuff common room, planning on inviting Aang to get them into the kitchen. The house-elves loved Aang.

Zuko, looking typically frustrated, gripped his shoulder to spin him around. "We can't--don't you feel--you need to get your work done! You can't spend all your time eating and working on Quidditch plays! You must have the worst grades in your house!"

Sokka stared at Zuko, mildly offended but oddly a little touched. This kind of response sounded like it came from a place of caring, but Zuko seemed to be incapable of not sounding like an jerk.

"Luckily I'm in Ravenclaw. Even the worse grades in the smartest house are better than most Gryffindor marks," said Sokka.

Zuko gave a dramatic eye roll. "You're such an asshole." He sounded like he was complaining but Sokka saw a grin fighting at his mouth.

"Come on, let's go find Aang to get us into the kitchens. He always gets the best snacks from the house elves; they absolutely love him." Sokka avoided sounding petulant. He didn't need to be to the house-elves' favorite. He had made his peace with that.

Leaving the library, Sokka sensed Zuko's hesitant steps shuffling behind him. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and said, "We could--I go to the kitchens sometimes. I don't think we need Aang." Sokka considered and nodded his agreement.

"Lead the way," he said with a sweeping arm and slight bow.

As Zuko guided them to the kitchens, Sokka followed closely behind, trying to annoy Zuko into conversation. "Do wizards ever learn another language? Can anyone besides goblins calculate compounded interest? If anything, Quidditch players should definitely learn some of the laws of physics, if only so they don't hurt themselves."

Sokka paused mid-step when he realized how much he had rambled on about a potentially sensitive topic. Muggle knowledge was usually dismissed as inferior, and the Hogwarts curriculum hadn't changed in over a century.

He thought a joke would end the awkward silence. "Do any wizards still think the earth is flat, you think?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked perplexed.

"Like do any wizards or witches still think they could fall off the earth?" With his wide smirk and most sarcastic tone, Sokka expected Zuko to laugh or snort or shove his shoulder. Instead Zuko glanced at him questioningly.

"Maybe some doubt it, but surely if you're too close to the edge, then you need to be careful. I haven't heard of anyone falling off recently, but it has happened. That's how Grolic the Lean met his demise, don't you remember? From the Goblin Wars?" Zuko said earnestly.

Sokka was dumbstruck. He was poleaxed. _What the fuck?_

He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was blank. The urge to smack and correct Zuko was warring with the responsibility endowed to every Ravenclaw student to not be a total dick when sharing knowledge. _For fear they will not seek it again,_ Rowena Ravenclaw was rumored to say once. Maybe, there was no source on it.

For the last three years, Sokka lost so many house points, taken from his own Ravenclaw prefects due to his inability to share respectfully from the well of knowledge, that they assigned him tutoring duty to make up some of the losses.

"I--" Sokka considered his words for a moment. "I appreciate that we had very different upbringings and I'm not trying to suggest that one is in any way better than the other but--” Sokka lost it. "But are you fucking kidding me?"

Zuko started to laugh, a full-bodied shameless laugh that Sokka had never heard before. He looked at Sokka, eyes bright and cheeks red with a mischievous smile on his lips. At the astounded look of disbelief that must have been on his face, Zuko burst into more peals of laughter.

Sokka felt his anger diffusing, surprised that Zuko had made a joke. "I suppose you think you're pretty funny."

Weirdly, when they arrived at the kitchens, the house-elves fawned over Zuko as almost as much as Aang! They gave him anything he wanted and asked about Iroh and one even brought out a tsungi horn to perform for Zuko.

“I’ve been practicing every night! I think I’ve gotten a lot better,” squeaked Lee who slogged through a cover of “Secret Tunnel,” probably Sokka’s least favorite song of all time. He can’t fathom why Chong’s songs are always playing on the radio.

In the most astonishing event Sokka has ever witnessed, every single house-elf _stopped working_ to glare at Lee. Everyone of them were frozen; each of them glared at Lee blowing his heart out into the tsungi horn. Except one shorter elf, Shoji, in the far back who was dancing passionately. Sokka had definitely seen Aang use some of those dance moves before.

“Did you like it? I’ve been practicing!” Lee turned to Zuko with a hopeful expression on his face.

“I think you’ve greatly improved, Lee. I should speak to Uncle; there might be a better place for you to practice in the castle. You know,” Zuko rushed to continue, “A room with better acoustics!”

“Oh that would be perfect! I always have to play so quietly around these guys!” Lee complained as the other elves rolled their eyes. “Well, I think we need to get back to preparing dinner. Is there anything we can get you?” Lee asked. The rest of the house-elves, confident that the music was over for now, returned to their tasks.

“Yes!” Sokka butted in; he assumed Zuko was too polite. “Two pumpkin juices and some fire flakes and a two plates of seal jerky?”

“Thank you, Lee,” Zuko called out as the house-elf ran to put away the tsungi horn and prepare their snacks.

Another house-elf guided them to a small, crooked table with rickety chairs. As they took their seats, Sokka gave Zuko a confused look. "So, I know the Hufflepuffs live right next door, but somehow I never imagined that you would come here. You’re like a celebrity! I think they almost like you as much as Aang!”

Zuko ducked his head and scratched the back of neck. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Sokka spoke carefully, wary of accidentally insulting Zuko.

"No!" Zuko's head shot up. "It's nothing! The house elves are wonderful. They're the hardest workers in the whole school, and they don't ask for anything in return."

Sokka bit his lip on the Katara's lecture he could hear ringing in his head. That most house-elves would be severely punished if they expressed anything else but joy to serve. Even though that wouldn't happen at Hogwarts, most of the elves came from households where that was the standard.

"I was hoping--I probably should have mentioned it before," Zuko said. Sokka leaned forward. "As of last year, during winter break, I--uh-- well, I moved in with my uncle."

"Headmaster Iroh or a even scarier version of your father that no one knows about yet?" Sokka asked.

Zuko stared at him.

"Right," Sokka realized his error. "That crossed the line. It's not like beyond the realm of possibility. But still not cool. I'm sorry for saying that."

"No." Zuko hesitated, before he said quietly, "I'm just surprised you think we could somehow keep an even scarier version of my father a secret."

Sokka's jaw dropped. Zuko grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. "I meant my only uncle, Iroh."

"Are you serious? You live at Hogwarts? And you never told me?" Sokka dramatically sagged back in his chair.

Zuko rushed to explain, "My family--uh, I didn't want everyone to know. So it's been kept quiet. Intentionally. It's not a big deal."

"What? Of course it is! I've been trying to learn the secrets of this castle for seven bloody years. And you probably know all the cool things and tricks, and never once told me?" Sokka clutched his chest. "I can literally feel your cold betrayal shatter my heart!"

Zuko glared and snapped, "Don't be so dramatic. Not literally."

"Yes, literally, you don't know my heart!" Sokka retorted.

Zuko shrugged, looking at a lost.

Seeing the fight leave, Sokka sighed once more. "Well, I guess we have the rest of the year for you to show me all the secrets of Hogwarts."

Zuko looked relieved, as he helped himself to some of the fire flakes that Lee set down. “You know the Room of Requirement? The Mirror of Erised?" Sokka nodded. "Then you pretty much know it all."

Sokka was relieved.

"And you've been to Ember Island, right?" said Zuko.

"Wait, what's that?" Sokka asked.

"Just a gigantic, secret island in the middle of the Great Lake, with mystical ghosts performing ancient plays for all time, nothing big." Zuko shrugged lightly.

"What? That sounds amazing! Except the theater part. But wow, how have I not discovered that yet? How did Aang not crash land there yet?" Sokka looked over at Zuko's suspiciously blank face, which twitched with a hint of a smile. "Oh, you asshole. Come on, that's like an old witches' tale or something? Some classic story that a Muggle-born would never get."

Around his bursting smiling, Zuko replied, "No, it's where my mom would drag me and Azula to every summer. When we were younger."

Sokka froze; he had never heard Zuko mention his mother. Ever. Zuko noticed Sokka's stillness and continued on quickly. "Though it is pretty much only frequented by pureblood families."

Sokka wasn't going to ask, since Zuko clearly didn't want to talk about it. He knew how that felt. Instead he pulled a plate of seal jerky over towards him and started to stuff his face.

Overcoming the awkward silence, Zuko said, "By the way, we don’t need a second plate, I’m not a big fan of seal jerky."

Sokka couldn’t help but scoff, “Don’t worry. That’s not for you, buddy.”

Zuko looked mildly disgusted at the way he tucked away two plates full of food, but it was a small price to pay for his delicious snack. Still as he rubbed his belly and told Zuko that they had to do this again, his bashful expression proved there were no objections.

 

 

 

Later Zuko and Sokka went to find Katara to finally hash out The Apology. It went as well as it feasibly could have gone, which is to say it was horribly awkward. Zuko must really want to be their friends to suffer through it. In fact, Sokka was beginning to find it all a bit suspicious. Why was Zuko always hanging out? It wasn't for Quidditch info or help with Muggle Studies; he barely even liked Muggle-borns.

Sokka watched as Zuko clenched his fists and released a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm very sorry, Katara, for what I said. I did not mean it; I was angry and I lashed out," Zuko stated plainly.

Katara was furious, and Zuko's unwillingness to engage frustrated her even more. "If you said those said those things, those are ideas you've thought or you've heard. Maybe even deep down you believe them. You need to think about those issues and seriously consider your own biases. Just wiping it all away by saying you were angry isn't going to help. What if you get angry again? Are Sokka and I supposed to tolerate that bigotry every time you're upset?"

Zuko leaned forward. "No, no, I won't ever say something like that again. I promise. If I do, I don't deserve another chance. Just hex me and move on."

Katara appeared perturbed by this response.

Sokka, who had been mostly quiet until now, finally spoke up. "Why do you want to be our friend?

"What?"

"You've got pureblood friends; you've always looked down on us before," Sokka said. "Why go through the trouble of being our friend?"

Zuko paused, caught short. "I don't--I've thought a lot about--those people and their ideas, I don't agree with them anymore. And that makes it hard to be friends with them. I figured you would be more accepting. And we were once--well, I've always thought we would be good friends."

Sokka gave Katara a pointed look.

She rolled her eyes. "All right," she said, "I'm not a monster. But don't you ever say anything like that again or there won't be another chance. And I don't know how you got it into your head that we'll be good friends. You must not know what a pain Sokka can be."

"Don't worry, I know," said Zuko.

"Hey!" Sokka objected. But luckily it seemed like there would be no bloodshed, which was a relief for him. His healing spells only worked on paper cuts.

 

 

 

After Zuko had left, with plans to scrimmage again later that week, Katara pulled him aside before he could return to his Tower.

"Sokka, I know it's probably too late,” Katara sighed. "But be careful. We still don't know Zuko that well. We don't know what he's feeling. I'm willing to try being his friend. But that's mostly for you."

Sokka felt warmed by her respect for him. "Thanks, Katara. I know how that difficult it is for you to trust him or even want to be around him. Thank you for giving him another try," he nudged her gently. "You're not as judgmental as everyone thinks you are."

Katara gave him a unimpressed stare. "Thank you so much, Sokka," she said flatly. What! It was a compliment! "But that's not what I'm saying. You should try to figure out what he feels. Before you fall anymore."

Sokka tried to keep his expression even despite the humiliation rising within. "Am I that obvious?"

Katara gently nudged him. "Of course you are. To me. I'm your sister, dummy."

He smiled and flung an arm around her shoulders. "Gross, you're so sentimental, Katara. I can't stand it."

She started to move away. "Never mind. Way to ruin the moment, as always."

He clung on tighter. "No, wait," he protested. "I get you too. You know. Not always. But like once in a blue moon."

"I know," she quickly returned his hug before moving away. "Now _you're_ being all gross."

"Must run in the family," he said with a smirk.

"Stop trying to distract me! You need to communicate with Zuko more. That's all I'm trying to say. You don't even know if he likes guys, Sokka!

"Katara, I know. Trust me, I know. There's not a chance at all, there's no way he would go for a guy like me," Sokka looked down, afraid to admit so much out loud.

"Sokka," Katara said firmly, "you are a wonderful, intelligent guy. Even if you are annoying most of the time. A jerk like Zuko would be lucky to date you. Don't even for one second think it's the other way around!" She grew more and more fierce as she continued, veering into her pre-rant voice, indignant and building momentum.

Sokka tried to nip it in the bud. "I know, thank you, I get it."

She just sighed again and leveled a flat stare at him. "I don't think you do. I don't think you see yourself how we see you," she said softly. "Talk to him, okay? Figure out where he's coming from. What he's feeling. If he really wants to be friends so bad, your silly crush wouldn't scare him away.".

_Yes, it absolutely would_ , Sokka thought.

"That's all I wanted to say." She leaned back into the couch and waited for his response.

It was so annoying how Katara was a whole year younger yet so mature. So wise. On top of being an amazing witch. If he didn't love her so much, he would be sure to hate his sister out of jealousy.

Still it wasn't a bad idea. Figure out what Zuko was feeling. He could do that. He could absolutely do that.

"Sokka, I do not like the look on your face. Whatever it is, don't do it," she warned him.

He scoffed, "You don't even know what I'm thinking!"

"I don't need too!"

"It's nothing, I don't have a plan yet," he blatantly lied. "Don't worry about it!"

Katara sighed again and began to argue once more, which Sokka interrupted smoothly when he asked, "Have you figured out if you're ever going to give Aang a shot? He's been dying for the chance to take you out."

Katara flushed and started stuttering out a denial, assuring him that Aang didn't feel that way. Even if he did, she swore, she didn't feel that way. But, she clarified, she wasn't exactly sure how she felt.

Sokka settled further into the couch and enjoyed Katara stuttering through his revenge. They get each other.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Sokka had the perfect plan to figure out how Zuko felt! It was foolproof! He needed some time to grab the ingredients, some of which he would have to send for at the potions stock shop in Hogsmeade. Deciding to multitask, Sokka settled next to Suki and his sister to watch the Quidditch game and write out a list of things he needed. They were applying black and yellow face paint to each other, because they had already tricked him and smeared his face when he wasn't looking.

It was a miserable day for a match, rainy and bitterly cold. The wind chill alone made him pity the players; he knew from experience a warming charm would wear off quickly with the howling wind cutting through their clothes.

Wrapping her scarf more firmly around her neck, his sister peered over at his list. "You're making an illegal potion, aren't you?" Katara asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yup," he said, "but don't worry! I'm not going to sell this one! And it's not a prank. This is for--uh, science!"

She raised her brow and continued to look dubious. "Right, for science."

"I mean, it's potions, so it's all magic. But for the science of magic!" he declared as grandly as he could.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure it is."

Suki spoke up, "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Hufflepuff," Sokka replied, "without a question."

"I don't know, Slytherin's been ruthless this year," Suki said.

"Azula's been ruthless. The rest of her team couldn't score a goal even if all their family's galleons depended on it," he replied.

"They are so unpredictable this year. Azula is more vicious than ever, but they're loosing all their games," she said. 

"Quidditch definitely is a team sport; and they are a horrible team," he said. "Hey, where's Toph?"

"She's with Teo," said Katara. "She's forcing him to make a banner for Aang."

Sokka snorted. Toph probably wasn't helping at all. Maybe she would cast a floating charm on it, but she always called herself the mastermind. It was what let her sit back and boss everyone around. Teo was too nice to object most of the time.

Katara idly nodded, watching Aang try to fly high above the Slytherin beater tailing him. Suki nudged Sokka and pointed to a scuffle that had broken out between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin Chasers. She was following the action of the match closely. Suddenly she gasped and shoved Sokka to the side, pushing him out of the way of an errant bludger that crashed into the stand behind his head before spinning off right back where it came from.

"Holy shit!" Sokka's chest was heaving from panic. "What the fuck? Thank you, Suki! I almost died."

She abruptly heaved him back on to his seat. "Oh hush, you did not. You've sent enough bludgers at people to know that only would have been a bad concussion."

Sokka wasn't so sure; it had been flying wickedly fast. He focused back on the game and saw Zuko yelling furiously at Azula, who was cackling madly. Ugh, figured. Azula wasn't even a Beater, but that didn't stop her from sending bludgers at people outside the game. Technically she was supposed to be a Chaser, but she basically did exactly as she wanted on the field.

Long Feng hadn't noticed the flagrant foul, so nothing was called. Until Zuko got himself a yellow card for continuing to shout at his sister. She had composed herself by the time Long Feng turned around. The smirk she gave behind the ref's back was sickening.

"Come on, Zuko, shake it off. She's not worth it," Sokka couldn't help but say to himself.

Luckily as the game continued, Sokka didn't field any more attacks. Though that might have been due to the _protego_ charm each Head of House cast over the stands.

"She's the worst! She's publicly attacked you and others, both players and spectators. And everyone watches idly by, letting her do whatever she wants," Suki ranted.

Katara chimed in, "If a Muggle-born student did that, they would be kicked off the field."

Sokka nodded his head in agreement. They both remembered a match last year where Jet had been ejected from the game after crashing into the Slytherin crowd diving for the snitch. Jet _was_ a total asshole, but still. It wasn't even intentional; he was just a reckless flyer.

Now that the gathered crowds were safe, Azula focused more of her attacks on the Hufflepuff team, specifically her brother. Despite being two years younger and more petite, Azula had such control over her motion and physicality that she was able to knock her brother off balance several times. It was almost incredible, watching her defend and steal the quaffle from Zuko numerous times. He was giving as good as he got, but he wasn't as devious as Azula, which gave her an edge.

Sokka thoughtlessly stuffed his forgotten list back in his pocket, too nervous to look away. Why hadn't Aang caught the snitch already?

Suki was holding on to his forearm tightly. Merlin's chest hair, she was strong. He tried not to wince. He could see Katara was holding Suki's other hand. 

"Look," Suki pointed across the field. "The rest of those idiots are body checking Aang when they get the chance!"

She was right. There was at least one Slytherin in pursuit at all times, trying to knock him off his broom.

"He isn't even in pursuit! That's not right!" Suki complained.

"There's a rule about that, isn't there?" Katara asked, worried.

"Definitely, Long Feng must be paid off or something," Sokka cupped a hand around his mouth. "Are you stargazing, ref?" He shouted out in anger and turned to Katara. "Don't worry. Aang's quick. He'll be able to avoid them for the most part."

Zuko made his way over to Aang and looked to be yelling at him furiously. Then Zuko turned and intercepted the quaffle, headed for the goal.

"I don't know why he's even bothering; his team doesn't need the points. He's making himself a target," Sokka muttered.

Suki murmured her agreement. "It's idiotic! Slytherin's been so caught up in attacking! They aren't even trying to score."

Azula chased quickly behind Zuko, gaining speed at a frightening rate. She was an excellent though terrifying flyer. If not as good as Aang, her aggression almost made up the difference in ability.

Zuko had to fly wide to avoid a gaggle of Slytherins heading towards him, placing him above the Gryffindor section, where Sokka had snuck into to watch the game with his sister and Suki.

Azula sped up and using the utmost control, crashed her broom into Zuko's, swiftly and neatly stealing the Quaffle from him. However the force of the crash sent Zuko flying off his broom. Azula, also swept up in the momentum, went spinning off gracefully off in the opposite direction.

Sokka panicked, watching Zuko plummeting quickly right above them. But Sokka didn't have a broom, and he didn't have strong enough magic! Zuko was going to get miserably hurt!

Jutting up, Katara swiftly raised her wand to disband the thick shield protecting the students then she cast _accio_ directly at Zuko, sending his body him directly towards them. Instinctively Katara grabbed his flailing arm and tucked him around with all of her might, with Sokka and Suki grabbing onto Zuko to slow his momentum. Sokka clutched Zuko in his arms to steady him as Suki helped hold them up. A bumpy fall, but he was safe. Sokka let out a sigh of relief.

Zuko, remarkably unshaken, struggled to turn around. "Wait, Azula! She fell too, what if--"

The three of them turned to watch as Azula, in a free fall, casually summoned her broom and snatched it effortlessly out of thin air. Swinging around the handle like a gymnast, she perched herself on her broom daintily and crossed her legs with the quaffle still tucked neatly under her arm. She turned and smirked straight at Zuko.

The Slytherin fans went wild, impressed by Azula's daring feat. Sokka, though viscerally disgusted with every underhanded trick Azula had pulled this game, couldn't help but be begrudgingly impressed once again.

"Never mind. Of course, she doesn't need to be rescued." Zuko glowered.

Katara scoffed and shoved him away.

Awkwardly, Zuko added, "But thank you, Katara. That was--I was almost--thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it," she said, trying not to let her annoyance show. Sokka knew he would be hearing all about Zuko's ungratefulness at dinner tonight.

Sokka snorted at his sister's antics and untangled himself from Zuko, as he and Suki assisted him to a standing position. He patted him on the back, relieved his own sister was such a badass. "Zuko, is it your goal to fall off of your broom every game this year?"

Zuko just straightened his tangled cloak and readjusted his goggles. The cold and the wind had irritated his scar more than usual; Sokka could see it stretched thin and cracking slightly around his temple. He needed a healing potion or something.

"Katara, you got a healing salve on you?" Handing his sister's salve over to Zuko, Sokka continued, "And I don't know if you've noticed, but this game is not going well. You better get Aang to wrap it up soon. Before someone gets hurt."

Zuko summoned his broom and turned to face Sokka. "Thanks for the advice," he replied dryly. "I hadn't noticed." He paused and swallowed. "I, uh--nice faint paint," he muttered, smearing the ointment on the left side of his face. 

"I know you probably have some sort of dumb game plan you're foolishly sticking too, because you're a stubborn Huff-n-Puff," Sokka said despite Zuko's deepening scowl, "but you gotta drop it. Protect Aang. Seriously. Use the whole team. Block the Slytherins so he can get the snitch and end this hellish game."

Zuko gave him a long stare, grabbing his broom without looking as it came hurtling by. "I don't know what's in it for you," he remarked as he got back on his broom, tossing the small canister of magic medicine back at Sokka. The whistle from the ref hurried Zuko back to his gathered team.

"Because Aang's my friend. And so are you," Sokka said, voice raised a bit to follow after Zuko's departing figure. If there was any indication Zuko heard him, Sokka missed it.

But when the game finished less then ten minutes later, with a Hufflepuff barricade allowing Aang to fly uninhibited and catch the snitch, Sokka figured at least some of what he said must have got through.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Sokka couldn't keep the sneaky grin off of his face! He was so sneaky! This plan was perfect! He would have to thank Katara for giving him the inspiration. He ducked into the second floor girl's bathroom, which never used because it was always broken and haunted. He didn't care about the former and quick cursory glance around told him the latter wasn't an issue this afternoon. Yes!

Gleefully he ran into his favorite stall and checked on his brewing cauldrons.

He already been brewing the Felix Felicis potion he owed Mai for roughly two months at this point. Since basically the only beings that came into this bathroom were himself and two ancient ghosts, it was the perfect place to brew without surveillance. He checked the color of the potion. It was the pale yellow, metallic color it should be at this point, only one month left!

Sokka gave the cauldron a stir and double-checked the original recipe and his quadrupling calculations again. He figured since he was brewing it anyways, he might as well make enough to give his friends for the winter holidays. It would be a nice, if illegal gift. And he was so excited to see their faces once he gave it to them. And hear about their amazing exploits when they used it. A little luck could go a long way.

Maybe Teo would use it before working on a new experiment and finally get that one breakthrough he needed to make the whole project possible. Suki wouldn't use it; she would give Sokka a disbelieving smile and store it for a rainy day. Toph would cackle madly before either drinking it on the spot or waiting to use to fight Azula, in fact Sokka might need to get an Unbreakable Oath from her that she won't use to battle anyone. Katara would protest the gift, threatening to turn him in, but eventually use for the next time had an important meeting or a presentation with professors or ministry officials. Aang would probably use it in a year or two to ask out his sister. Ugh, he didn't want to be complicit in that. Maybe another Unbreakable Oath was needed.

And Zuko? Who knows what he would want it for? Maybe to ask Mai out or to finish his homework or to talk to his crazy family. It was hard to figure out what the guy wanted. Sokka thought maybe even he wasn't sure of what he wanted.

A disturbing cackle rang out and Sokka groaned as he looked up to see Lo and Li floating above him.

"Oh," one of them squawked, "how delightful! A Mudblood practicing his magic!"

"Making liquid luck? That's much too advanced for a weakling like him!" the other squealed out. He could never figure out who was who.

"Don't call me that," Sokka gritted out. Everyone else in his house thought the chance to talk to ghosts as a part of living history was so cool, but he had to listen to their old-timey prejudice.

"What's that other one, Lo?" Apparently Li asked. Okay, Li's on the left.

"That potion's not coming along, boy. Better add the pearl dust quick!" Lo warned before they hovered off, hopefully to go haunt somewhere else.

After giving Lo and Li a suspicious glare, Sokka looked and saw his new potion, not the liquid luck, was looking pale and smelled a little sour. He tugged at his hair in frustration. Lo and Li better not turn out to be potions masters after all this time. He had been using this stall as his lab since his fourth year. If he found out that they knew how to stop the Great Perpetual Vomitus Adventure of last year but never said anything, he would exorcise them to a Muggle school.

After double-checking the instructions, he added in the pearl dust and also ground up rose thorns, which made the smell much more potent. He sniffed the concoction; it was definitely complete.

The door banged open suddenly, almost toppling all of his beakers and fragile jars of ingredients. It was Zuko, holding two large, unfamiliar books in his arms. He paused and inhaled deeply. "Teo said I'd find you here, do you know--Are making some tea?" He took another breath. "Or boiling chocolate frogs? And what's that earthy soil--Oh," Zuko cut himself off when he realized. "Why are you brewing _amortentia_? Are you trying to get expelled?"

Sokka was so grateful he had already thought up the perfect excuse for making a love potion. "No, I read about some new magical properties of ground up turtleduck eggshells and wanted to see if it would affect the potion. But first I needed to be sure I could prepare the potion correctly," Sokka took a deep breath, inhaling the dusty, comforting smell of old books and the smell of salted seal jerky and that rich, spicy scent that was pure Zuko. Definitely an accurate potion.

"Where did you get the turtleduck eggshells?" Zuko asked.

"Professor Pathik gave me some, I told him what I had researched and he warned me that some sellers get their products through less reputable means." He even really had a jar of dried shells by Zuko's feet. Commitment to the role!

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, I've heard of that happening. Good thing the school has some turtleducks at the lake."

Sokka just smiled to himself; he had accidentally spied on Zuko feeding the turtleducks once during their first year. He quietly walked away and tried to make fun of him to Suki, who said that was cute. His wild jealously prevented him from telling anyone else.

Zuko moved beside him and gracefully sat down, tucking the books into his bag. "What do you smell?" he hesitated, glancing at Sokka out of the corner of his eye. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Ha, what do I smell? Nothing weird," Sokka almost smacked himself on his forehead, that was the creepiest thing he could have said. "The library and seal jerky from home and uh, the Quidditch pitch, after the rain, you know."

Too specific. Too weird. What, is he supposed to be in love with Quidditch? Also the library was so obvious! He and Zuko spent so much time there. And with all the times that they had visited the kitchen together to grab a snack and he usually ate seal jerky--Merlin's left testicle, he was so obvious. Zuko was going to realize this and smack him in the face, and they wouldn't be friends anymore and it would be awful.

Zuko had a disgruntled look on his face, and Sokka suspected he was close to figuring the truth out. "Do you, uh, scrimmage with Suki a lot?"

"Yeah, Suki and I used to train together all the time," Sokka said. "She's an amazing player and I love to watch her fly. But it's irritating because supporting her means in theory that I'm cheering for Jet. Though I try to make it clear in my banners that I'm only supporting her when I support a Gryffindor match."

Thinking back to his signs, one where he wrote _Suki's our Chaser, she's a non-stop baller, whenever she scores she make us holler_ in enormous, glittering gold lettering, and underneath in red added: _this banner does not endorse any of the Freedom Fighters in any capacity, because Jet is an asshole and they are fascists._

Another sign proclaimed in large font: _Freedom Fighters? More like the Fascist Fucking Fools. Jet is an asshole._ Luckily he had the foresight to write that only one side, and could flip it whenever Long Feng flew by or a professor looked over. The other side read, _Suki, the lionturtle of Gryffindor, she makes the play and we shout for more!_ Not his best work, but honestly he spent more time on the insult haiku.

After that match, he snuck into the Gryffindor and stuck the insult haiku to the wall with Unmovable Instant Putty. Took Jet and his merry gang of fools about a month to remove it. Probably because every time a person touched the poster, the words lit up and screamed out like a Howler, not in his own voice obviously. It took him two days to set that shouting spell with Toph's help but boy, was it worth it.

Zuko just snorted, as if remembering his magnificent posters. "I think you've managed to communicate that distinction. So, it's--I mean, Suki? You and her practiced on the Quidditch pitch a lot?"

"Yup! I helped train her into the amazing Chaser she is today."

At Zuko's disbelieving look and raised brow, he confessed, "Suki taught me how to stay on a broom for which I am forever grateful. Though we haven't been practicing together as much this year, which is a bummer."

Zuko gave a halfhearted smile. "Well, I been probably taking up too much of your time," he said. 

"No, I'm--"

"It's okay," Zuko stood up and grabbed his satchel and books. "I need to head out. I'll see you later. Good luck with your potion. And please don't give it to anyone. That's actually illegal." Zuko gave a curt nod before swiftly walking out.

Sokka waved at him glumly. No, he wouldn't trick Zuko into drinking it or sneak it in his food. At least he could finally pour out the potion; brewing it for weeks meant he had to smell Zuko's alluring scent the whole time. Tea, chocolate, and soil, he remembered. None of that could be associated for with him. This was the sneakiest thing he'd ever tried to do and it failed miserably.

"If you don't need that potion anymore, boy, we could use it," Lo or Li suggested, appearing out of thin air.

Sokka was eternally grateful Zuko wasn't around to hear him shriek like a banshee. "What would you want a love potion for?" he couldn't help but ask.

"For that handsome Professor Paku! I'd like to get to know him better," the other one croaked out, and then they both broke out into peals of laughter. 

Sokka felt so nauseous he couldn't eat for the rest of the day. Until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

part three

 

Sokka was about to step into the Great Hall for dinner when he heard a loud thump. He paused and waited to hear more, unsure if the sound was yet another facet of going to school in a magical, ancient castle.

There it was again, a louder thump followed by a crash. 

Sokka headed towards the mysterious sound. After checking a few empty classrooms, he finally stumbled across two dueling wizards. It took him a moment to recognize that it was Azula and Zuko fighting. 

While Zuko was scrambling to defend himself, Azula was casting spells furiously, leaving no opening for Zuko to break her stride. He dove and deflected and barely managed to keep her back. 

Entirely absorbed in attempting to gain the upper hand, neither had noticed Sokka peering in the doorway.

Sokka ducked down and crouched behind a desk. From his bag he pulled out the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, which he had only been able to afford after spending an entire semester selling banned potions to students. He took a moment to bid farewell to the excellent prank on Jet and the Freedom Fighters he had planned meticulously. His revenge would have to wait.

Azula cast _crucio_ , narrowly missing Zuko's frame. Sokka shot off an ineffectual _stupefy_ and threw the powder towards the dueling pair. He reached into his bag to grab his experimenting goggles and started crawling over to where he last saw Zuko. 

The bag burst open on impact and utter darkness filled the room when all the light was absorbed by the powder, which led to an stinging sensation if it got in a person’s eyes. Oh and caused momentary blindness. 

Azula was screaming and wildly casting spells. “Stop hiding, Zuko! You coward!” Her spells flashed through the darkness as brightly and fleeting as lightning. The flashes of blue and red were the light Sokka could see, but instead of illuminating anything they streaked through the darkness before being swallowed quickly, flaring like a shooting star. The blast of fire she summoned was extinguished quickly, also absorbed by the powder.

Sokka bumped into a desk and heard someone underneath swear faintly. Zuko!

"It's Sokka," he whispered. "Come with me." He traced along Zuko's arm to grab his wrist and started to pull him towards the entrance.

Zuko was fumbling. "I can't see. What did you do?

Sokka pulled on his arm to urge him faster. "It's Darkness Powder. Improved a bit.” He had Toph add a Sticking Charm, which definitely increased its effectiveness.

Zuko said nothing as he followed Sokka out the door, leaving Azula shooting off spells into the dark room. She sounded eerily calm and collected, despite the flurry of spells streaking by. "Using mudbloods to fight your battles, Zuko. Just pathetic!" 

Sokka collapsed against the wall, adrenaline rushing. Zuko paused only briefly to scrub at his eyes before muttering, "C'mon.” He grabbed Sokka's hand and dragged him away, adding, "we need to leave."

Sokka let Zuko guide him, unsure of where he was leading them. He was surprised when they headed to Ravenclaw tower. 

"Are you dropping me off? I wanted dinner!" Sokka whined. 

“No,” Zuko scowled, wiping grit and tears from his eyes. "I assume the Ravenclaw door is smart enough to not let Azula in, even if she can solve the riddle." 

"Of course it is. After a few unfortunate encounters, our door implemented a strict no psychopaths policy," Sokka scoffed. Then added, "no offense."

Zuko shrugged. "None taken."

They continued on in silence. Sokka had a million questions but figured the further away they were from Azula the better. 

After Sokka cockily gave the answer to the riddle, which Zuko wasn't even impressed by, Zuko dragged Sokka into the Ravenclaw common room. 

"Oh!" Sokka cried out. He hadn't even realized his hand was injured. One of Azula's stray curses must have grazed him. 

Reaching in his bag, he grabbed the arm wrappings usually used during Quidditch and began wrapping his hand. 

Zuko gave him a searching look. 

"It's not bad, but don't touch it," Sokka said, tightly tying off this makeshift bandage. Zuko caught his wrist gently and slowly undressed the arm wrapping. 

It was definitely a missed curse; the skin around it was blistering and the cut was deeper than it looked at first glance. Sokka was grateful that it hadn't been a luckier shot. "Barely a scratch. I'll pop over to the infirmary and get fixed right up!" 

Zuko shook his head. "Sokka, you can't go to Madam Yugoda. No one can find out about this and tell Uncle." He murmured a soft _scourify_ to the arm wrappings and gently re-wrapped Sokka's hand in the freshly clean bandages. 

Sokka tried to stop gaping at Zuko. “Are you serious? Of course we need to tell people, especially Headmaster Iroh! I figured we came to the Ravenclaw tower to gather our wits and recuperate before we told him! If you’re worried about Azula finding us again, we can stay here and tell Iroh over the Floo.” He couldn't contain his disbelief. "Your sister attacked you and me on school grounds! Not to mention she tried to use an Unforgivable Curse on you!" Sokka felt himself gesturing madly, ”She can't get away with this."

Zuko's face closed off. "Sokka, this is a family matter. Telling Uncle will only get my father involved."

Sokka stared at Zuko in shock. "Headmaster Iroh would rat you out to his brother?"

"Of course not. But if I told Uncle, Azula would retaliate through my father. It wouldn't end well," Zuko wiped the left side of his face as he spoke. 

As he considered their options, Sokka rubbed at the side of his shaved head. “Okay, I guess we won't tell Iroh, if it would make everything worse. But Azula argues with Katara all the time. And she bullies Aang every chance she gets. I need to tell my friends and sister, Zuko. She used _crucio_ against you today! They need to be prepared." 

Zuko held his gaze for a moment. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "You can tell them, but they need to keep it to themselves. This is a family matter."

Trying to break the tension, Sokka offered a small smile and said, "You sound like a part of the mafia!" 

Zuko rolled his eyes and moved to settle on a couch. He sighed. "Thank you for helping me out back there."

"Yeah. It was getting pretty rough," Sokka collapsed into his favorite armchair. "Does she attack you a lot?"

"Yes." 

"Man, I can't imagine.” Although he and Katara argued almost constantly, they never fought with wands or fists. One time she did levitate him out of the Gryffindor common room, but that was mostly to protect the Freedom Fighters from his prank. He was glad Katara didn't have a crush on Jet anymore. 

"This was the worst it's ever been, but I've been expecting it. Azula has been mastering advanced magical concepts quickly," Zuko said. 

"So's my sister. But she's never attacked me. When this happens again what are you gonna do?" Sokka asked. 

"If it happens again... well, I'll be more suspicious now." Zuko rested his head on a cushion. "I'll fight if I have to."

Sokka couldn't help but stare. "Zuko, this is definitely going to happen again. You need a better plan or at least any plan at all!" 

"I don’t know how to battle my own sister! Her magic is powerful, stronger than mine," Zuko said. "And what do you supposed you'd do about it? You can barely cast a spell half the time!" 

Sokka leaned back. He paused. Gave a brisk nod. "Right. Yeah, you're right," he said as he stood slowly. 

"Sokka, wait, I didn't mean to say that!" Zuko pleaded, reaching out to grab him. 

"No, it's--I'm gonna go. Gotta get dinner, I'm starving." Sokka extracted his hand from Zuko's. "Feel free to stay in here as long as you want," he said.

He quickly slipped out of the Ravenclaw common room, ignoring the loud crash he heard when he closed the door. 

 

 

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table, he mechanically shoveled in food. Yes, of course everyone in the whole fucking school knew how bad he was at magic. How he could only reliably use small amounts of magic at a time. That's why he could make excellent potions, partially because it required relatively little magic sustained over a long period of time but mostly because he worked hard to have at least one subject where he wasn't a total failure. 

Transfiguration was the worst, all that raw power concentrated immediately. He had never garnered more than a wisp for his patronus, regardless of the strength of the memory. His charms were faulty and inconsistent. 

If it wasn't for Potions and History of Magic, he might have failed out of Hogwarts. He remembered vividly in this First Year being a frightened Muggleborn student, already seen as not magic enough, with rampant rumors about him being a Squib. 

Which is still what most of the Slytherins whispered in the halls, snidely joking about how progressive Hogwarts is becoming if even Squibs are allowed. Even Toph sarcastically called him one, until Katara had a talk with her. Honestly, he was grateful for Katara, for being one of the most powerful witches or wizards in the entire school, challenging anyone who suggested that Muggleborns aren't worthy. 

Sokka had to adapt. He would have loved to join the Dueling Club, but it wasn't an option for him. He fell in love with Quidditch for its accessibility, all of the magic was there before he even touched a broom. On the field it was just skill and luck.

He was creative; he perfected his potions and even invented new ones. He experimented with Weasley Wizard Wheeze products and came up with some tricks of his own. Learning to use the magic accessible to him was the only choice he had. 

In his seventh year, he had mostly made peace with it. Well, he was working at making peace. There were certain jobs he couldn't do, like be an Auror or a Healer. But that was mostly okay, because he had dreams of pursuing professional Quidditch or opening a potions shop or returning to the Muggle world and studying engineering.

He had heard it all before from much meaner assholes. At this point, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he had much thicker skin about it. But he _wanted_ Zuko to like him, to respect him. 

Why did Zuko even want to be friends with him, a magically deficient Muggleborn? And this is how he thanks someone who saves his ass? Ungrateful, angry jerk! 

Teo nudged him out of his thoughts. "What do you think?"

Startled, he looked up at his friends who had joined a while ago judging by the look of their half-finished plates. "Uh," he stalled looking around. "Well I, yeah I totally agree. Good move."

Everyone burst out laughing. 

Suki pushed his shoulder, "You really want to do Aang's homework for a month, huh? Smart guy." 

He gave Aang a pitiful look. "What?"

"You were clearly distracted so I thought I'd ask if you'd take care of my homework," Aang was grinning. "Thanks Sokka!"

"Aang," Sokka whined, "I can't start doing your homework. The professors will get suspicious when you hand in work that's actually intelligible."

Katara patted Aang on the shoulder. "Don't worry Aang, your homework is fine! When I check it for you, I'm only confused half the time." Aang tried to hide his blush as Katara wheeled around on Sokka. "And don't do anyone else's homework, Sokka!"

"Fine with me!"

Toph took a large bite of her food before asking, "Where's Sparky?"

"He's holed up in the Ravenclaw tower." Sokka explained everything that happened with Azula's attack. 

Katara scowled the whole time. "There's something wrong with that family. All of them." He let the comment be, as didn't quite feel like jumping to Zuko's defense again. 

"Is that what happened to your hand?" Suki asked. 

"Huh? Yeah, one of Azula's curses grazed me." Sokka gave a smirk. "Injured in battle? Guess I’m allowed to skip class tomorrow. Suki, tell my teachers I need to recover from being such a hero yesterday. It takes a lot out of a person, being so brave and noble. You Gryffindors must have a nap room on every floor, if you go around feeling like this all the time!" 

"We do not have a nap room, Sokka. I doubt we could keep something like that a secret from you," Katara snipped, reaching for his injured hand. "Here, let me heal it for you." 

She took out her wand and whispered _episkey_ over the bandage, before unwrapping it to check her work. 

"Wow, Katara! You're healing has improved so much!" Aang gushed. 

"Yeah, volunteering in the infirmary with Madam Yugoda has helped a lot," Katara said. "But it does get boring, fixing injuries that idiots get themselves all day." She slapped the back of Sokka's hand sharply to reiterate her point. 

"Hey, I earned this wound in a battle. A fierce and mighty battle in which I came out on top, I'll have you know," Sokka said, pulling his arm back. 

"Did you win the battle before running away? Or did you win by running away?" Toph asked. 

He faltered. "There is a certain sort of honor in fleeing a battle that cannot be won. In rescuing from their terrible sister. That must be honorable, right?"

Aang said soothingly, "I'm sure retreating was the smart thing to do. Azula's a massively powerful witch. Anyone would have difficulty facing her."

"That reminds me, she used _crucio_ on Zuko. She missed him, but she intended to use it," Sokka said. "I want you all to be more careful around her. She's a Fourth Year using Unforgivable Curses. Clearly something's not right."

"If she's using those on her own brother, I don't think she would hesitate to fire on us," Katara added. 

"Exactly, which means no arguing, Katara. No trying to befriend her, Aang. And definitely don't try to rile her up, Toph," Sokka said.

"You're not my mom, Sokka. And one of these days I'm going to get her to crack!" Toph said viciously. 

"She's all ready using _crucio_ , Toph, I don't think she'll need much to crack," Katara said.

"Just because you can take her on alone, doesn't mean you should have to," Suki said gently. 

"Okay, only annoy her when you guys are around, that's fair," Toph said over the sound of everyone's protests. 

 

Despite his embarrassment and anger at Zuko, Sokka found himself in the library working on solutions for the Azula problem. The first thing he did was rule out offensive strategies; even though Azula was crazy and uncontrollable and probably the scariest person at school, she was still Zuko’s sister. He started with defensive tactics. 

Broomsticks are cumbersome. Apparition doesn't work on the grounds of Hogwarts. But Portkeys do. Or rather registered ones don't. But illegally made, Sokka-designed and tested ones do. Portkeys especially a non-expiring one were time intensive, difficult things to make. 

Sokka guessed that for his sister or Aang or any other powerful witch or wizard, creating a Portkey would be a strenuous but quick endeavor. 

For Sokka, he spent roughly one week in the second-floor girl’s bathroom working to perfect it. Luckily in his third year, Sokka figured out a charm for pausing spells and potions to continue them later when he replenished his energy and magic. Professor Piandao, kindly without pity, helped him devise the charm. 

Finally, days after casting the spell, Sokka tested it. With the Portkey grasped in his hand, he was thrown through Hogwarts, up and down and felt twisted inside out, before landing in a heap in the Ravenclaw common room. 

"Yes!" Sokka cheered; he pumped his fist in the air.

"Sokka, how did you get here?" Teo asked, shocked. "And where are your clothes?"

Sokka gasped and covered himself, running off to his dormitory. "Nothing! Advert your eyes, Teo! Advert your eyes!"

He still had some kinks to work out. 

 

 

Two days later, the Portkey was working fine with the user's clothes completely attached. He had also figured out a way to make the journey less miserable, by casting _partis temporis_ on it. Purebloods, he thought to himself, find one way to do things and they're done. Where's the ingenuity? Those bastards could have never landed on the moon. 

He tested it one last time. The other Ravenclaws in the room--no longer surprised at seeing Sokka appear out of thin air--ignored his stumbling entrance. Confident and satisfied with his project, Sokka left to go find Zuko. 

Of course Zuko was training for Quidditch. Of course he was on the pitch, shirtless and sweating. Of course Sokka was staring open-mouthed when Zuko looked up and saw him.

Sokka, figuring his dignity has already been trashed, decided to flee. He turned on his heel and started to head to the kitchens, where he would eat until he vomited or couldn't feel his shame anymore, whichever came first. Unfortunately Zuko caught up with him quickly and grabbed his elbow to spin him around. 

Sokka paused. Zuko looked unsure. And shirtless, yup still shirtless. 

"Were you hoping to use the field? I was finishing up anyways. You can use it," Zuko breathlessly gasped out. 

"Ah, no I was looking for you, actually," Sokka said. 

"Then why did you run away?" 

"I didn't run--I mean, I well, you know I figured. You looked busy. It's nothing urgent." Sokka didn't know where to look with Zuko’s chest right there and his face adorably flushed and--everything. _How far away is the lake? Can I throw myself in it now to cool off?_ he thought.

"No! No! I'm not busy!" Zuko was acting weird. "I'm finishing up anyways." 

"Yeah you said," Sokka replied. 

There was another lull. 

Sokka groaned and threw the Portkey at him. "Here, you angry jerk. Take it. Hope you don't die." Remembering how pissed he was supposed to be at Zuko, he started to stomp off again.

Zuko barely caught the wooden box before yelling out, "Wait, what is this?" 

Sokka sighed and turned around. "It's a plan for you, for when you have to fight Azula again. You're welcome." 

Sokka walked off, determined to leave this time. When Zuko didn't come after him, he let out a sigh and headed for the kitchens.

Zuko's startled shout alerted Sokka that Zuko had tried out his new gift. Well, he was saving Zuko's life. And Zuko had been a total dick. It was a little petty, surprising someone with a Portkey, but life saving devices are pretty generous type of payback. 

 

Sokka was entreating Shoji the house-elf for a second helping of treacle tart but he wasn't budging, when the door to the kitchen slammed open. 

Zuko rushed in, red in the face and furious. "What was that for? You couldn't have warned me?" He was shouting and his hair was askew and his tie was loose. Sokka tried not to drink in the sight. 

"Hold on!" Sokka said, turning to the house-elf by his elbow. "One more slice of the tart, please? Please! I'll help you chop some vegetables." 

Shoji and the other house-elves started to laugh uproariously at Sokka's offer. Sokka shrugged, probably the right call. He needed to get Aang down here as his wingman; he was their favorite. 

"Sokka!" Zuko yelled. 

"What, Zuko? You were a jerk. Clearly you're fine and at least you weren't naked." Sokka was ready for Zuko to leave in a huff again. 

"Naked, what?" Zuko flushed even more and walked over to the table. "Okay, not cool, Sokka, please don't trick me into to traveling hundreds of yards again. I almost vomited in your common room."

"Ew, you didn't right? Also I thought I fixed the side-effects of Portkey travel." 

"It was just the suddenness, I think. You know, grabbing onto a Kuruk Chocolate Frog card and ending up in the Ravenclaw tower? Just disconcerting, the whole trip," Zuko said sarcastically. 

"Okay good." At the angry look Zuko shot him, he added, "that you weren't sick. I usually hate traveling by Portkey, but when I tested out this one, it was only mildly uncomfortable." 

"Did you make this?" Zuko asked. 

"Yes," Sokka said, unsure why Zuko sounded intense. Zuko could be hard to read sometimes. 

"You cast the spell and made a non-expiring Portkey?" Zuko sounded incredulous not impressed. 

"Yes, you angry jerk. I can perform magic. I'm not a Squib!" Sokka failed at keeping his tone level. 

The house-elves paused in their work to look over at Sokka. With his face getting warm, Sokka gathered his bags and rose to leave. "Whatever, use it or don't." Sokka shoved past him as he left, hearing Zuko's frustrated groan echoing behind him.

He walked on with his head held high and determination in his step. Until he realized he had no idea where to go. Thanks to his thoughtful planning his own common room was now a bad idea. Maybe the Gryffindor common room? He could bother Katara and hang out with Suki. 

Before he could take another step, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Heart racing, Sokka turned to see Zuko offering a wrapped saucer and a worried smile. 

"How about I promise to not say anything horrible and you promise not to storm off?" Zuko asked. 

"Counter offer: when you say something horrible, it's reasonable for me to walk away," Sokka argued snidely.

Zuko considered that. "Fair enough," he said. "This is for you. A thank you. Also partly an apology." 

Sokka took the proffered saucer and lifted the wrapping, revealing a mouthwatering slice of treacle tart. "I will accept this delicious treat, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with what you said."

"Right, of course," Zuko let out a breath and continued. "I'm sorry about what I said. The other day. It’s inexcusable. I was embarrassed that I needed to be rescued. I would have--if you hadn't showed up, Sokka, it... You know. And I was ashamed for you of all people to see that."

He considered Zuko's point. "But why haven't you talked to me since then?" 

"I figured you were mad at me. Well, I knew you were mad at me. Quite frankly, I was mad at me." Zuko stepped back a little and started to pace a bit. "I needed time to speak with Uncle to see what I could say. I keep on fucking up around you, Sokka. I don't know why, but so many things are coming out wrong. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I was defensive at the Three Broomsticks. I'm sorry I was dismissive about your magic earlier. And I'm sorry I made you think that again now."

Listed all out like that it was absurd. "Merlin's testes, you are fucking things up. Do you secretly hate me or something?" Sokka asked. 

Zuko let out a choked off laugh, “Nope, no, it's definitely not that. You make me--I mean." Zuko took a deep breath and started over. "I have been confused for along time. I believed a lot of things that weren't true and fought the wrong people. But I'm not like that anymore." He looked entirely earnest as he said, "I'm good now." 

"Okay. That's... Good?" Sokka was a little lost. 

"Yes it's good and it's--I always wanted to be, um, friends with you. You’re so--I don't have--" Zuko ducked his head, pulling on his hair. "To be honest, I don't have many friends. I know that I'm fucking this all up, but this is new to me." 

Sokka was stunned to hear such unabashed honesty. "Okay, this has been too much feelings talk for me. A tip for general friends: insults are only okay they're funny, right Huffy-puff?" 

Zuko raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you said funny?"

Sokka couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

"You've clearly learned a few things about comedy from the master. Before you ask, it's me. I'm the master," Sokka bragged. 

"And the Portkey?" Zuko clearly tried to change the subject. 

"Right, it will send you to the Ravenclaw common room. I would have done the Hufflepuff common room, but I've never been there. I didn't trust myself to get the coordinates right." Sokka paused, realizing how presumptuous the Portkey was. "But if you want it to go somewhere else, I mean, the one I gave you, it’s all ready set. But if you wanted to go to your Uncle's office or the Shrieking Shack, I can make you a new one."

"No, the Ravenclaw tower is fine. I don't think Azula would expect that," Zuko said with a soft smile. 

"Also maybe don't use it unless it's an emergency. I didn't--um, technically, it's all fine. But officially, the rest of my house doesn't exactly know about a Portkey leading right into our common room. And they might not, you know, love it," Sokka added sheepishly. 

Zuko's smile grew. "Don't worry, I'll be discreet." Zuko suddenly let out a cough. "I mean, I won't use it unless necessary. Thank you," Zuko paused to look directly at Sokka. "Sincerely thank you, I was--it was worrying, I wasn't sure what to do when Azula attacked again." He let out a sigh, "This is, uh, incredible. I don't deserve it."

"Hey, you're my friend. And my friends don't get cursed unless they refuse to laugh at my jokes," Sokka said. 

“Is that's why your friends lead a cursed life?” Zuko replied. 

"Ha, that's a good one. I’m honored to call myself your teacher,” Sokka slung an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “Are you free? I was going to go bother the Gryffindors but we could play a pick up match of Quidditch, if you’d like? If you aren't too tired.“ 

"No, yeah, that would be great!" Zuko said, looking relieved with a sweet smile. 

 

 

 

A few days later, Sokka was leaving the Great Hall. He needed to find Katara or Aang to undo Jet's curse. Toph would only laugh a him. 

Unfortunately he ran into Zuko. "Don't look at me!" Sokka cried out. 

"Sokka? Is that you? What's happened?" Zuko asked. 

"Jet finally got me back for all of my excellent pranks," Sokka said.

"Is it alright if I help?" Zuko raised his wand aimlessly.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sokka said, feeling ashamed he needed to rely on Zuko's magic. 

Zuko quietly murmured the countercurse, and Sokka felt a cooling sensation across his face. Reaching up, he felt his warrior's wolf tail instead of actual wolf ears; Sokka had his face back. 

"Thanks! I didn't want to walk around the entire school with a wolf's head, that would have been embarrassing to explain." 

Zuko gave him a faint grin and said, “Hey Sokka, so, uh, this weekend--”

“Hogsmeade! I know!" Sokka interrupted, "Don’t worry, we don’t have any plans for awkward tension at the Three Broomsticks. Teo has plans with Haru and The Duke, and Katara and Aang are going to study in the library. I told them it was the weekend, but Katara’s too stubborn to hear me and Aang’s too in love to disagree with her,” Sokka rambled on. 

Zuko looked minutely relieved. “That’s, uh, good. If you’re free, would you want to--I mean, in Hogsmeade, we could, if you might want to, meet up?” Zuko’s cheeks were turning a deep red. 

“I was going to ask Toph if she wanted to do something, but yeah, the three of us could hang out, break into the Shrieking Shack or something?” 

“That would be cool, but maybe we could, like the um, two of us?” Zuko broke his gaze and twisted his fingers into the hem of his school shirt. “If Toph wouldn’t mind, maybe you and I could hang out.”

Sokka felt his heart beating more quickly. _Play it cool, be cool, this is probably a friendly hang out,_ he thought. “Uh, yeah, Toph might not even want to come to Hogsmeade. She always gets a strongly worded letter from her parents every time she leaves the school grounds. Which she can't even read. But you and I--“ Sokka heard his voice crack and hated the whole world in that instant. “Yeah, that would be. Cool. Good. Cool.”

Zuko looked up with a radiant smile, looking relieved and happy and perfect. “Excellent! Okay. I’ll meet you there? Outside of the quill shop? At noon?” 

Sokka cleared his throat then said, “I’ll be there!”

“Perfect,” Zuko replied. There was a moment, where they stood there, smiling widely. 

“Well I should--“ Sokka started to say, before he was interrupted by Zuko. 

“Yeah, I need to--“ Zuko broke off an pointed in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. 

Sokka nodded along. “All right, see you in Hogsmeade.”

“See you there,” Zuko said and gave Sokka an awkward pat on his shoulder before speed-walking away.

Sokka took a breath to collect himself. _Not a date,_ he told himself, _if it was a date we would be meeting at Madam Puddifoot’s._ Still, as he headed to the second-floor girl’s bathroom and tried to avoid Lo and Li, he should dress his best for the occasion. In case he runs into any cute girls or guys and needs Zuko to be his wingman, of course. That’s it. 

Only when he was comfortably situated in his favored stall and had checked on the progress of his Felix Felicis potion, he allowed himself a quick celebratory fist pump before forcing himself to get back to work. 

 

 

A couple of days later, after Sokka had drafted the help of his sister in choosing his outfit and fixed his uncooperative hair, he finally headed out to Hogsmeade. He hoped that the Nearly Unbreakable Vow would prevent Katara from telling anyone how many different outfits he showed her. She inconsiderately refused pain of death. If she tells anyone, only boils would break out across her face, which Madam Yugoda could fix with one potion!

He was walking to Hogsmeade embarrassing early, frightened of being late. Though there was a thestral-drawn carriage bringing students to town, he was too nervous about his date--or rather, _meeting_ with Zuko. _It’s not a date._ Hopefully walking would work off his nerves. 

He had walked about halfway when he heard a noise behind him. Quickly turning around, he was dismayed to see Azula. 

“What do you want?” he summoned his courage to ask. He had never faced Azula alone. 

“I can’t for the life of me understand what he sees in a weak mudblood like you,” she scoffed. 

“I don’t have time for this, Azula. I have someone to meet, “ he said, ignoring her and turning back around. 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll still make your date."

Sokka felt a blistering pain on the back of his head and began to fall. He blacked out before he hit the ground. 

 

 

With a gasp and an excruciating headache, Sokka opened his eyes. Disorientated, he tried to sit up, but the throbbing in his head intensified to the point where he felt nauseous. After laying back down gently, he tried to focus on his breathing. 

From the ground, he looked around and recognized the fragments of buildings he could see. He must be in some alley in Hogsmeade. Taking a deep breath, he slowly forced himself to sit up. As he cradled his head in his hand, he wondered where he could possible grab a headache potion. He decided to check the Three Broomsticks; with all of the alcohol they sell there, they probably sell a hangover cure.

As he staggered to his feet, Sokka couldn’t help but feel like there was something he was missing. Something important. He caught his breath and gingerly made his way over to the Three Broomsticks and begged for the hangover cure. After gulping it down, he felt his head clear and the lingering headache leave. 

Suddenly, like a solution to a magical spell, he remembered. Zuko! Oh no! He asked the person beside him what time it was and was dismayed to hear that it was almost five. Five hours late to his maybe-date, definitely friendship time with Zuko! 

Startled, he began to sprint back to Hogwarts, hoping to find Zuko and explain, well, he couldn’t remember anything and had no clue what had happened. But immediately after he started to run, Sokka staggered and almost fell to the floor. Song, a Gryffindor in Katara’s year, kindly helped him to his feet. Muttering his thanks, he started on his way again. 

By the time Sokka straggled into Hogwarts, he was exhausted. Still determined to find Zuko, Sokka headed to the Hufflepuff common room. Unfortunately, he still hadn’t figured out the barrel-tapping routine needed to gain entry to the common room. Even Aang, who was notoriously gullible and helpful, refused to give away the secret. It was one of the tests of determination and loyalty or some bullshit. Sokka swayed a bit and leaned against the door. Loudly, he knocked on the door. 

A Second Year Hufflepuff opened the door. Sokka asked for him to get Zuko.

Finally a sour-faced Zuko peaked his head out of the door, glowering at Sokka. “What?” he bit out. 

Sokka was taken aback. He didn’t imagine that Zuko would be this upset about him flaking. 

“I’m sorry I missed our meeting! Can we hang out now? Are you free? That's all right. We can meet another time, ” Sokka gushed out quickly, dreading that Zuko was going to slam the door in his face. 

Zuko looked even more displeased. “You’ve made it clear you don’t want to be friends anymore. Leave me alone.” Sokka stifled his sigh. Zuko could be dramatic sometimes.

“Look, I was only--“ Sokka wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to justify himself. 

Zuko interrupted him, “You should leave. And stop talking to me.” 

Zuko looked weirdly familiar. Like a memory. Like the angry boy he had been in Fourth and Fifth Year. Aggressive and displeased, eyes narrowed and mouth tense. He waited a moment as if to give Sokka a chance to speak up again. When he took too long, Zuko scoffed and slammed the door shut. 

Exhausted and probably injured, Sokka banged on the door again but there was no response. Feeling helpless, he staggered back to the Ravenclaw tower and cursed every step. Finally he reached his dormitory and was able to do little more than pass out on his bed on top of the covers.

 

Sokka tried several times to talk to Zuko, but the bastard was wily and evasive when he wanted to be. He had even walked up to the Hufflepuff table in front of everyone to apologize in front of everyone, but Zuko had cast _muffliato_ on him and walked away. Deciding that a confrontation wasn’t going to happen, Sokka decide to swallow his pride and write a letter to Zuko. He considered a Howler, but he learned Witt Toph last year that yelling an apology at someone was never a good idea. 

Sokka forced himself to consider that Zuko might not want to be friends anymore. That was his choice. Sokka would need to respect that. But it seemed like an over-reaction. He couldn’t imagine why Zuko would be this upset about Sokka not showing up. The last thing he remembered was heading out early to Hogsmeade, but he still couldn’t remember anything after he had passed the school grounds. 

Letter writing wasn’t his strong suit; he kept it brief and explained everything he remembered and asked Zuko to forgive him. He accidentally started to write a small rant complaining about how melodramatic Zuko was and how using a spell to silence him wasn’t okay, causing Sokka to scrap it and start again on a new sheet of parchment. 

Finally he sealed the envelope and left to mail it Zuko. He saw Hawky bothering the other animals in the Owlery. 

He and Katara shared Hawky for letters back home. Most of the other students had owls, but hawks were better for long distances and quicker and more loyal. Traditionally only pureblood students had hawks, but there was a runt on sale when Katara and he had traveled to Diagon Alley in their second year with extra pocket money for a messenger bird.

Hawky stopped annoying the other animals when it noticed Sokka waving around a bit of seal jerky. Leaping into flight, Hawky landed on Sokka’s outstretched arm and tore the jerky from his grasp. As Hawky swallowed down the morsel, Sokka rolled up his letter and place it in the canister on Hawky’s back. He gave Hawky another piece of jerky from his pocket. 

“Send that to Zuko, in the Hufflepuff Common Room. If he won’t let you in, get Aang’s attention,” Sokka said to Hawky, who immediately flew off. 

“Wait, don’t fight with Momo!” Sokka called out, but Hawky didn’t acknowledge the last directive. Hopefully Aang would have the foresight to keep their two animals apart. 

Sokka watched Hawky until he was lost beneath the fog shrouding the tower. If Zuko read his apology and still didn’t want to be friends, then that was it. Sokka could take a hint. He would force himself to.

 

Hours later he had no response from Zuko, but he still hadn’t seen Hawky, who normally checked in after completing a message, if only to receive some seal jerky. Sokka was looking through _Moste Potente Potions_ , a Restricted book he had lifted from the library. He had stolen the book with a masterful diversion from Aang and Momo. Wan Shi Tong was never able to prove that he took it, but he still treated Sokka like he was guilty. He wasn’t going to steal it permanently! He was going to return it at the end of the year. Maybe he would make a copy of it for his own records, but it wasn’t going to leave the school grounds. Mostly because he had tried that in his Third Year, and the homing charm cast on each library book taken beyond the school grounds apparently caused a massive alarm to ring out and a _petrificus totalus_ charm to hit everyone in the nearby radius. He had learned his lesson. 

He copied down the recipe for the Pompion potion. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to turn someone’s head into a pumpkin, but he could definitely prank Jet with it. Maybe he could alter it to make him look like a jack-o-lantern. More like a jerk-o-lantern. Ha!

Suddenly there was a loud crash and several screams rang out in the Ravenclaw common room. He looked up to see Zuko with Hawky on his shoulder and Momo grabbing his hip, the two animals hissing at each other. Two small, Ravenclaw Second-Years had crashed into Zuko and looked up in a daze from the floor. Zuko scrambled to his feet and stomped over to Sokka.

Before he could say anything, Haru interrupted. Walking over from his table, Haru stood next to Zuko. "How did you get in here?” he asked.

Zuko ignored him and thrust the letter at Sokka. “What is this? A trick? How stupid do you think I am?”

“Uh, I--what?” Sokka gaped. 

Haru spoke up again. “Hey, I’m not sure how you got here, but in the future, try not to run over any more Ravenclaws." Zuko nodded. “And Sokka, maybe you can explain to your housemates exactly how Zuko got in here.”

“He must have guessed the password,” Sokka mumbled.

“And then apparated from the door to the middle of the room?” Haru asked.

“Haru, magic is mysterious. I don’t have all the answers for you,” Sokka said.

“Huh, that’s convincing. We’ll talk later,” Haru said before heading back to his own study table.

“You seriously expect me to believe this letter?" Zuko said in a lower tone of voice, waving the letter at Sokka. "You made yourself perfectly clear in Hogsmeade! Stop lying!”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. I didn’t make it to Hogsmeade. I thought that was why you were angry,” Sokka said. 

“Sokka, you can’t pretend like--you know exactly what you said!” Zuko was losing his determination.

“What I wrote in that letter is the truth. I missed our meeting. The last thing I remember was setting out to Hogsmeade by foot. Hours later I woke up in an alley with a terrible headache,” Sokka said. 

All of the fight left Zuko. He sagged down into the seat opposite Sokka. 

Zuko, his face unreadable, stared at Sokka. Then he finally broke the silence. "I saw you, Sokka. That day. You seemed odd, but not--not different. We talked about your proposal for Uncle. You bought seven sugar quills. One for each day of the week. And you told me that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore." Zuko paused and glanced down. "You didn't think you could be friends with Ozai's son. You said you were trying to--wanted to get back at me. For all those times I called you a mudblood. When I--for what I did in our Third Year." 

Sokka had to interrupt. "Zuko, I would never--"

"No, I know. I realize that now. You would never treat me how I treated you," Zuko said. 

"I'm not--that was a long time ago, Zuko. I don't care--"

"Of course you do," he said as he finally looked Sokka in the eye. "You care. You should care. I called you a mudblood for years. I cursed you. And Katara and Aang. I dropped you like you were nothing, like you weren't the first friend I had ever--" he cut himself off, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sokka, I am sorry. For being the person I was raised to be. No, for _choosing_ time and time again to be that way. I thought it would--I thought I would gain something by listening to my father. But I've lost so much."

Sokka didn't know how to offer comfort. That _had_ hurt. It still hurt. But both he and Zuko were better than they used to be. Sokka had a little more smarts and toughened up a bit, and Zuko wasn't a raging sociopath anymore. 

"That's very important and uh, good to hear, Zuko. This means I was cursed that day. But who did this? I was attacked and left in a dirty alley, all to embarrass you? To ruin our cool bonding time. Who would care about that?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Azula. It must be. She's the only one who would cast those powerful curses and get away with it. And this was her way of hurting me. She knows how much I--" Zuko shut his mouth quickly. "She attacked you because she knew this would hurt me."

"Okay, now it's time to tell Iroh, right? I know you don't care about your own safety, but I'm precious. I need protection." Sokka wondered how much his bravado masked his anxiety, from the look on Zuko's face, not much at all.

"I can't come up with a brilliant plan, not like you,” Zuko said seriously, staring into his eyes. “But if Azula wants to attack you again, she’s gotta go through me.” Zuko squeezed his hand firmly. Sokka hadn’t even realize they were holding hands. Holy shit, they were holding hands. 

“Well, that will be a relief. We can cower from her together,” said Sokka. 

Zuko briefly tightened his hand over Sokka’s before letting go. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Together.” 

 

 

Zuko apparently thought that together meant telling Katara, Toph, Suki, and Aang. Everyone was panicked and bothering Sokka about it. Katara would walk him to any class she could, like she was the older sibling. Suki made to sure find him for every meal, which was a pain because she started to drag him to breakfast early every morning. Aang was always hovering nearby, casting a charm to whirl the wind into an air scooter. Even Toph made sure to check up on him, if the way she cast an _accio_ spell on him, dragging him halfway across the castle, was any indication.

Sokka was not going to let this happen again. The rest of them might be content with nagging him, but he was actually going to work on a solution. He could solve this. 

He got a permission slip from Professor Piandao to head into the Restricted Section, using some flimsy excuse about needing to research into the Hogwarts founders and their unapproved biographies in order to further support his policy proposal to the Ministry. Piandao, who must have known that Sokka had already submitted it, gave him a permission slip anyway, promising a world of pain if any knowledge he gained in this expedition would be used in a prank. Sokka meekly agreed before grabbing the permission slip, knowing better than to question one of the most intelligent people he had ever met. 

Deep into the Restricted Section, with a floating lantern besides his head, Sokka pulled every book he could find on protective talismans. Most of it was rubbish, basic facts everyone knew: commonly used for minor spells, usually had a change in coloration to alert the protected person, needed to be on the wizard or witch's person at all times to be effective. 

Searching further into the more dangerous books, he came across more mentions of Horcruxes and other darker forms of magic, that could help protect the user. Sokka was disgusted at the idea of those items, but perhaps he could use those ideas to create a device that would target and protect specific spells. 

He had skimmed through every relevant book he could find and was about to get started looking at shielding spells, when Wan Shi Tong appeared. 

"The library is closing soon, and you will leave the Restricted section. No other precious books need to go missing for your absurd quest to shame other students," Wan Shi Tong declared, stretching his wing to sweep up all of the books Sokka had collected and stacked precariously after he had skimmed through them.

Wan Shi Tong paused, observing the shielding books that Sokka was researching. "I can give you ten more minutes and nothing more. While you usually only pursue knowledge for your own benefit, it appears you are trying to protect rather than attack for once." He shook out his wings, a gesture that seemed to be akin to stretching in a human.

"There might be a book useful to you in the next row," Wan Shi Tong said, lifting his wing slightly before turning to leave. 

Sokka was astounded, though the librarian was usually helpful to some of the other students as long as they were respectful, he had never before offered Sokka any help. Scrambling to the other row before he changed his mind, Sokka found a single book levitating off the shelf. 

Leaping to grab it, Sokka saw the title, _Mastery of Shields, Protections and Countercurses_. This was one of the reasons he could never understand Hogwarts. Why would they restrict a book like this? 

Quickly flipping it open, he began to scour the contents, before finding a section about creating protego charms for specific spells, that could rebuff _crucio_ or Obliviate and--yes, the Imperius curse. 

Sokka timidly took the book to Wan Shi Tong, who was behind his desk. "Can I please check out this book?"

Wan Shi Tong leveled him with a long look before nodding slowly. His owl head turned around slowly to grab the stamp behind the desk. It was disconcerting to see that. 

After giving Sokka the book and reminding him three times about the due date, Wan Shi Tong let out a deep breath. "Your passion for knowledge would be inspiring, if it weren't entirely self-serving. You are a Ravenclaw, but only just. I could half-imagine that you were almost put in Slytherin." 

Which was exactly what the Sorting Hat had told him. Still this was none of the old owl’s business. And everyone deserved to have access to knowledge, regardless of their intention for it.

Still Sokka was too intimidated by the owl spirit in control of the library to voice his objections. Perhaps Wan Shi Tong could sense Sokka's objections in the long unspoken silence. "You think you're the first person to justify knowledge for your battles. But others have done the exact same. Your fight is not moral; it is only _your_ fight. You cannot see the ways in which your own ignorance plagues your compassion or comprehension of others." 

Sokka, who had almost felt hopeful that the assistance he had gotten earlier meant they would have a less combative interaction, scoffed. "I'm not the one fighting for exclusion. I'm not the bigot here."

"You have no prejudice of your own?" Wan Shi Tong sounded unconvinced. The clock ringing out signaling the hour ended their conversation. "The library is closed." With that, he flew off to check the rest of the library for any straggling students. Sokka grabbed his book and left, determined to solve the problem at hand. He would worry about what the batty, old owl had said later. 

 

 

It was out of his grasp. Sokka couldn’t get it to work. He couldn’t even get one functioning prototype, let alone enough for the whole Gaang. Spending almost every waking hour in the second-floor girls bathroom had not been pleasant. He now knew more about Lo and Li than anyone could ever want to know. He had seen them in their swimsuits, and he didn't even know ghosts could change clothes. He heard the story about their deaths, repeatedly, even though the story changed every time. He could even tell them apart most of the time. Lo was usually the first to speak.

Sokka lifted the pausing charm from the protection amulet he was making. Once this spell was finished he could test it out. And take a nap. Almost every hour that he wasn't in Quidditch or in classes he was working on his terrible project. 

Zuko had stopped by a few times, but Lo and Li took a special liking to him and he found it intolerable to stay too long. Instead he would send a patronus with message for him. Sokka couldn't send one back; even with all his focus, he could only create a wisp. Instead Zuko's patronus would wait for a response. It was weird, watching a translucent turtleduck waiting, snuggled up next to Sokka or swimming in the broken sink, until he thought of the perfect joke or remark to send back. 

Sometimes Teo would stop by and offer advice on the project, but mostly it was him and Lo and Li.

"For a mudblood, you've got some good ideas as far as magic is concerned," Lo said as though it was a compliment. It probably was the nicest thing she ever said to a Muggleborn. 

"He's got real spunk! It's a shame he's such a weakling. Do you think it's due to his parentage?" Li said. 

"Undoubtedly, it's not his fault he's weak. Magic just doesn't run in his family," Lo said. 

Sokka felt his teeth grinding. Yes, technically magic didn't run in his family. That never stopped Katara from being one of the best and strongest witches in the school. 

"Such a shame," Li remarked. "What a handsome, young mudblood! Pity he's almost a Squib!"

"Don't call me a mudblood. And my magic is fine!" It wasn't; it was embarrassing. "I can do all the spells that I need." Usually not.

"I guess mudblood is rather gauche these days. Should we say Muggleborn?" Lo offered. "Though why anyone thinks being associated with Muggles is any better, well, that's beyond me."

"And don't you worry about your weak magic, you charmer. I'm sure you'll make some progressive pureblood very happy one day! Some wizarding families want to show off how accepting they are," Li said, reaching over to pinch his cheeks. The chilling, ice-cold sensation of her spidery hands on his face distracted Sokka from the sound of the door opening. 

"I don't want to be with some old-fashioned, jerky pureblood anyways!" Sokka protested. He looked up when he heard footsteps shuffling in. Zuko was there with a strained grimace on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" Sokka heard his voice crack.

"I thought you deserved a break from your mad science project you're working on. I brought, uh, here." Zuko gently to tossed him a package of chocolate frogs. 

"You know I don't think you're like the rest of the purebloods," said Sokka. 

Zuko furrowed his brow and nodded stiffly. "Not every pureblood is like my father. I thought you knew that."

Sokka rose and crossed over to Zuko. "Maybe. But most of the ones I’ve met are terrifying," he said. 

"That's not," Zuko cut himself off, frustrated. "I know that there's a lot of people like my sister and father, and my whole family really. But that's not--The majority don't...never mind." Zuko took a deep breath. "I actually need to go, um, study. For the Transfiguration test I have," Zuko mumbled before hurrying out the door. 

Sokka groaned and slumped back to the ground.

Maybe Sokka wasn’t welcoming every pureblood with open arms, but that was only because he had been tortured constantly by them. Wan Shi Tong wasn't right. Sokka learned early on that he couldn’t be friends with someone who valued wizarding heritage above all else. He was friends with Zuko and Toph; he got along with Mai and Ty Lee. But they were all clearly the exceptions. 

Though Sokka made assumptions about purebloods acted, that was because it was the overwhelming majority! Thankfully there was only one Azula, but almost the entire Slytherin house was filled with her lackeys. Even if they didn’t personally torture him and his sister like Azula did, they encouraged and supported her violent behavior. They called him and Katara mudbloods. They kept to themselves and looked down on everyone else.

Maybe Wan Shi Tong wanted Sokka to be less judgmental and suspicious, but how many times can he open himself up to abuse? It wasn’t his responsibility to beg those assholes to give him a chance. And an all-knowing, eternal owl-spirit librarian expects _him_ to extend a hand and what, teach those big bad Slytherins? A gigantic, terrifying owl has never been disrespected and ignored like Sokka was constantly. No one would ever risk pissing off a being with those massive claws.

Sokka didn’t have time to sooth Zuko’s feelings. He needed to find a way to keep everyone safe. He ignored the part of him urging to go after Zuko and turned back to his work. 

 

 

Okay. This was it. It had to work. It had to. Sokka had poured hours and days, weeks, more than a month into this project. He needed it to work. 

He saw Katara and Aang staring at him, waiting to see what this was about. He was ready to demonstrate it to them, work out the kinks, and see if he could teach them to replicate the spell. 

He unclenched his jaw. Relaxed his hands. And took a deep breath. It was okay. It was going to work. 

"I've been working on developing a sort of protective shield, that's physical, to make sure Azula can't attack us again," Sokka said. "I've scoured the entirety of the library, including the restricted section. There's nothing that protects against the Imperius curse. And even _crucio_ , all I could find was a countercurse that only lowered the effects of it. Like downgrading the curse to mild torture would help anything."

"Sokka, we know you've been worried, but we're okay. We're all looking out for each other," Katara said gently. She more than anyone knew how Sokka could get fixated on things. He had bothered her for her entire life with whatever new project or idea he was suddenly obsessed with. 

"I know. Trust me, I know. But we aren't--we shouldn't have to live in fear. We shouldn't be hunted! This place should feel like a home, or at least a school. I shouldn't have to worry about when Azula is going to hurt someone," Sokka said. "And I'm especially tired of you all waiting around for the next attack." 

"This isn't our fault, Sokka," Katara replied sharply. "Don't blame Aang or me that Azula is after us. It is Zuko who asked us to keep this quiet from the administration. We've been silent because of you, because we trust you. And you believe that reporting her would make it worse." 

"I'm not blaming. I swear. All I'm saying is that we can't live like this. But I think I have a solution." Sokka paused for dramatic effect. He knew he was such a ham. But this was his moment. "Aang, cast an Unforgivable Curse at me." 

The synchronized outrage of his sister and Aang together was almost like sweet, if predictable music. 

When they had run out of steam, after Aang had crossed his arms and Katara had grabbed their wands and hidden it under a cushion, Sokka explained himself. "Look, I've been working tirelessly. Constantly. For a device that would protect all of us. You guys are powerful, I know, but you shouldn't be up alone against a fire-breathing monster. I've got this Pai Sho tile, a white lotus. Totally unimportant, could be found anywhere." He brought it with a slight flourish. "But in this tile I encased every _protego_ , every shield, every sort of wizard defense, every spell and charm I could find. I need your help to test it. Please use _imperio_ and we can see if it actually works." 

Aang leaned forward. "Test it out?" 

"Aang, don't you dare. We can carry them around and hope they work if we need them. But don't you dare point your wand at my brother." Katara stood fearlessly in front of Sokka. 

"Katara, if we don't know if it works, then it's basically like not even having a plan at all!" Sokka complained. 

"You're not getting put under the Imperius curse again, Sokka. Do you forget everything you learn in class? The more you go under, the more you become susceptible to it."

"I'm already susceptible." Sokka threw out his hands. "Please, one of you cast the spell. I trust you both. Just don't make me do anything stupid. Hopefully you won't be able to anyways."

Sokka squeezed the tile more tightly and braced himself. He felt a flash of panic. _It's got to work. It will work,_ he thought.

"Fine. If you're so eager to be attacked again," said Katara as she raised her wand, pointed at Sokka.

She muttered the curse and a small dart of light hit him in the chest. Aang shifted slightly. Katara lowered her wand.

The tile was glowing bright blue.

Sokka could think clearly! He was still in control!

Suddenly all the color drained from the tile. Sokka felt his head lift and posture shift. He felt heavy, like he'd been turned to stone. He couldn't move. The room was empty and quiet.

 _Sokka,_ a voice told him, _you always do this. You put yourself in danger for no reason._

Sokka nodded slowly. He couldn't process anything; he could only accept it, that was the infallible truth. He was reckless.

Like a crack of thunder, the sound came rushing back. Sokka felt like he had lifted his head out of the water. His breath was coming too quickly. He sat down before he collapsed.

"Katara! Is he okay?"

"I don't know! I've never done that before. He's out of it now, right?."

Sokka heard voices talking around him; he could hear it all, but he couldn't focus. He closed his eyes. Concentrated on his breathing. In and out. Slower.

He opened his eyes to see Aang peering over him. Katara was squeezing his hands.

"Sokka?"

"I'm fine." Sokka withdrew his hands and looked away.

"Why didn't you wait until it was perfect? Couldn't you tell it wasn't ready?" Katara's eyes were glassy. Sokka clenched his fists.

"Katara, I'm the one dad put in charge. I'm supposed to protect you. Protect all of you," said Sokka. He turned away. "And I can't even take care of myself."

"I'm not some dumb kid, Sokka. I don't need your sexist crap. I can look after myself!" Katara put her hands on her hips.

"I can't!" Sokka shouted.

The silence was heavy.

"I know. I've known since I first got here, since I sat under the Sorting Hat. I can barely cast spells. I can't fight Azula. I can't protect you or anyone. And I can't even protect myself," said Sokka as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm basically a Squib."

He let out a shaky breath. "And I thought. If I could do this one thing, if I could come up with a way to protect the people most important to me. If I could look out for all of you, the way you always have to look out for me. I thought--I hoped--it doesn't even matter. Because I can't--this piece of shit doesn't even work." He tossed the tile across the room.

His face burned and eyes stung. He covered his face. Always such a failure. Such a burden.

“Sokka, we don’t need a shield.” Aang broke the silence.

“Good, because I can’t even make one.” Sokka’s voice cracked.

“Hey, it delayed the spell for a long time. It’s just the first version; there’s bound to be some issues,” Katara said as she put her arm around his shoulder.

“This was my twelfth version,” Sokka said.

“It’s an incredibly difficult piece of magic. I didn’t even know an amulet like this was possible. Of course, you can’t whip up a brand new piece of magic in a month, Sokka. And what you’ve started is amazing. It might take years, but you’re clearly on the right path to developing a new way of protecting people,” Katara said, her tone growing from comforting to commanding. Always eager to fight for the underdog.

“Katara is right,” said Aang.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

“I’m not just saying that,” Aang said. “This is incredible! And it would take me--well, I don't think I would ever come up with something like this. None of us would. And we don’t need a shield right now. We all have each other's backs. Each of us is looking out for everyone else.” Aang squeezed his arm. “It’s not a burden. We're your friends. That’s what we do.”

Sokka tried to control his breathing.

“Everyone has different strengths,” Katara said gently. “Don’t beat yourself up because your magic takes longer to bloom. It’s all the more important and special when it does.”

Sokka discreetly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and let out a watery laugh. “Where are you reading that sappy nonsense, Katara? I thought you canceled your subscription to _Teen Witch Weekly_.”

She sharply jabbed him in the side. “There’s a lot of informative political articles in there, Sokka. It’s not all fashion and fortune telling.”

“The personality quizzes are fun too,” Aang said.

Katara cast _accio_ and the Pai Sho tile came flying towards her. She caught it nimbly and tossed it to Sokka. “You should definitely take a break. You’re gonna drive yourself mad if you’re too obsessed with getting the shield right. But don’t give up.”

Sokka turned the tile over in his hands. It felt worn. Like all the magic and hope and desperation he had poured into this device had wiped it smooth.

Okay. Versions one through twelve were failed experiments. But he had some new ideas on how to start number thirteen. But first--”Aang, can we go flying with Appa? I need some air."

Aang’s bright, sunshine grin was almost as gratifying to see as Katara’s sudden wide-eyed panic. And later, with Hogwarts far below and his sister shrieks lost to the wind, when Aang jumped off fearlessly to fly in the air currents, Sokka felt the pressure and fear and self-doubt melt away. For a brief second, he felt lighter than air.


	4. Chapter 4

part four

 

At last! The weather had turned! After what felt like endless cold and overcast skies, the sun was shining. The birds were singing. Sokka had planned to study with Zuko inside the library, but the weather outside was so beautiful, it was making him restless. There was no way he could stand the candlelit study rooms. Not when there was a gentle breeze outside and clouds floating overhead. The chill that had arrived late last fall had broken; it was finally spring. Sokka waited at their usual table to invite Zuko to study outside by the Great Lake, under one of the oak trees. 

Zuko offered no protest at the change in plans, perhaps the sunshine was calling to him as well. 

As Zuko transfigured his cloak into a blanket for them to sit on, Sokka ran to the edge of the lake and stuck his hand in.

"I can't wait until it's warm enough to swim!" Sokka said as he returned and plopped down next to Zuko. 

"Aren’t you worried about the Giant Squideel down there?" Zuko asked. 

“That doesn’t really exist, does it?”

Zuko gazed at him with his stupidly beautiful, smug expression. He said nothing. 

“Ugh, live in Hogwarts year round and now you think you’re better than everyone else." Sokka threw himself backwards on the blanket. “I’ll get Toph transfigure me into a fish and then I’ll see for myself.”

Zuko opened his mouth, probably to suggest Toph would conveniently forget to transform him back, when a voice interrupted, “Hey Zuko!”

Sokka turned to see Jin, a sweet Hufflepuff girl from the year below, walking towards them. 

“Oh hi, Sokka," she added. "Enjoying the beautiful day?" 

"Yes," Sokka said. "Today's too beautiful to spend cooped up inside!"

"Absolutely," Jin agreed as she angled herself more towards Zuko. "Have you been out here long?" 

Sokka had to elbow Zuko in the side to get him to respond. "No, we just got here." 

"Nice." 

A long pause stretched out the moment. Sokka shifted and waited. Then shifted again.

"I'll let you get back to studying," Jin said. 

"All right," Zuko said blankly.

Jin straightened her shoulders. "Zuko, would you like to have a picnic later? I’ll pick up some food from the kitchen and we could eat in the garden." 

Sokka was astounded sweet Jin could stop by and ask Zuko out so easily. In broad daylight with witnesses! Only one witness, but still! He had stared into those piercing, golden eyes and half-angry face, felt judgement and fear and arousal and always backed down from making a move. 

Forcing a grin, Sokka elbowed Zuko again to get him to reply. Zuko looked directly at Jin and said, "I have lunch plans later, but thank you for the invitation."

Jin smiled a little wider as she said, "Maybe another time." With her head high she walked back to the castle. Damn. She could had been in Gryffindor with those bronze balls.

"Do you really have plans?" Sokka glanced at him from the corner of his eye. 

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "No, but--we're hanging out now. And I thought she was asking--I'm not--"

"Don't worry, man. If you're not interested, you're not. You can't force it," Sokka said.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, "I know." He let out a sigh and slumped against the tree trunk. 

Sokka straightened up. "Oh, I know what this is," he said. 

"What do you mean? This isn't anything!"

Sokka tried lower his voice instead of squeaking out his jealousy. "You're still in love with Mai!"

Zuko let out a gasping breath. "No, no," he said, "I'm definitely over Mai!"

"It's okay, man. I get it! It took me a long time to get over Suki. I know what's it's like," said Sokka. 

"No, trust me--wait, you're over Suki? I thought--uh, someone told me you got back together?" 

Sokka desperately hoped Zuko didn't have the hots for Suki. "No, we're just friends." Sokka squinted his eyes. "But you don't like her, right? You're in love with Mai?" 

"I'm not in love with Mai!" shouted Zuko. 

"Zuko, we’re friends here. Even if you're in love with a gloomy, sullen downer, I support you." Sokka hoped he didn't sound too bitter. He should have realized sooner. He was almost the literal opposite of Mai. Maybe Aang was, but he was a close second. If she was Zuko's type, there was no way he had a chance.

"Mai isn't gloomy. She’s not a downer. But I'm not in love with her." 

"Okay, if you want to deny your love, it's fine. But the first step is acceptance," Sokka said. 

"Mai is one of my closest friends," Zuko said, pinching the bridge of his brow. "She's from an important, pureblood family and she's got a powerful uncle. She was one of the few people I was allowed to be friends with growing up. I appreciate her as a friend and always will. But that's it." 

Zuko had tipped into outrage so Sokka tried to defuse the situation. 

"Who's her uncle?" Great distraction. 

Zuko leveled a flat stare at Sokka as he answered reluctantly, "He's the warden at Azkaban." 

"Hold on.” An incredible idea struck Sokka, another magnificent shock of brilliance. “By Merlin’s wig, is Mai's uncle a dementor?” There were so many things falling into place. Why Zuko was gloomy and listless around her, why she inspired fear and boredom in everyone she met, why Azula liked her. “That's why she's so gloomy all the time!" 

"Of course he's not a dementor! They have dementor's help run security, but also they use wizard guards and they have a wizard warden. Are you an idiot?" 

"Oh. Right.” Sokka slumped, all his whirling thoughts subsiding. “A dementor isn't very organized, I imagine. And I don’t think they can read. They only haunt around and spook everyone.” Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Much like Mai. But you’re right, there’s no concrete evidence. I'll have to investigate further." 

"She's not; she's absolutely not. I'm positive. I cannot believe I'm having this conversation." Zuko slouched further into the trunk.

Sokka shrugged. "Frankly the jury's still out. And I have to say you're too close to call this one. Of course you don't want to believe you used to date a half-dementor." 

"Could you stop--"

"How do dementor's even, I mean do they have--can they... Clearly more research is needed," Sokka muttered with a furrowed brow. His stomach turned at the thought. 

"Don't you dare ask Mai about dementor's mating habits. If she finds out I told you about her uncle, she'll hex me." Zuko sighed. "I know you think this is funny, but Mai was--she is important to me. I wasn't allowed-- there weren’t a lot of people… Growing up, my father controlled everything my life. She was my only friend." 

Sokka worried his jealousy was becoming obvious. "I'm sorry, I'm just--" _in love with you, jealous of Mai, afraid you'll never even consider me because I'm not a pureblood,_ "teasing. Clearly I went too far."

"It's okay. But Mai is special, like Suki is to you. Even if we aren't together, she doesn't deserve that," Zuko replied much more calmly. 

"I get it. I mean, Suki's perfect; I can't imagine what anyone could say to offend her. But I get it," Sokka said. 

Zuko leaned forward to lightly push Sokka's shoulder. "I need to start my essay. Quit bothering me," he said. 

"Zuko, the weather’s too awesome to concentrate. We can’t actually study," Sokka said, but was proven wrong when Zuko ignored him to focus on his charms essay. All his attempts to chat were thwarted by classic Hufflepuff diligence. In protest, Sokka decided to lay down on the blanket and was quickly lulled into a nap. 

He startled awake when Aang rushed past, shouting after Momo. Sokka relaxed when he saw Aang and Momo were headed to see Appa. He stretched to wake up more fully. 

"Time for lunch?" He managed to say through the tail end of his yawn.

"Just about," said Zuko as he packed up his book bag. 

"Finish your essay?" Sokka asked.

"Not yet, it’s distracting out here," Zuko replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Sokka saw he was a little flushed, maybe from the heat. They returned to the castle in silence, with the bees humming and gentle breeze as the only distractions. 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

Sokka started his pre-game stretching as he tried to psych himself up. “You're great. Ravenclaws are great. We’re gonna crush it,” he said under his breath. He kicked up his legs to get out some excess energy. 

The last game he would ever play at Hogwarts. They needed at least 240 points in order to win the Quidditch Cup. He had reminded everyone on his team several times a day for the past two weeks. 240 points. 

Sokka smoothed down his hair and and tightened his wolf's tail. “We’re awesome,” he told himself quietly, “one last chance to pummel Jet with bludgers.” Sokka couldn't help his huge grin at the thought. Whatever the outcome of the game, that alone would be worth it. 

Suddenly his own broom was tugged from his grip and tapped him firmly on the back of his head. He spun around to find Mai staring at him with her wand raised. 

“Ow,” he told her. 

“Who are you talking to?” she asked. 

Sokka grabbed his broom. “Don't worry about it! I'm fine. Worry about Gryffindor!” 

In a rare demonstration of House spirit, Mai appeared fractionally less bored. “There's no worry. We’ll destroy them.” She stalked away. 

Sokka watched her leave and smirked. Gryffindor had no chance. He got on his broom and flew around the length of the pitch, swinging his bat to warm up his arms. 

He quickly shot by the Slytherin section, which had very few house members present. Azula had dropped the ball on Quidditch. Slytherin was still awful to play and constantly cheated, but had no wins this year. Azula even missed their match against Hufflepuff. For most of the year, Chan and Ruon-Jian had been guiding the team to the bottom. 

As he flew past the Ravenclaw section, several housemates cheered for his last match as team captain. He was crossing to the Hufflepuff section when he saw it. The double-take he did only confirmed it was real. The most beautiful banner of all time was hanging in the Hufflepuff section, bordering the Ravenclaws. 

Sokka looped around on his broom to get a closer look. 

In large, black lettering, the banner declared:

_Better cheer on your feet,_

_Our Beater can't be beat,_

_Cause it's Captain Sokka,_

_And he's gonna rock ya!_

It was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A navy banner with a poem written in glittering letters about him. No, it wasn't a haiku, but it was perfect and lovely and he wanted this on his tombstone. 

He flew closer to offer his first born child to the makers of this banner. 

Quickly he recognized Aang's bald head sticking out behind the banner and next to him was Zuko.

"Oh no!" Sokka cried. "This banner is so much better than the dumb poster I made you!"

Zuko looked disappointed at first, until he registered what Sokka said. "No, your poster was wonderful," Zuko said. 

"He loved it, Sokka! He snuck it into his dorm room. I think he hung it on the wall but cast a powerful Notice-Me-Not spell," Aang chimed in. He yelped a little before swaying slightly to his left. From Aang's pained expression, Sokka guessed Zuko had elbowed him sharply. 

Zuko was glaring at Aang. "That is not true. But do--is it okay?" 

"Okay? Zuko, this is the best thing of all time, and I'm including Quidditch and magic and seal jerky," Sokka couldn't help but gush. "I want to hang this in my dorm. And my home. I want it tattooed on my ass."

Aang nudged Zuko and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I told you he would like it!" 

Zuko ducked his head and paused for a moment, then softly he said, "I'm glad it’s okay."

"This is a piece of art. It belongs in a museum," Sokka said. "Thank you so much! Both of you! Thank you!" 

Aang was grinning widely. "Zuko was so worried you were gonna hate it. But you love things about you!"

"Hey," Sokka objected. "I'm wonderful, who doesn't like things about me?"

"Fair enough," Aang said. 

"Did you both make this? Who wrote the poem?" 

"Yup! We both worked on it! I added the spell to make the letters glitter. Katara taught me," Aang said. "And--" Aang's voice cut off abruptly. 

"Aang came up with the poem," Zuko rushed to say, tucking his wand into this pocket. There was an awkward pause where Aang opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. 

"This is incredible. Please keep track of the banner, I definitely want to stare at it more after the match." Sokka checked on his team, surprised to find they had started warm-up drills. "I need to get back. Oh man, you guys are the best! I love you both!"

Sokka gave them one last grin, drinking in the sight of Zuko's flushed face, before he flew off to join his team. 

His own banner supporting Zuko--and Aang and the whole Hufflepuff team, of course--was so lame in comparison. He tried to draw a badgermole giving a thumbs up. Everyone else thought it was supposed to be Appa holding a broomstick.

Zuko claimed he could see a badgermole, which Sokka appreciated. Yet he suspected Zuko was trying to make him feel better. But after the game, when Sokka had shyly offered Zuko the dumb poster, he had grinned brightly and said, "I would love it." Which made Sokka blush furiously. 

Luckily before he could have acted on any of his dangerous instincts, like thrown his arms around Zuko and kissed him, Toph interrupted, asking if they were going to the Hufflepuff victory party. When they agreed, she asked about the poster and insisted she could see a badgermole too. 

Sokka had been so relieved. Two people had confirmed they could-- "Toph! Stop doing that!" 

"I can't help it," she had replied, laughing. "You make it so easy!"

That had been humbling. But this banner, this glorious masterpiece was amazing. He flew over to his team to join in the drills and point out the banner to them.

When both teams flew into their starting positions, Suki angled herself over by him to whisper, "That's a pretty nice banner!"

"Nice?" Sokka scoffed, "I think you mean incredible." 

Suki let out a small laugh. "It's definitely perfect for you. I can't believe Zuko wrote you a poem!"

Sokka almost fell off his broom. "What? I thought Aang wrote it!"

"Nope." Vaguely Sokka recognized the starting whistle had been blown. "Aang told me Zuko wrote it." With that life-changing bit of knowledge dropped, Suki sped away and intercepted the quaffle mid-pass. 

He was stunned, both by the news and by Suki's apparent manipulation to distract him. He heard a bludger whistling towards him. Snapping his head up, he barely rolled out of the way in time to miss it and heard Jet's jeering from the Gryffindor goalpost. 

Circling around, Sokka got got into position hit the bludger at Jet. He must have been a little more irritated than he thought, because he hit Jet with the bludger hard enough to flip him through the goal ring. If only that scored points.

Refocusing on the game, he saw the Gryffindor Chasers were on a scoring roll. He needed to break it up. 

He flew over to a bludger that ricocheted off one of the support beams underneath the crowd. Aiming carefully, he shot the bludger right past Suki's shoulder and cutting across the one of the another Chaser's path. It didn't hit any of them but it was close enough to make them stall. 

Haru, who had been close by waiting for an opening, seized the quaffle and made a quick breakaway goal. 

Sokka refused to look at the banner again and get distracted. He had a game and ultimately a Quidditch Cup to win. 

As the game progressed, the Ravenclaws gained a significant lead. Sokka even had the opportunity to attack Jet with bludgers two more times! Both justified, as he had clearly been in pursuit of the snitch. However, since the Ravenclaws needed more points to win the Quidditch Cup, the game couldn't end yet. Teo was an excellent, intelligent Seeker, several plays later, when he and Jet both saw the snitch, Teo quickly gave chase and pulled in front, before diverting and following a false trail. By the time Jet had been reoriented, the snitch had been lost again. 

By the time Sokka saw his own teammates starting to tire, the Ravenclaws had a strong enough lead to win the game, even if Gryffindor managed to catch the snitch. But they still needed three more goals to win the Cup. 

Sokka signaled his Chasers to start on the play he had thought after during his practices with Zuko. It required his Chasers to get more physical and rely less on clever tricks. As Haru blocked Suki from getting to the other Chasers, Mai was swiftly able to secure a goal. When she felt like it, she could be as quick and precise as a shirshu.

Two more goals, that's all they needed. 

He would beat Aang and Zuko. Aang has a couple more years to play and win, but Zuko, he's also graduating with Sokka. This is the last chance for both of them. 

He shook his head, deciding to worry about his moral quandary later. 

Suki had scored another goal, but Gryffindor was still too far behind to win. 

He looked for Teo, who was diving after Jet. Jet had his hand out as if to grasp-- a flash of gold startled Sokka. This wasn't a feint; it was the snitch and if Jet caught it right then, they would lose the Cup.

Sokka called out to Mai, who was blithely watching the two Seekers in their dive. Luckily she glanced at him after he almost fell off his broom trying to get her attention. He held up two fingers and then directed his broom to the nearest bludger. 

Jet had attempted a grab and missed, but he was still closing the distance, even with Teo at his back, descending quickly. 

As soon as Sokka got into a serviceable enough position, he swung at the bludger with all his might. It careened towards Jet and smacked against his thigh with a loud thud. He swerved off course due to the force of the impact. 

Not waiting for him to recover, Sokka trailed after the remaining bludger, which had been hit by the Gryffindor Beater at Mai, trailing too wide to impact her trajectory. She knocked into Suki as she threw a clear shot into the left side goal. The Gryffindor Keeper, Smellerbee, dove for it, but it eked past her outstretched fingers and into the goal.

Sokka pumped his fist in the air. He took a breath to calm himself; they were fine. They just needed one more goal. 

The Gryffindors had possession of the ball and were speeding towards the Ravenclaw goal. Haru caught up with Suki first, who threw it to another Chaser in front of her. 

Sokka tore his eyes from the Chasers. He had faith in Haru and Mai to get the job done. 

Refocusing on the Seekers, Sokka saw how close Jet was again, his hands reaching out about to grab the snitch. Sokka backed up; he didn't have good shot and might end up missing Jet altogether, but he swung his bat as hard as he could. The bludger went spiraling off towards Jet. 

The snitch at the last second changed directions, forcing Jet further up and to the right. The bludger crashed into Jet's left shoulder right as he went to catch the snitch. Because he was too off-balance from attempting to grab the snitch, the force of the bludger sent Jet flying wildly off of his broom. 

Sokka spun to check on his Chasers, seeing Mai pass the quaffle to Haru; he quickly darted to the goal post and was about to score when Long Feng’s whistle blew, signaling the snitch had been caught. The end of the game. 

Sokka looked down to Jet was standing in the middle of the pitch with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, holding his arm in the air. Sokka didn't need to look closer to know he was holding the tiny, golden snitch in his grasp. The asshole. 

Jet glanced over at Sokka and his smirk spread even wider. He mouthed something at him, but Sokka turned away, disgusted. 

Sokka tipped his head back and closed his eyes. All the training and planning, for nothing. He allowed a dumb crush to distract him throughout most of the game, and now they tied with Hufflepuff for the Cup. He tried to comfort himself. At least Jet had lost the game. 

Suki flew over to him and they shook hands because they're civilized, unlike Jet who was dancing and jeering and casting out gold and red sparks with his wand. Never had a player enjoyed losing so much. 

"You guys could have won. Maybe. If you had scored, what, three more goals?"

"Jet told us the game needed to end before you reached 240. There was no way," Suki explained. 

"What an asshole," Sokka said loudly. 

Jet, probably recognizing his most common descriptor, twirled towards Sokka and shouted, "I can do math too, you dick! Suck it, Raven-cock!" Jet had his wand pointed at his throat to amplify his voice. Professor Jeong Jeong, who had come to the pitch to congratulate the players, turned sharply and started to walk over to him. 

Immediately, Jet shoved his wand into his pocket and started apologizing.

Sokka couldn't even take joy in Jet’s obvious fear of the Hufflepuff Head of House. He had failed his team.

"Now we’re tied for the Cup? What does that mean? We split it? Is there a final round?" Sokka couldn't remember the last time two teams tied exactly for the Quidditch Cup. He didn't want to face the Hufflepuffs again. He didn't want to battle Zuko and Aang to get the Cup, but his team had worked so hard all year. They wanted the Cup almost as badly as Sokka did. Even Mai seemed to vaguely want to win. She had tried during this match. They all had. 

Suki flew closer to sling her arm around him. "I don’t know, Sokka. I'm sorry. At least you got to hit Jet with a bludger several times."

She always knew how to cheer him up. Sokka glanced around. The rest of the Gryffindor team was preoccupied with trying to get Jet to stop acting like an asshole, which was like trying to get Bosco the Bear to talk. Bludgers were still scrambling around the arena, because they hadn't been summoned yet. Sokka flew over to one that had slammed into the ground and had shot straight up in the air. 

Swinging with his bat, Sokka sent the bludger towards Jet. It knocked into his side, forcing him to tip over and slip on the grass. 

Sokka gave Suki a smile. She shook her head, fondly exasperated. 

The week’s worth of detention Long Feng gave him was worth wiping that smug smile off of Jet’s face. 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

Even weeks after he had served his sentence, Sokka was still complaining to his friends about Quidditch, slumped over his table in the library. He knew he had crossed over from mild concern to absurdly irritating, but he couldn’t help himself.

"Sokka!" Toph shouted, throwing out her hands, "Stop talking. I know Suki said we were all here for you, but my hearing is sensitive. I can’t take this much whining." Toph grabbed a crumpled parchment from Suki’s discarded pile and threw it at Sokka.

"Sorry, Toph. I need a little compassion, okay? I worked so hard this season. I've worked so hard this whole year. Every year of my life, I give and I give and what? I’m screwed over by Jet? Who finally learned how to strategize?" Sokka dropped his head on the table. "Let me grieve."

Suki snagged his shirt and pulled him upright. "Hey, we all worked hard. Every team worked their asses off--"

"Except Slytherin," said Toph. 

"Right. But you still have a shot," Suki said. "You get to play an extra game. You love to compete and stare at Zuko on a broomstick. It's a win-win."

"You should be grateful they decided to have a playoff,” Teo piped up, at last looking up from his homework. He had mastered the art of ignoring Sokka years ago. “The last time this happened, it was over a century ago. The two teams had to wrestle Professor Bumi. At the same time. Both teams ended up in the infirmary and Professor Bumi was declared the winner of the Quidditch Cup," Teo said. "Imagine if you had to fight Jeong Jeong to win?" 

Sokka shuddered at the thought, but had to ask, "Professor Bumi, who advises the Dueling Club? He was alive and teaching a hundred years ago?"

"At least. I think he invented the philosopher's stone," Teo said. 

"What sort of spell origin do you think he used--" 

"As interesting as this is," Suki interrupted smoothly, "I need to meet up with the Dueling Club. Today we're learning non-magical tactics." Suki gathered up her stuff to leave.

"You're gonna learn how to beat the shit out of people?" Sokka couldn't believe the Dueling Club hadn't been shut down yet. At least Azula clearly considered it beneath her. "Amazing." 

"Who says I need to learn anything?" Suki smiled as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "I'm instructing today. See ya!" 

Sokka watched her go, his chest bursting with pride. "What a badass," he sighed. 

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, Sokka sat at dinner with the Gaang, quietly considering Suki. Sokka had originally planned to spend the rest of the evening working on a plan to ask out Zuko. If he figured out the wording maybe it wouldn't be so terrifying. 

But he was distracted by Suki. She hadn't smiled once. She smirked and mocked and once bared her teeth. But throughout the evening, she hadn't smiled. 

Sokka knew he was in his head too much. He overthought and obsessed over insignificant details and allowed his own anxieties to overshadow his friends.

About to be a real adult out in the world, Sokka gathered all his courage to have a direct conversation with Suki. She would never come to him with a burden. She was a warrior, so strong and dependable and open to love and friendship and fun. But the more difficult stuff, anything personal was quietly swept away and ignored. She would yell at Sokka if she's annoyed, but she'd rather fight than admit she was hurting. 

Sokka waited at the table until everyone else had left.

"Suki, whatever is going on, do you want to talk about it?" Sokka kept his eyes on his empty plate. He could talk about feelings. 

A lone eyebrow rose on her forehead. "What makes you think something's wrong?" 

"C'mon," said Sokka, leaning forward. "Suki, I know you. You're clearly upset about something. Was there a problem at the Dueling Club?" 

Suki's face was blank. She cocked her head to the side and idly moved a strand of hair out of her face. Ever so slightly the edges of her mouth curled up. "You don't need to worry about me. I never lose. But I would like to talk, Sokka. Can we go to your dormitory?" She glanced down. 

"Anything you need," Sokka said. 

The Ravenclaw door was harder to open than usual. There seemed to be no satisfactory answer for the riddle. He hadn't had a problem figuring out the answer for years now. Maybe he was losing his touch. 

Once inside, Suki looked around, taking everything in. They usually went to the Gryffindor tower. Perhaps she was nervous there were so many other students nearby. 

"Here, we can talk over--" Sokka began to say. His voice faltered when he saw Suki had locked the door with a wave of her wand, which was thinner and more polished than usual. 

Before Sokka could say anything, Suki muttered a long incantation under her breath and aimed her wand at the other Ravenclaws studying around the common room. Each of them automatically rose and marched towards their dorms, swinging their arms and legs. With each step they took, they shrunk a little further and moved more mechanically until they had been transformed into toy soldiers lined up at the top of the stairs. 

She watched their progress with satisfaction and then turned to face Sokka. 

He didn't speak. 

"I wonder, what’s the limit of your forgiveness?" She twirled her wand in her hand, shooting off electric blue sparks. "If Suki did hurt or even kill someone." 

Sokka fumbled for his wand, but she disarmed him with ease. 

"Please, hold on, I--" Sokka pleaded.

"There’s no need to beg, Sokka, at least not yet." She tidied her hair. "We just need to wait. _Petrificus totalus_." 

When the spell hit him, every muscle in his body seized up. He fell backwards onto the floor. She stood over him and examined him. 

"Such a weakling, barely an ounce of fight in you," she said. Pulling a vial from her pocket, she downed it quickly. Her face began to contort and shift, her perfect posture bent slightly, and her grip tightened on the vial until it broke in her hand. Dropping the shards of glass, they fell and landed on Sokka's arm. He instinctively tried to flinch away but he couldn't move. 

He felt himself being lifted and leaned against the wall, tossed around as carelessly as a first-year learning to move a feather. 

He saw Azula who had been pretending to be Suki by using a polyjuice potion. She was reclining on a sofa in the middle of the room. Posed perfectly and entirely still. 

The room was quiet. He tried to yell but he could only make a quiet, muffled whine.

Then there was the gentlest shift of wind, and suddenly Zuko was standing in the middle of the room, his chocolate frog card grasped tightly in his hand. 

"Azula, let him go!" Zuko lifted his wand and stepped forward. 

"I don't think now is the time to make any demands," Azula said as she ducked Zuko's spell and rolled into a better position. She was standing in front of Sokka. 

Zuko threw more spells at her, each narrowly missing as she danced out of the way. The last one came frighteningly close to Sokka and he couldn't contain his scream. The magic paralyzing his muscles made it sound like a whimper. 

Zuko froze. He moved back and to the left. "What do you want?"

"You've been avoiding me, Zuzu. I've been trying to talk, but every time I think I've found you, you disappear."

Zuko sliced his wand up and all the windows in the common room slammed open. The wind howled through the room. 

Azula pointed her wand to her throat, which amplified the sound of her menacing, even voice. "Another simple distraction, Zuzu. You think a little wind will rescue your dear Sokka?" 

She stood next to Sokka. "I'll admit it took me a while to figure out where you were going. A Portkey was obvious enough, but the Ravenclaw tower? Relying on strangers for protection? I knew you were weak, but I didn't think you were a total idiot." She sighed. "Zuzu, I have a message from Father." 

Zuko faltered. "Stop lying," he shouted. "He hasn't spoken to me in years."

Azula held her hands up innocently. "He asked me to talk to you. He wants to give you another opportunity to prove yourself. No one wants a failure for a son." 

Zuko clenched his jaw. "I'm not interested." 

"Zuko, this is important. This is your _family_. Ozai is running for Minister, and he needs you. By his side. Helping to spread his message. We can make that happen. Together." She took a step forward.

"Azula," Zuko warned, his wand pointed towards her. "Leave Sokka out of this, and we can talk." 

Azula sighed and swept a hand in his direction. "This is what you're so eager to defend? Mudbloods? Squibs learning magic? Zuko, our father is trying to build something great. You can be a part of it. You can come home." 

Zuko was standing so rigidly Sokka could see him shaking slightly.

"Let Sokka leave and I'll talk with you," Zuko said repeated, clearly struggling to keep his composure. 

"Oh Zuzu, so dumb. About to graduate Hogwarts I thought you'd finally learned. Sokka is what’s keeping you here. We both know it. Let's quit pretending." She reached over to grab Sokka's face and pulled it towards her. "He's cute enough, I guess. But is he really worth more than your family?" 

"This isn't about Sokka. I chose to leave home. I decided to stop following Ozai's orders. How's life without me to take all his shit?" Zuko stretched his mouth too wide to be a grin. "Are you the failure now?" 

"I'm not you, Zuko," Azula spat out. She shot bolts of lightning at Zuko. He dove out of the way. The furniture in the path splintered and caught on fire. 

Rushing forward, Azula was about to corner Zuko when a strong gale of wind tossed her back. Sokka saw Aang fly in on a broomstick through an open window. He zipped around and floated in between Zuko and Azula. 

They squared off, sizing the other up. Azula smirked and sent a blast of fire towards Aang, who dipped and rolled immediately. As he rose to his feet, Aang shot off a quick countercurse at Sokka. The spell freezing him melted away, and he slumped against the wall. 

“Well done, Zuko," Azula taunted, "You thought ahead for once, brought along back-up. Now this will be a fair fight." Azula raised up her wand and shifted her stance.

Before she could utter a single spell, a tether of water knocked her off balance sending the spell off to ceiling of the common room, exploding a wooden support beam. 

Katara leaped off of Appa, who was hovering outside the the window, into the common room. Toph casually jumped in after her. 

"Azula, stop!" Katara warned. "You're going to get expelled."

“Sokka, why are you napping? There’s a maniac on the loose," Toph said as she offered her hand to help stand. Sokka, still unbalanced and weak, rested some of his weight on her. 

"All the toy soldiers on the stairs are students. Make sure you protect them," Sokka whispered. Toph nodded. 

Aang and Katara warded off Azula's fire blasts. They began to corner her. 

"We have to bring you to Headmaster Iroh," Aang said.

Azula tossed her hair behind her shoulder and scoffed. "You think I'm going to stay here? At this Mudblood-infested joke of a school? We're all leaving, Mai and Ty Lee and any other respectable wizards." She refused to retreat any further. "It's time to choose, Zuko. Are you really going to give up your family? And betray Father?" 

Zuko took a step closer to Aang. "Ozai hasn't been my father for a long time. It isn’t my family anymore," said Zuko. He sounded resigned, like it wasn’t even worth being angry. Sokka ached for him. 

Azula searched Zuko’s face for a moment. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she glanced quickly around the room, pausing to measure up each of them. Straightening her posture, she forced her usual smirk and lazily walked over to one of the windows. 

Sokka cast around for something to arm himself with. He saw there was a weapon within reach and grabbed it before standing next to his sister. With a fire iron hoisted over his shoulder, he turned to face the conflict. Toph crossed over to be positioned by the staircase. They each stood side-by-side, determined to protect each other and face Azula. 

“We're going to take you to Headmaster Iroh,” Katara said. Her wand was pointed directly at Azula, no hesitation in her features. 

“As lovely as that sounds, I've got places to be,” Azula said. 

At once everyone cast a spell except Sokka, who threw the fire iron into the fray. A whirling, blue sphere of magic and fire shrouded Azula. The blast was getting too large. Katara ran in front Sokka to cast _protego_ to shield from the flames. 

When the magical fireball burnt out, Sokka lifted his head. The half common room was wrecked. Ripped tapestries, half-burnt furniture, and shattered windows all paled in comparison to the gaping hole in the wall of the tower. Toph was in front of the untouched staircase, each of the toy soldiers sat perfectly unaffected. Azula was nowhere to be found; she must have blasted her way out. 

Sokka glanced at Zuko. He was gasping and leaning over. There was a delineation in the room, from the carpet to the ceiling, between the charred remains of where Azula stood and where the Gaang stood, which was intact. He must have cast an enormous Shielding Charm, like Katara had. 

Aang flitted around on his broom, putting out the remaining fires. Toph went over to the newest entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower, focused on something Sokka couldn't sense. Katara rushed over after her. 

“What are you thinking? Wasn’t there enough excitement without you falling out of the tower?” Katara yanked on Toph’s arm. 

Toph jerked her arm free. “I was checking for Azula. She's gone. I can't sense her anywhere. Maybe she used a Portkey. Wonder where she got that idea from.” 

Sokka walked over to join them. “At least she's gone. We don't have to worry about being hunted down.” 

“She's still out there. Working with Ozai,” Zuko said, his face stern and wand gripped tightly. 

“We’ll worry about her later. Right now we need to figure out how to change all these Ravenclaws back. I don’t know how to transfigure so many people," Aang said, as he rushed over to examine all the students turned toys collected on the steps. Out of the way of any fire or debris. Toph had saved them. 

“I should get Headmaster Iroh and Professor Piandao. Maybe even Professor Pakku. We need to inform our professors. Oh, Sokka!" Katara gasped and grabbed his hands. “Are you okay? Did she do anything? What happened?"

Sokka assured his sister he was fine. Petrified, a little banged up, but he was fine. He saw Aang transfigure a few students back to normal. Zuko conjured his patronus, probably to send a message to Headmaster Iroh. Toph was dictating a Howler for all the Heads of Houses while simultaneously repairing the furniture. “Thank you for coming, thank you for--I was, Katara, I was so terrified." Sokka wiped at his eyes quickly. 

“What were you thinking? Why did you meet with Azula?" 

“I thought, didn’t Suki tell you? How did you guys know where I was? Wait, where’s Suki?" 

“Suki?"

“Yes! Azula took a polyjuice potion to look like Suki. She was with us for dinner. I haven’t seen the real Suki since Dueling Club," Sokka ranted. “Have any of you seen Suki?"

“Professor Pakku can doing a Locating Charm to figure out where she is," Katara said gently as she clasped his shoulder. “I’m sure she’s okay."

Tearing himself away from Katara, Sokka stormed out of the common room. Zuko and Katara chased after him. 

“Where are you going? Sokka, it’s not be safe out there. Azula might still be in Hogwarts!" Zuko shouted. “You have to stay here."

Sokka didn’t hesitate, rushing down the steps. “Suki’s been missing for hours and might need help. I need to find Professor Bumi."

A flash of orange light hit his feet and he tilted forward. His feet were cemented to the ground. He couldn't move. Again, like when he was petrified. 

“Zuko, let me go,” said Sokka between gritted teeth. He tried to breathe through his rising panic.

“Please don't go alone. I can't--it’s dangerous out there,” Zuko said, grabbing Sokka tightly. Katara stood off to the side.

“I’ve already been magically controlled by one person in Ozai's family today. Let's not add to it, huh?” Sokka turned to face Zuko. “Do not ever use magic on me.” 

“Sokka--” 

Katara flicked her wand and the weight trapping Sokka to the ground lifted. “I'll go with you to find Professor Bumi. Suki might need a healing charm.” She looked at Sokka carefully before leading the way down the stairs. 

Zuko opened his mouth but had nothing to say. Sokka shoved his way past him. 

“Sokka,” Zuko repeated, his voice pleading. 

Sokka ignored him and followed after Katara. They needed to find Suki. 

 

 

 

 

As Katara and Sokka rushed over to Professor Bumi’s office, they came across Ty Lee. On high alert, Katara stepped in front of Sokka and raised her wand. 

Ty Lee lifted her hands, showing they were empty. Katara didn’t budge. 

Glancing around quickly, Ty Lee pointed behind her and said, “I expect you’re searching for someone."

Sokka tore past Katara and ran into the empty classroom Ty Lee had gestured to; Suki was frozen in a fighting stance, her fists cocked and ready to bring the pain. “She’s fine. It’s only a little body bind," Ty Lee said. Katara rushed over to cast the countercurse. 

Suki’s arms dropped heavily. Suki slumped onto the ground and shut her eyes tightly. Trying to calm her breathing, she let out shuddering gaps. 

Sokka heard Katara yelling at Ty Lee to stay.

Sokka grabbed Suki’s hand, and she instinctively jerked away and threw a punch with her other fist. Narrowly ducking out of the way, Sokka let go and asked Suki to calm down. She recognized Sokka and opened her eyes. “Azula is after you! She looks like me. She’s trying to trap you--"

Sokka slowly took her hand in his again. “Don’t worry. I mean, she did; she totally captured me. But then everyone came to my rescue. Like I was some damsel locked away in a castle."

Suki snorted. “We are in a castle," she said. 

Katara leaned in front of Sokka. “She got you after Dueling Club? How do your legs feel? Can you walk?" Katara asked. 

“I’m okay. I’ll have to wait for the tingling to pass."

“A couple hours in the full body-bind won’t do any lasting damage, but don’t move until you’re ready," Katara said as Suki started to lift herself up. She pushed down on Suki’s shoulder firmly. 

“Why didn’t you release her?" Katara asked Ty Lee, who had retreated to the back of the room. 

Ty Lee’s bright smile faltered. “Suki, I’m sorry I didn’t help you. I was afraid Azula would come back," she said, clasping her hands behind her back. 

Sokka tried to think logically, past his fury that Suki was in danger, was left frozen in the same, horrible curse he had experienced earlier. Ty Lee was clearly terrified of her own friend. 

“Azula’s fled. We think she’s left the school," Sokka said. 

“Where’s Zuko?"

“He’s in the Ravenclaw Tower, helping repair the damage Azula caused," Katara said. 

Ty Lee let out a long breath, her shoulders fell. “That makes things easier. I need to go."

“You do what's best for you. We can’t stop you. But we will be informing Jeong Jeong and Iroh of what you did," Katara warned. 

Ty Lee looked at each of them, her gaze settling on Suki. “I really am sorry, I--" Ty Lee cleared her throat. “I hope you feel better." She hurried out of the room. 

With Sokka’s help, Suki climbed on a chair and settled heavily against the back. 

“Sokka, can you stay with Suki? I need to make sure Headmaster Iroh was told," Katara said, straightening her shoulders. 

“Go ahead, we’ll stay here. Waiting for Suki to get off her lazy butt," said Sokka. 

Suki nudged him painfully lightly, which alarmed Sokka. She was so weak. 

Katara nodded firmly and marched out of the room. 

Sokka grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit by Suki. “Forgive her. She doesn’t mean to abandon the two most vulnerable people. She really needs to yell at someone right now." 

“Me too," Suki said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Sokka squeezed her shoulder tight and pulled her close. “You can yell at me later. I’m bound to mess something up." 

Suki smiled faintly. “Count on it."

Sokka was astounded at the difference between Azula posing as Suki and the real person, one of this best friends. Suki was gilded with happiness, shining with humor and love, even her strength and willingness to fight came from honor and protectiveness, not a vindictive one-upping. 

He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. Suki was safe. They were all safe now. 

 

 

 

 

After Suki regained enough energy to hobble back to her dorm, begrudging Sokka’s support every step of the way, Sokka returned to the Ravenclaw Tower, unsurprised to see the rest of the Gaang and a fair amount of faculty inside. Most of the evidence of the battle had been repaired or scrubbed away, except his fire iron tucked under a table in the corner. With a wry smile, Sokka went to retrieve it and put it back in its place. 

He noticed Toph was lying on a sofa, smirking at the anger Katara was righteously imparting. Aang saw Sokka come in and darted towards him to hand him his wand, before rushing back to Katara and Headmaster Iroh, eager to prevent any fighting. Iroh nodded along to Katara’s rant, his face worn and weary. His entire body looked exhausted, not a glimmer of joy or humor to be found. Sokka was startled to realize how old Headmaster Iroh looked. 

The other students had all been transformed back from toy soldiers, with Madam Yugoda inspecting each of them for any injuries. Teo had arrived and distracted their younger classmates with magical tricks and enchanted devices of his own creation. 

Zuko sat against the wall in a corner, slumped to the ground, his knees almost hiding his face. Sokka approached him cautiously and sat beside him. 

“Thanks for helping to repair the place,” Sokka said. 

Zuko glanced at him but said nothing. He went back to studying his hands.

“I'm glad Aang found my wand. I was worried Toph was going to steal it and hold it ransom for a _amortentia_ potion,” Sokka tried again. 

Still Zuko remained silent.

“I know. I shouldn’t have compared you to Azula. It was unfair and uncool. I get it. But you can’t, you cannot cast spells on me. I can’t accept that,” Sokka said, crossing his arms though painfully aware it made him look childish. 

Zuko looked over at him. “You were right. I completely deserved it. You were doing something I didn’t like, so I used my magic to get you to stop. I always thought, if I was never going to be stronger than her or as good as her, it's okay, because at least I would never act like her.“ He shook his head. “But we are Ozai’s children. I guess we can’t help it.”

“Okay, Zuko, you gotta chill out a little. You used a spell on me, and now I need to make you feel better about it?“ Sokka rubbed this side of his head. “You did something shitty. It’s not the end of the world, man. Forgive yourself, so I can forgive you.”

“I was trying to stop you, to prevent you from moving. I controlled you,” Zuko spat out, glaring at him. 

If only Zuko gave himself a fraction of the compassion he freely gave to others. 

“Come on. You were scared. You wanted to keep me safe. I get it, because I also want to stay safe. I’m okay. I insist you never pull a jerk move like that again, but I understand. We’re good,“ Sokka said, holding eye contact the entire time.

Zuko returned his gaze. “I’ll never do that ever again. I promise you,“ he said solemnly.

“Thanks, man. If there’s like a hippogriff bearing down on me, feel free to use some magic and save my ass. But aside from that, you gotta practice some magical restraint.” Sokka clasped Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zuko turned and gave a small grin. “All those wild hippogriffs out there, you gotta be careful.“

Sokka laughed too loudly for the quiet joke. “Exactly, and don’t get me started on badgermoles.“

He and Zuko continued to tease each other. Sokka was trying to think of a comeback to a gentle jibe Zuko had made at Sokka’s expense. He glanced around the room and was distracted by the faculty and their dedication to helping the terrified students, trying to help them feel safe again. He saw Teo supporting younger students by cheering them up. Katara and Aang kept arguing in his defense. Sokka could see how much effort Toph had put in to repair the common room. How Zuko had stayed in case there was something he could do. 

“What? You admit running away isn’t a strategy. It’s a coward’s first and last defense.“ Zuko was still rigid, but he was trying to loosen up, trying to joke, because that’s what Sokka needed right now. 

“Cowards also need strategies,“ Sokka said, distracted. He would thank them all later and think of ways to pay them back. Maybe there was a complicated potion he could whip up or some delicious treat he could bake. He felt incredibly lucky to be indebted to these amazing witches and wizards. 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

Sokka hadn’t realized he had been worried, but it was a relief to see Mai showing up fifteen minutes late to practice the week following Azula’s showdown. The bags under Mai’s eyes were deeper than usual. Mai was sluggish, which was unlike her. When Mai decided to move, it was lightning fast. Sokka didn’t push it, only thanked her for coming to practice. She stared blankly until he walked away. 

Despite their success in surviving Azula’s attack, it was constantly in the back of their minds that she would attack again. Maybe at Hogwarts. Maybe in Diagon Alley. She was out there, working for Ozai and carrying a personal vendetta against each of them, Zuko most of all. 

With a little luck and good timing, Sokka was able to give out the Felix Felicis to each of his friends and Mai. He hoped it would lift their spirits. 

When he handed the vial to Mai, she stared at him, as if she had totally forgotten. 

“What is this for? I'm not gonna cheat for the Cup. It's not important enough,” said Mai. 

“No, this is what I owe you for signing the petition at the beginning of the year. For Teo. This was the deal,” said Sokka. 

“Oh.” Mai delicately took the vial. “I didn't think you could actually make this. That was supposed to be my good deed for the year.” 

“I can make every potion in existence,” Sokka said. “I could be a Potions Master.” 

“Oh, so you're not a Squib. Fascinating,” Mai said dryly.

Sokka looked at her. His instinct was to get riled up, to start a fight, to sling some attack about dementors back at her. He took a deep breath. 

“It's also a thank you,” said Sokka, “for staying. For, when Azula wanted… Thanks for not supporting Ozai.” 

Mai stared directly at him. “I couldn't risk our chance to win the Quidditch Cup,” she said emotionlessly. 

Sokka huffed a faint laugh and started walking away. 

“Sokka,” said Mai, calling after hi. “Don’t thank me. I waited a long time to make the right choice. And I still did it for the wrong reasons.” She looked into his eyes intently and took a step forward. “Zuko is a pain in the ass. He constantly chooses the worse path of two options. He's too explosive, and in many ways he is his father’s son.”

“No, he’s not,” Sokka said automatically. “He's not hateful. He supports Muggleborns. I know who he used to be, but he’s not like that anymore.”

“Maybe,” Mai conceded. “But the stubbornness, self-righteousness, and willingness to fight for what they believe, no matter the cost.” Mai paused and gathered her thoughts. “Zuko had a terrible childhood; anyone who looks at his face can see it.” 

Sokka nodded slowly. 

“Hold him accountable. But don't hold everything against him. He deserves some tenderness by now,” Mai said carefully.

Sokka felt uncomfortable talking about Zuko so intimately with Mai. “I'll do my best. Please don’t use the potion to destroy the universe," he half-joked as he backed away from Mai’s sharp, knowing gaze.

She held the vial up into the light, considering. A brief smile sliced across her face. “I’ll figure out something. A full day of luck, extra strong, if the rumors about you are true.” 

It was a shock to see happiness on her face. Even by Mai’s standards, she was particularly gloomy lately. Something must have shown on his face, some smugness or delight or concern. Her smile spirited away quickly, leaving her inscrutable features as usual. 

“I definitely need some luck right now, if I have a Muggleborn pitying me,“ Mai scoffed. She strode past him briskly, so quickly Sokka almost missed the quiet thanks she offered. 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

The year was finally coming to a close. The exams had loomed and stressed and tortured and yet passed in a blur. The final day of the year was tomorrow. Sokka was terrified and decided not to think about it. He would deal with the packing, emotions, and terror; all of it was saved for later. 

Rescheduled for the last possible evening, the final Quidditch game of the year had just finished. As his team filed into their lockers after the arduous match, Sokka looked around at these beautiful people; he tried to soak it in. This was the last time they would all be together, wearing these uniforms, supporting each other. 

Sokka considered giving a speech to his team one last time, but decided against it. Ravenclaws were smart. They knew how good they were this year and how much they meant to him. Swept up into a final team hug, Sokka squeezed his eyes shut tight. The sense of finality got to everyone, even Mai was convinced to join in their hug. 

Eventually the team untangled and went back to their supportive classmates in the common room, except for Teo who stayed behind, regarding Sokka. 

After everyone had left, he spoke up. "Thank you, Sokka. For everything. You will never know how much you meant to me. To our whole team. I--" Teo let out a large breath. He turned to face the pitch. "I'm gonna miss you next year."

Sokka slung an arm across Teo's shoulders. "Don't worry, man, we'll send letters and I'll come visit you in Hogsmeade. You're the only person I trust to help me with my magic experiments. But yeah." Sokka cleared his throat. "I'll miss you too."

Teo gave him a quick hug before heading back. Sokka needed one last moment on the Quidditch pitch. He thought of the games he had played, the losses suffered, and the wins earned. After letting out a deep breath, Sokka returned to the castle. With one of the Ravenclaw's beaters bat tucked into his bag, he'd get Toph to transfigure a stick into a replacement club; no one would even be able to tell the difference. 

As he crossed a courtyard to get to the Ravenclaw tower, a voice rang out. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sokka?" 

Sokka whipped his head around, his heart pounding. 

Coming forward from the shadows, Zuko had his fists clenched by his side. "Seriously. What is wrong with you?" he repeated. 

Confused and physically drained, Sokka babbled his answer back. "I'm not sure. I'm weird and I think too much or sometimes not at all and I'm not as careful about experimenting with potions as I should be. Also I have this twinge in my back.” 

"Don't try to be funny, Sokka!" Zuko threw up his hands, exasperated. "You're such an asshole! This was our last game, are you really that much of a dick?" Zuko shouted. 

"What's your problem? That you didn't win by _more_ points?" 

"Are you pretending you don't know? Everyone else might have been distracted but I saw you! I _saw_ you, Sokka!" Zuko wiped his forehead and let out a loud sigh. "You fucking had it! You could have got Aang with the bludger and maybe even won the game." 

"No, Zuko, I wasn't--"

Zuko ignored him. "Teo was nearby. He would have gotten the Snitch before Aang recovered. What was it? Do you not care anymore? I can't believe you threw the game! It's dishonorable!" Zuko let out a frustrated shout.

Again Sokka tried to explain, but Zuko cut him off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I thought you had sportsmanship like in Muggle games! Why would you undermine our victory? I thought Quidditch was something we--we shared and..." Zuko seemed to run out of steam. He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Zuko, that's not what happened," said Sokka as he tentatively reached out to touch Zuko's shoulder, which was quickly shrugged off. 

Sokka continued, "Look, I didn't have the shot. I don't know what you thought you saw. Aang was bent down low, and he was rising up quickly. I was positioned above him, right?" Zuko gave a swift nod. 

Sokka stuffed his hands in his pocket to avoid the temptation to grab Zuko again. "I had a bludger coming towards me, yes, but I didn't have the shot. I hit the bludger as close to him as I could have. If I had aimed any closer to Aang, it would have been a headshot. And with the force the bludger was moving at, he would have gotten knocked off his broom, maybe even gotten a concussion. Just because Madam Yugoda can fix those things, it's not okay to inflict those injuries." Sokka rushed to finish. "Not only was that move illegal and probably would have gotten me disqualified from the match, but I would have seriously injured one of my best friends. I didn't fuck up the shot or intentionally miss it. I didn't have it! There was no chance." He sucked in a breath of air, trying to calm down. 

"Every game I've played against you, I've played my hardest." Sokka offered his most charming smirk. "That's why I've beaten you so much."

Zuko let out a shaky laugh. "Only you, Sokka, could lose your last chance for the Quidditch Cup and on the same day brag about how much you've won." 

"It's a talent," Sokka said breezily. 

Zuko gave him a flat look. "It absolutely is not." 

Sokka laughed, relieved Zuko wasn't furious with him. They didn't have the time to forgive each other slowly. 

Oh, that hurt to think about. They didn't have much time at all. Tomorrow it would be over. It was the closing day, one last meal, a graduation ceremony his family could only hear about, and then Katara and him would head back north. They would go their separate ways. 

Struck by how little time he had left, Sokka walked over to a bench nearby, grabbing Zuko's wrist unthinkingly and pulling him down beside him. He wanted to spend this night with him. He wanted to spend as much time with Zuko as possible. 

"Are you missing your victory party?”

"It can wait," he said softly. 

Sokka realized he was still holding Zuko's wrist. He stilled and waited for Zuko to notice. "You said a moment ago.” Sokka coughed to clear his throat. "Something about Muggle games. What did you mean?" 

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head. "Well, it might be wrong, like the rest of the Muggle Studies textbook. But there’s traditions of shaking hands after the football and the cricket and there was a note of the first London marathon."

"What about the first marathon?" Sokka asked. 

"The winners held hands across the finish line. They tied," Zuko said quietly. 

"Oh, I didn't know that. What else is in the Muggle Studies book?" Sokka grinned. "Learn anything interesting?"

"Yes. Muggle weapons are fascinating," Zuko said, glancing at Sokka. "I had thought--well, years ago, I had thought Muggles were so weak without magic. How they had to work so much harder for much less in return." 

Sokka shifted back minutely. Zuko leaned forward. "But after talking to you and reading up on Muggles, I learned about sword fighting, which is a beautiful art form." Sokka nodded. Zuko continued, “I learned about boomerangs and I had to request all of these Muggle books from Muggle libraries which was such a pain to figure out. But I--" Zuko hesitated. "I wanted to--it was important to me, because, well." Zuko slowly slid his hand to hold Sokka’s and looked him in the eye. "You are important to me. And this is you, a large part of who you are and your life, and I wanted to, to be part of it. Or to at least understand it."

Sokka’s heart was beating too fast and his mouth was bone dry. 

Zuko nervously kept on forcing more words out. "It's taken me a long time, and I know I made mistakes, but I really respect and appreciate you and--"

Sokka shut him up with a kiss. 

He was tired of hiding behind excuses. This was it. If Zuko refused him, then it happened, but Zuko would know exactly what he was refusing. _Oh please, oh please,_ Sokka fervently wished, _please don't refuse this, don't refuse me._

Zuko's hands rose to grip Sokka's shoulder and Sokka couldn't help but tense up. Zuko was holding on firmly. He pulled away for a second and whispered, "Better not be another fucking dream," before pushing Sokka down on the bench. 

Relief and arousal flooded through Sokka in equal measure. He couldn't help his wide smile, even though it ruined his suave kissing. 

Zuko, ever adaptable, shifted over to kiss along his jawline and peppered his neck with kisses before sucking on his collarbone. 

Gasping out, Sokka reached up to grab Zuko's hair and drag him back up to his mouth. The noise Zuko made when he tugged his hair was so desperate and pleading, Sokka had to tug on it again. Then he licked into Zuko's mouth, reveling in finally be able to do this. 

He could kiss Zuko all night. He would. 

Zuko's hands traced up and down Sokka's body, as if he couldn't decide where to grope first. Sokka felt a similar predicament. 

Zuko slipped a hand up Sokka's shirt, slowly stroking up and down his chest, fingers spread wide to feel as much as possible. Sokka shuddered and pressed into the hand, biting on Zuko's bottom lip. 

Zuko scrapped his hand across his nipple, feeling Sokka twitch and gasp despite Sokka's best efforts to stay quiet. In response, Sokka moved both hands down, tracing along Zuko's spine, before settling on a handful of his ass. 

_All that Quidditch training paid off_ , Sokka thought as he rocked up at the same time he pulled Zuko's ass down. Zuko let out a loud moan. 

"Sokka, oh dammit," Zuko said distractedly. 

Cutting him off, Sokka leaned forward to kiss him again. As he lifted his hips again, Sokka darted down to lick and suck across his throat. 

"Fuck, Sokka," Zuko gasped, recklessly grinding down where their hips were joined. "Holy shit--"

Zuko scrambled to open up Sokka's button-down, enough to lick and gently bite at his nipples. This time it was Sokka who thrust with wild abandon. 

Zuko pulled back enough to give Sokka a smirk with his eyebrow raised, looking in control and devastatingly sexy. Sokka hoped he wasn't gaping like an idiot in return. 

"I love learning what you like," Zuko placed a chaste kiss on his collarbone. "I want to spend hours taking you apart and getting to know every part of you." He punctuated his point with another lick to Sokka's nipple. "But we probably shouldn't continue this on a courtyard bench." Zuko planted a sweet kiss on his temple. 

Sokka agreed, the boards were jutting into his back and he didn't want the utter humiliation of someone walking by. But to be contrary, he smiled back before kissing Zuko, and as Zuko eagerly responded, he pulled back slightly to whisper, "Why not?" 

Zuko surged forward to finish the kiss, licking into his mouth. One hand reached up to twine into his hair, messing up his wolf tail. The other dipped lower and lower, and Sokka's stomach clenched in anticipation. He hadn't expected Zuko to call his bluff so completely. 

Instead of unbuttoning his trousers, Zuko lightly brushed his hand along the outline of Sokka's cock in his pants. Sokka couldn't help but break the kiss by gasping. Quickly Zuko gave him a strong squeeze before gripping Sokka's hips. Sokka tried to contain his moan, but wasn't able to choke it all down. The sound reverberated in the empty courtyard. 

"That's why." Zuko leaned forward to give him another kiss. "I figured you were gonna be loud.”

Sokka had to cover his eyes with his hands to forcefully block out Zuko's smirk. If he looked at that irritatingly sexy face and mouth and--any of it, they were going to make a lot of noise pretty soon. “Been thinking about it a lot, have you?” Sokka asked, not nearly as confident as he would have liked. With Zuko draped over him and peppering him with gentle kisses, it was difficult to concentrate. 

Zuko stuttered in his movements. “Uh, no--I mean, I have sometimes, but a totally normal amount. I mean--“

"Okay, if you want to stop the party, you gotta give me a second,” he interrupted, enjoying Zuko’s blush. “Don’t worry. I’ve thought about it too. Probably too much.”

Zuko gave a small smile before lifting himself off of Sokka to sit beside him on the bench. Sokka was gratified to see Zuko concentrating on his breathing as well.

"Zuko, before anything else happens tonight, I really need to tell you something." Sokka paused to let it hang in the air, feeling immediately guilty seeing Zuko regard him with a wary, almost fearful expression. He leaned in to kiss his cheek to comfort him. "I also respect and appreciate you too."

Zuko sighed and pushed him away. "You're such an asshole." 

But Zuko didn't shake him off when Sokka cuddled around his back and tucked his face into Zuko's neck. "Took late, jerk, you're stuck with me." 

Although his face was turned away, Sokka could hear the smile in his voice, as he responded, "Yeah, I guess I am." 

Sokka relaxed into Zuko, feeling content. It felt unreal, only the physical weight and heat of Zuko grounded Sokka. He paused, savoring the moment. This was happening. It was perfect. 

Sokka tightened his arms around Zuko. “Do you want to go to your Huffpuff celebration? Or my dormitory?”

“No question,” Zuko said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a wooden box. He grabbed Sokka tight and pulled out the chocolate frog card. 

Sokka regretted the giggle he let out, hoping the sound was lost to the universe as they were transported to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

 _epilogue_

 

_five months later_

 

“Oh shit.” Sokka slumped in his favorite chair and threw the mail on the table in front of them.

“Another one?” Zuko asked, coming over with a mug of tea.

“Yes. Thank you, dear,” Sokka said as he reached over to steal the mug. Zuko idly smacked his hand away.

“Should we open it? It’s louder if we wait.”

“I think we should move. She can’t send us Howlers, if she doesn’t know where we live.” 

“It took forever to find a place with a ‘potion’s nook’ for you,” said Zuko. “We aren’t moving.”

Sokka’s response was interrupted by the Howler’s timer going off. It levitated in front of them and Toph’s absurdly loud voice shouted out. “You dorks think you’re so cool, but everyone--”

Zuko covered his ears and looked at Sokka. “This is about the Quidditch match?” he asked.

Sokka nodded. “I don’t know why she even cares; she hates Quidditch. And I made sure to see her before I left.”

“She misses you. You never forget your first love, I guess,” Zuko said. 

“Stop! She would literally kill you if she heard you say that. Besides you’re the one who knows all about never getting over your first love. Well, maybe your second.”

Zuko moved to share the narrow seat with Sokka. “Yes, I would,” he said, trying to get comfortable. It wasn’t possible, though they had dedicated many hours into trying to find a way. Zuko was being lazy. Sokka knew he could charm the chair wider. 

The Howler finished shouting and lightly self-combusted. 

“I guess we could meet the Gaang in Hogsmeade sometime,” Sokka offered.

“Sure. But I hate it when you call them that,” said Zuko, leaning forward to flick through the non-violent mail. He paused over a thick envelope and set it down gently.

“Sokka, this is-” Zuko paused, swallowed. He started again. “I think this is the result of my Auror exam.”

“Open it! Zuko! What are you waiting for? You must have got in!” Sokka shoved him towards the letter. Zuko nimbly got back up. He opened the envelope and took a deep breath before pulling out the letter.

“Zuko?” Sokka asked.

“I, yes, yeah, I got in. I did it. Oh god. I fail at everything. I can’t believe I did it,” Zuko said, shoving the letter at Sokka and pacing around. 

“Hey, you’re amazing. You’re wonderful. They are lucky to have you. Stop fishing for compliments,” Sokka ordered, wrapping his arms around Zuko tightly. Zuko gave a watery laugh. 

“Go Floo Iroh. Tell him the good news. I’ll let Toph and the rest of the Gaang know. Katara will have a lot of issues with your Auror investigations. And Aang will want to see your badge. You get a badge right?” 

Zuko walked away, clearly not listening to last part. He knelt by the fireplace and called his Uncle. Sokka sent Toph an even more aggressive Howler. Then stole Zuko’s tea and waited for him to finish. 

Afterwards Zuko staggered over and threw himself on the couch. 

"Auror, though?" Sokka broke the silence. "Are you sure? It’s pretty dangerous. And all the paperwork will be so boring."

Zuko gave him a flat stare. "There’s nothing quite as dangerous as your experimental brews. If I can survive that, I can stay safe in the field. And we both know you're gonna invent some magical device to protect me.” Sokka couldn’t help the fond glance he gave Zuko. “Plus, I'm good at tracking people down. I got you, didn't I?" Zuko reached over and pulled on Sokka’s hand until Sokka moved over to the couch. 

Sokka scoffed as he wrapped himself around Zuko, resting his head on Zuko’s chest. "Please, what are you talking about? I got you," he said.

"That's what you think," Zuko said with wide smile. 

"Is it going to be a conflict for you? Chasing criminal masterminds while having a famous boyfriend?" 

"We’ll see how your meeting with the coach of the White Lotus goes," Zuko said.

“It’ll be fine. I’m awesome. You’re gonna have your dream job and a hunky, professional Quidditch player boyfriend. You’re living the dream, huh?” Sokka gave him a kiss, light and sweet. 

Zuko held him tight. “Yes, I am,” he said. He kissed Sokka back. “And you will be too.”

He started brainstorming ways to keep Aurors safe in the field. Devices to conceal and protect Zuko as he protected the wizarding community and fought the most dangerous of Ozai’s followers. Sokka was aware of how powerful Zuko was, that he could stand strong against the most fearsome wizard. Creating a magical protection would be for Sokka’s benefit. 

Sokka leaned into the warmth emanating from Zuko. He could feel Zuko’s love; it entwined in every gesture, every look Zuko gave him. He felt his own heart, satisfied and content. In a moment he needed to get up and get ready for his shift at the Apothecary. But for now, Sokka was content in Zuko’s arms. So excited for Zuko and slightly worried. 

There was this new part of him tied to Zuko. Sokka was a bright, quick thinker. He knew magic, understood the science of it when no one else did. Sokka had felt the absence of magic, when he had pushed himself too far. But that wouldn’t happen with this warmth was spreading, developing into something much more than basic spells and charms to make a task easier. The love growing from Sokka and Zuko made both of them better. Sokka knew this type of magic would only grow stronger. For the first time, there was a type of magic he instinctively knew what to do with and how to nurture. It was the same magic he saw in Zuko. The magic he made himself. 

 

 

 

 

_the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if there are any errors!


End file.
